Seduction of Darkness
by Poisoned Ink898
Summary: Harry Potter just had his 16th birthday. Voldemort had been told that he is a veela and looking for his mate. Let's just say Voldie is NOT happy with his mate. *Note* - this is a repost, after this story has been accidently deleted.
1. Prince Veela

Disclaimer - I do not own harry potter.

Seduction of Darkness  
Shades of Pale  
Chapter 1  
The Prince Veela

A woman was screaming in a four-poster bed, hands entwined in the sheets, grabbing it firmly. Sweat was everything where, her ebony hair wet and glued to her forehead, and as the woman twisted in agony, a man was sitting beside the bed, holding the woman's hand, and murmuring comforting words, trying to take away the pain.

The man was dressed in white robes with gold rims. His hair was long and black, and he was wearing a Golden Crown with diamonds and rare stones.

Suddenly the woman tensed up under the man's touch. The next thing he heard was a baby's crying.

The man picked up the baby gently, and handed it to the mother.

The mother rocked the baby in her arms, and then looked up to the man. "What are we going to name him?"

The man brushed the baby's tiny hair. "How about Amir?"

The baby giggled and cooed as he heard his name.

The woman smiled. "Looks like he likes that name."

The woman's expression changed from affection to nervousness. "What are we going to do Laird? I never thought we'd have a child."

The man looked thoughtful. Still eyeing the baby, he said hesitantly. "I don't know, Jacinda. I knew the arranged marriage to Raina isn't going to work. After all, I am the king of the Veelas. We all know that the veelas can only produce one child in their lifetime. People will get suspicious if Amir pops out of nowhere." The man signed, "Jacinda, I love you, and I love Amir. But we'll have to send him away if we want to keep this country safe."

The woman's eyebrows squeezed together as she frowned. "I don't know, Laird. Is there any other way? He's my child! Yours too! I don't want him to go to some orphanage! You know how bad it can be for him…"

The King looked regretful. "I wish there is another way. But there isn't. You know how observant Queen 

Raina can be. I promise I'll send him somewhere safe, Jacinda, I promise."

"But I…"

"Jacinda, do it for all the veelas. If Raina found out about us and the baby, she would probably kill this child. Jacinda, I can only have 1 child in my lifetime, and I don't want to leave the veelas fighting for the crown when I die. Please?"

"I…fine. But promise to send him somewhere safe?"

The man kissed the woman softly. "I promise." He murmured in her ear.

A muggle man opened the door to only find a baby with a note tucked in his blankets. He unfolded the note.

'Please take care of him. '

Weird. Who would put a baby in our front door?

A woman appeared in the doorway.

"Honey, what's that?"

The man looked at his wife. "A baby. Someone left a baby here, and left a note." He handed the note to his wife.

The wife looked up from the note, eyes as wide as saucers. "Tom! Let's keep him! You know I want a baby so bad, and I just couldn't get pregnant? Please?"

The man smiled at his ecstatic wife. "Sure, babe. Anything for you."

The woman practically jumped with joy. "Let's name him Tom. After you. Let's name him Tom Marvolo Riddle."


	2. Sweet Sixteen

+  
Seduction of Darkness  
Shades of Pale  
Chapter 2  
Sweet Sixteen

Harry Potter rested his head in his arms, and stared at the clock. His eyes followed the needle as it moved.

5…4…

Lips murmured the number as the needle struggled to get closer to 12.

3…2…1…

An owl flew into his bedroom window. Harry grinned. He was sixteen now!! One more year until he can use magic whenever he wanted to. Harry got up from his four-poster bed and walked towards the window.

This summer was the best summer yet. Dumbledore actually allowed him to stay in Hogwarts. The Headmaster actually remembered that the wards around the Dursley's didn't work anymore because Voldemort had to use his blood to rise again. Harry wanted to bang his head on the table when Dumbledore admitted that the reason he let Harry stay with the Dursley's last summer was because he FORGOT about the wards. That old bastard knew very well how the Dursley's treated Harry. The first letter he received was actually addressed to the cupboard under the stairs! Dumbledore gave Harry his own room, his reason being to give him some privacy. Harry's pretty sure it was only because he's the boy-who-lived. No one looked at him as Harry anymore. They all looked at him as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die. Dumbledore said he cared about Harry. But Harry knew better. He was just a tool to Dumbledore. A pawn. Once Harry got rid of Voldemort, Dumbledore was just going to send him to Azkaban for murder.

Harry sighed as he untied the package from the owl's leg. It was from Draco. He and Draco had been good friends since the last month of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron didn't know, of course, if they did they'd probably yell at him. Harry took out the Birthday Card and a necklace with a serpent from the wrapping paper. Harry smiled, wrote his thank-you note back to Draco, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

+

Harry woke up when he heard someone pounding on his bedroom door.

"Harry…Harry!! Wake up!!"

Harry groaned and rolled to his side. He mumbled something under his breath.

"HARRY!!"

Harry groaned again and flopped on to the floor, he groggily opened the door to reveal a beaming Ron.

"Happy Birthday Harry!!"

"Thanks Ron."

"Come on, breakfast's ready."

Harry let Ron drag him to the Great Hall, and found Dumbledore's damned eyes twinkling at him again.

He sat down and filled his plate with eggs and sausages.

"Hermione is coming to the party tonight." Ron mumbled through his food-filled mouth. "Loads of people are coming. Dumbledore invited Remus, all the professors, the minister…" Ron swallowed. "And he practically invited the whole school. Except the Slytherins of course."

"What?" Harry was gob smacked, "We're having a party? I'm having my OWN birthday party?"

"Yeah! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you expected one."

"I've never had a birthday party before." Harry looked sad.

"What? Never?"

"The Dursley's didn't exactly…remember my birthday."

"Oh. Then this party you've got to be there. It's going to be HUGE. There is a cake and all that. Fred and George are coming, of course. You can't have a party with out those two. It's going to be great. Just watch out for anything you drink or eat, you never know what those two can do…"

Harry stared into space as Ron babbled excitedly about the party. Ron didn't even care about the Dursley's ignoring him. No one really cared, except Draco. All they cared about was training him as hard as they could and letting him kill Voldemort.

"Harry? Harry? HARRY!!"

Harry jerked away from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About what? Oh…who's the lucky girl? Or no…who's the lucky Guy?"

"Ron, I wasn't thinking about a guy."

"Are you sure? You're spacing out here…"

"Yes Ron, I'm sure. How'd you know I'm gay?"

"Hermione told me."

Harry swore under his breath. Hermione had promised not to tell anyone. And apparently Hermione didn't think her dear boyfriend fell into that category.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah! I mean, it doesn't matter you if like girls or boys. You're still my friend and I should respect your choice."

Hermione is rubbing off on Ron. They are definitely spending too much time together. Harry thought.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Ready for some more training?"

Harry sighed. He had to train on his birthday. "Sure. Let's go."

+

Harry squeezed his way out of the crowd, and immediately a person's arms were wrapped around his neck, choking him to death.

"HARRY!! Happy Birthday!! It's so nice to see you!"

"Um…Hermione? Would you mind if you just let…go…"  


Hermione let go.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Look at this party! It's great!" Hermione giggled. "Professor Dumbledore invited everyone here! So how was your summer?"

"Better than the Dursley's. I have to train all summer to prepare for the fight with Voldemort."

"My summer was GREAT. We took a family vacation to Fiji, and I got a really nice tan. And I pierced my navel! It was painful, but it was worth it. Oh look! There's ice-cream cake! I've got to get some…I'll talk to you later Harry!"

Hermione hurried away towards the cake.

Harry walked up to the twins.

"Hey guys!! What's up?"

"Harry mate! It's…"

"…good to see you! The business…"

"…is great! We put part of…"

"…the profit into your Gringott's Account!"

"So you guys like the party?"

"Great party mate! Did you see…"

"…us turn Snape's hair…"

"..pink? Snape was…"

"…furious, but he couldn't do…"

"…anything about it, so he…"

"… just screamed his throat out! We just…"

"…put some of our new product…"

"…on Moody, watch Harry…"

Harry turned to look at Moody. He was whispering something to Remus and Kingsley. Suddenly his whispers turned in to growls. Moody froze in mid-sentence as a furry tail began to grow. People burst into laughter.

"Harry! Hi! How are you?" Ginny called.

"I'm great."

"I had a great summer. I actually enjoyed Fred and George's jokes. You should've seen mum's face, it was hilarious. Oh my god! It's my favourite song! You wanna dance?"

"Sure"

Harry followed Ginny onto the dance floor. And begun to dance.

Thank God for those dance lessons Hermione taught me. Or else I'd be toast now.

Its early in the morning  
And my heart is really lonely  
Just thinkin bout you baby  
Got me twisted in the head  
And I dont know how to take it  
But its driving me so crazy  
I dont know if its right  
I'm tossin turning in my bed  
Its 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless in my home  
I dont know what to do but I think I'm in love  
Baby...

Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?

Now I know you're not my lady I'm just tryin to make this right  
I dont know what to do I'm going out of my mind  


So baby if u let me could I getchu to say maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all nite now I dont care if u got a man  
Baby I wish you'd understand  
Cuz I kno he cant love u right, quite like I can  
Its 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I dont kno what to do but I think I'm in love

Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?

I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
Its an obsession

Hold up let me dream  
Shorty got me feelin less supreme  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent  
Loving everything your representing  
Got alot of money, I love to spend it  
And thats whats up and I dont care what people scream  
You're my blessin when I'm stressin  
My superfly beauty queen  
I'm gonna keep it saucy  
Cuz my money know how I do, we go rendez-vous, mi corazon belongs to you

Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong) what am I do wrong  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
What am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong?) what am I do so wrong?  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?  


Amor  
(A/N This song is Obsession by Frankie J and BabyBash!! Love this song!!)

Yep, this is the BEST Birthday Party, Harry thought as Ginny asked him for another dance.

+

Harry gasped as he felt soft hands caressing him everywhere. Some one was on top of him and lips covered his in a gentle kiss. The soft hands now moved to his cheek and stroked it gently. Harry stared into blood red eyes, to find only love, desire, and affection.

"I love you Harry…you're so beautiful…and you're mine."

Harry jerked awake, panting under the covers. His scar was tingling. God, he had dreamed of Voldemort. He had dreamed of Voldemort snogging him. He did NOT just dream Voldemort snogging him! Is this some kind of joke that Voldemort plays? Oh God, my life's screwed up.

+


	3. Veela Heritage

Seduction of Darkness  
Shades of Pale aka Poisoned Ink  
Chapter 3  
Veela Heritage.

Voldemort was happy.

Well, as happy as a Dark Lord can get. For ages he had been trying to take Hogwarts, and every time he had tried, he failed. Now he had the perfect plan. He will make sure that this will not fail If he's lucky he might even be able to end the Boy-who-just-won't-fucking-die's life. If those idiots were stupid enough to leave him in Hogwarts, so be it.

Voldemort growled as he called for a meeting.

"Wormtail!" He barked. The sight of the short and scrawny man cowering before him made him sink slightly in his luxurious throne.

"Yes My Lord?" Wormtail squeaked, and cringed as a pair of piercing red eyes stared down at him.

"Give me your arm."

Wormtail stumbled forward, swaying slightly in fear, and shakily rolled up his sleeves, and held out his arm in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort sneered and grabbed Wormtail's arm forcefully. He twisted the arm, and pressed his pale finger on the Dark Mark.

Wormtail closed his eyes and looked away from his arm. His face was twisted in pain and he was panting and whining, but not daring to cry out.

Voldemort kept his finger on the mark, ignoring Wormtail's whines. After a minute, he removed his finger from Wormtail's arm, satisfied when he saw blood leaking through the tattoo. He shoved Wormtail bodily away from his throne to the ground.

Death Eaters dressed in black robes and white masks begin to Apparate into the Dark Throne Room with popping sounds. Each on e of them lined up before the throne and kneeled in front of the Dark Lord, kissing the hem of his robes, then backed away and found a space in the stone room and stood quietly.

Voldemort waited until all of the Death Eaters were present, and he couldn't help but sneer coldly as each one of them cringed at his voice.  


"Severus." Voldemort hissed.

A Death Eater from the center of the room stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"Yes my lord?"

"Is the potion finished?"

"My Lord, the potion should be finished in an hour or so."

"Good. I want you to give the potion to Dumbledore, whichever way you want to do it. But do not hurt him. Is that understood?"

Severus paused for a second, letting the last sentence sink through his head.

"Yes my lord."

Voldemort's eyes fell into the dark eyes of Severus'. He stared into those dark eyes for some time, as if he could petrify Severus by looking at him. Finally he transferred his gaze onto another Death Eater.

"Lucius, I believe you took care of the Ministry?"

"Yes my lord. Fudge still doesn't believe that you've came back, so they're completely unprepared."

"Perfect." The cruelest grin appeared on the pale face.

...SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….

Wormtail panted as he tried to get to his master's quarters as soon as possible. Standing outside the great oak door, he tentatively knocked.

Voldemort groaned from inside his chambers. What did the rat want now?

He opened the doors and put his most malicious expression.

"What do you want?" He hissed angrily.

"My Lord." Wormtail's voice was barely audible, "There is a old man outside the castle, he wants to speak to you."  


"Is it one of Dumbledore's most secretive order members?"

"Not that we're aware of, My Lord."

Voldemort snarled, and swished into his chambers.

"Let him in. Show him the Throne Room and I'll be down there in 10 minutes."

……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….

The huge oak doors banged open, to reveal a snake like man with blood red eyes. The other man who was waiting patiently in the room bowed as the snake-like man settled down in his throne.

Voldemort looked at the old man carefully. The old man was nothing like any human he'd ever seen. Although he had long, white beard, his skin was moonlight pale and unwrinkled. His icy blue eyes seemed to radiate power, and his skin seemed to glow in the dark. He was wearing a simple white robe that fit him perfectly, but did nothing to cover his well muscled body. Voldemort frowned. He had to admit that the old man was…attractive.

"Who are you?" Voldemort hissed dangerously in his throne.

"I'm the secret keeper of the Veela King, My Highness." The old man answered carefully, eyes filled with respect.

That caught Voldemort's interest. He knew that veelas are extremely powerful creatures, the Noble Veelas are so powerful, they could compete and win a duel with himself. If the Noble Veelas had sent him a messenger, not to mention the King's secret keeper, it must be important. If he got the veelas on his side of the war, there would be no doubt about victory.

A cold smile appeared on Voldemort's face.

"Did your King want to discuss something? About the war, perhaps?"

"No, My Highness. It's about you."

((Me? What do they want from me? If they want me to marry one of their princesses……and why is he calling me My Highness?))

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  


"Oh?"

"Well, let's start from the beginning…"

((Oh bugger, this is going to be a long story.))

Voldemort conjured some tea for himself and the visitor.

The old man sipped on his tea, and started talking.

"About 50 years ago, Queen Raina was married to King Laird, the current King of the Veelas. It was an arranged marriage. The Queen was not King Laird's mate. Although the King did have some feelings for the Queen, he did not love her."

((This is like hearing the Malfoy history!))

"They lived peacefully in the Palace for about a year, until the King met a servant named Jacinda. The King soon found out that Jacinda was his true mate, and made a secret place for her to stay and started an affair with her. About a year later, the King got Jacinda pregnant. When the child was born, they couldn't announce it because a veela has only one offspring in their life time and therefore, there is not a lot of newborn veelas every year. The king had to give the young prince to a muggle family. Now the King is retiring, we must find the young prince to take the King's place."

Voldemort groaned inwardly. This was another hard errand he had to run.

He sneered at the old man.

"So you want me to find the young prince for you?"

The old man paused, fingers twitched with nervousness. Voldemort's eyes narrowed again.

"There is something you should know, My Highness. The muggle family that King Laird gave the prince to had the family name of Riddle. Therefore, they named the prince Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Voldemort spat out the tea in his mouth.

((ME? A VEELA PRINCE? YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING ME.))

Voldemort strode toward the man, standing merely an inch from him.

"Old Fool, are you blind? Do I LOOK like a veela to you?"  


The old man looked at the veela prince.

Voldemort was bones wrapped in skin. Tightly wrapped. He looked like he might collapse any minute, but that didn't effect the aura of power surrounding him. His face was dry and wrinkled, and a side of his neck was not covered by his skin. His eyes were blood red, and looked spooky. If anything, Lord Voldemort did not look like a veela. He merely looked like a human.

"No. Not yet. But there is no doubt that you are the Prince, My Highness."

Voldemort growled in front of him, and strode back to his throne.

((Maybe a Veela Prince isn't that bad. I can certainly take over the world.))

"Fine." Voldemort spat. "Why did you choose to tell me now?"

"My Highness, we found out that your mate is going to turn sixteen at midnight today."

((MY MATE!! No, I take that back. This is BAD.))

"Mate?"

"Yes, My Highness, your mate. Every veela has one. Normal veelas couldn't live without their mate. The Noble Veelas will go insane without a mate, but they do resist longer to insanity."

((Wait a second. Did he just say 16 years old? I have a mate that's 16 years old? Oh great, now not am I only a bastard, but a pervert too.))

"When can I get the position of the King?" Voldemort hissed.

"My Highness, you can't take the position without a mate. King Laird did not find his mate for a long time, so the council decided to fake Queen Raina as his mate. But the council already knows that you have a mate that's out there, so you can't take the crown without your mate."

Voldemort growled again. He did not like this. He did not like this at all.

"You better be telling the truth, old man. You can stay here at the Manor for tonight. We'll see what happens tomorrow." He snapped his fingers; a house elf appeared with a crack. "Twincky, lead this man to the guest wings."

……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….  


Dream-

He was stroking someone's thigh. The person under him squirmed, giving out a deep moan from his throat. He raised his head and moved his hand to stroke the person's check gently. Red eyes met Emerald Green Eyes. He covered his partner's lips in a soft kiss. The other person responded hesitatively. Voldemort ended the kiss and whispered in his partner's ear.

"I love you Harry, You're mine."

……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD……….SoD………..

Voldemort sat up from his silk bed. He was panting as if he had just run a marathon. Ripples of desire were rippling through him. He knew exactly who his mate is.

"Fuck." He whispered into the darkness of his room.

&


	4. The Plan

(((((((((())))))))))  
Seduction of Darkness  
Shades of Pale aka Poisoned Ink  
Chapter 4  
The Plan

Harry Potter was frightened. Since his birthday, his bond with Voldemort was growing stronger than ever. His scar didn't hurt anymore, but he could constantly feel what Voldemort was feeling. He didn't have visions anymore, instead he got dreams. Erotic dreams.

He didn't like the game that Voldemort was playing. What was Voldemort trying to do? What was Voldemort trying to do, trying to seduce him? Harry laughed out loud. Yeah right, Voldemort and him, what a cute couple.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he got up from bed. Today was the first day of his sixth year and he was nowhere near excited.

Harry stumbled towards his closet and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a tight-fitting white shirt. Hermione and Ginny had dragged him to muggle London a week after his birthday. They had spent the whole day going in and out of stores, and by the end of the day Harry had a trunk full of nice-fitting clothes.

He stood in front of the mirror and picked up a comb. Harry put the comb to his hair and started to pull on the comb. But half way through the comb got stuck. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get that knot out of his hair. Signing desperately, he got the comb out of hair and shook his head, climbing out of the portrait hole.

The great hall was as messy as ever. Eggs were flying everywhere and people were throwing food at each other.

((Opps…I'm late for sorting, and…Food fight!!))

The teachers were enjoying this too much to even try to stop it. Except Snape of course. Snape's face was growing purple and he started throwing curses everywhere. But that just made the food fight worse. The moment Harry entered the hall, he was covered in chocolate pudding.

Harry scowled and grabbed some caramel. "Who threw that?"

The hall went quiet. Harry could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on him. He looked around. Practically all 

the girls and some of the guys were staring at him with lust and desire.

Harry turned around numbly and sat down. Was this a part of Voldemort's plan? The sound of the name Voldemort was enough to send shivers down his spine. When did that name become so sexy? What no, No, NO, NO!! Did I just think Voldemort was sexy? He is NOT SEXY. He's a cold-blooded bastard, and those red eyes, those cruel, petrifying, gorgeous red eyes…NO! His eyes are NOT gorgeous!!

Harry growled again. This month his little evil inner voice didn't seem to agree with him. It just went absolutely insane. He and his head are going to have a LONG conversation after this.

He sat back on the Gryffindor table, trying his best to ignore the stares from his house mates and hundreds of other students.

Harry licked the caramel off his finger and sucked on it He extended his tongue to catch any dripping caramel. The Chocolate still felt sticky. He was going to have a long shower after breakfast.

Blaise dropped his apple and opened his mouth in shock. The handsome, gorgeous Harry Potter was standing in the center of the great hall, covered in chocolate.

He had to admit, Harry had grown quite tall over the years. His tight white shirt and light blue jeans did nothing to hide his well muscled limbs and six-pack on his stomach, formed by years of hard Quidditch practice. Sparkling green orbs stood out on his face, contracting with the creamy white skin. Harry skin was almost glowing in the sunlight, making him even more beautiful. His full pink lips looked utterly undeniable (huh? Undeniable? maybe use something like irrecusable I don't know maybe I'm just not getting it). His hair was wild and soft, looking like he'd just got out of bed and didn't bother to brush it. His whole boy screamed sex. With the chocolate dripping from his face and the way he was sucking his fingers, it took all the Blaise's self control to not to take him right here an there (then and there?).

Blaise's breath quickened as Harry put one more finger in his mouth and licked the dripping caramel away. He could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter.

The bell rang through the silence of the Great hall. Blasie stood up and gathered his books, eyes still on the gorgeous form of the raven haired teen across the room.

I would give anything to have Harry. Blaise thought, Harry is mine.

Severus Snape was not having a good day. Those brats did not appreciate the fine art of Potions, and he had to deal with it. The old bastard Dumbledore had called another meeting. Again. Why couldn't he just see how powerful the Dark Lord is? The Dark Lord is immortal and undefeatable. There is no way the bastard would kill off his Lord. What advantages did Dumbledore have? Potter? Severus snorted. Was Dumbledore dumb enough to believe that Dark Lord would fall in the hands of a sixteen-year-old brat?

Severus rubbed some whip-cream off his arm. The food fight was just unacceptable, outrageous. The worse part is that he had to thank Potter for stopping it.

He was told to spy on the Order and Potter. All the double-spying was wearing him out. He was surprised that Dumbledore still trusted him and believed that his loyalty belonged to his stupid Order. Severus didn't understand why Dumbledore kept the order in the dark. The Dark Lord had known about it years ago, thanks to him.

Severus hissed in pain and covered his mark with his hand. About time, Severus thought, it was a good thing that he already finished the potion.

Voldemort nervously played with the hem of his robes in the shadows. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. This was ridiculous. He was nervous to face the Death Eaters. His slaves. He glanced toward the throne room. Death Eaters were already arriving. As usual, they stood in their own spot silently. Voldemort waited till all of the Death Eaters were present.

()() Well, time to come out of the shadow and show off. ()()

He took a deep breath, put his usually cruel and cold mask over his nervous face, and stepped into the throne room.

Voldemort could feel the Death Eater's eyes on him as he banged open the door to the throne room. He strode confidently to his throne and settled down, sending icy-cold glares all around the room.

Startled whispers spread around the room.

"Silence!" Voldemort barked. The whispering stopped.

()()Phew. Now that wasn't so bad. Okay, how am I going to explain about the change to them?()()  


"As you can see," Voldemort started, "I've taken a potion and renewed my…appearance. Yes, Severus, I did not tell you about the potion and am aware that I can brew a decent potion by myself." He sent glares that clearly said "drop-this-topic-or-die".

No one asked him any questions about it.

Voldemort now had strong muscles in all the right places. There was no exposed flesh. His skin was pale and glowed in the dark. His hair was ebony and tied back with a leather string. His face no longer looked snake-like, and his red eyes shone with coldness. He was about 6'2 and very attractive.

Voldemort waited till everyone stopped gasping. ()() I think I'm beginning to like that old man. After all, a decent face can do no damage.()()

"Severus, I believe the potion is done?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Good. You must give it to Dumbledore by tomorrow noon."

()()And soon Hogwarts will be mine!! I wonder how's Harry doing?()()

"How's Potter?"

Severus was surprised. The Dark Lord didn't ask about the boy often.

()() Opps! Did I say that out loud? Bad voice in my head! When did I care about Harry? Gah! No! It's Potter. POTTER!!()()

"Nothing that much except he had grown quite…attractive."

()() I already knew that moron! My Harry is the most beautiful person in the world…NO! It's POTTER! And he's scrawny, short, and those stupid green eyes, those beautiful…NO! Oh I give up. Sometimes I hope that the annoying little voice can just die. DIE!()()

Voldemort growled. "I do NOT care about Potter's appearance. Crucio!"

()()Ah. Seeing Snape writhing on the floor with agony just makes the day a lot better. ()()

Voldemort ended the spell 30 seconds later, leaving a panting Potions Master on the floor.

"Next time Severus, give me something…useful. Now. We will attack Hogwarts tomorrow. The potion 

will disable Dumbledore's magical abilities for several hours. The goal is to kill Potter. You will report here tomorrow at midnight. And Lucius…you had better make sure the Ministry doesn't arrive till we're gone. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Now get out of my sight!"

()()Hogwarts will be mine by tomorrow…and Potter WILL be dead.()()

Somehow his heart ached as he pictured the lifeless Harry Potter fell onto the floor.


	5. The Attack

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
Seduction of Darkness  
Shades of Pale aka Poisoned Ink  
Chapter 5  
The Attack  
Beta- MadeWithLemons

August 2

11:57 AM.

"So, Severus, what did you want to talk about?" Dumbledore asked gently, eyes sparkling.

"I just got the information about a hour ago," Severus paused, hands grasping the bottle in his cloak. "Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts in a week."

The twinkle disappeared from the Headmaster's blue eyes. "So soon?"

"It was meant to be a surprise. He intends to take over Hogwarts and kill Potter."

"He is more powerful then I thought he was." Dumbledore muttered tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Severus pulled out the bottle from his cloak.

"This," He shook the dark liquid inside the bottle, "Is a magical strengthening potion. A strong one. It doubles the user's magical ability for about 2 weeks. It is strongly recommended that you drink it."

"Are you sure about the attack? The date?"

"I heard it with my own ears."

"Very well," Dumbledore took the bottle from the table and drank it all in one gulp.

This is too easy. Severus smirked.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

2:30 PM  


"Hey Harry." Blaise purred seductively.

Harry dropped his quill slowly and sighed. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Yes?"

"I'm having trouble on my potion. Can you help me?" Blaise begged, trying to sound as sexy as possible.

((For God's Sake. I've already helped five people in this class! Why can't they just accept the fact that I'm as hopeless in potions as Neville?))

"Sure." Harry walked up to Blaise, and looked at his potion. It was in a sickly yellow colour.

"Okay. I think you add dragon scales…"

Harry grabbed some dragon scales and dropped it into the cauldron carelessly. The potion's colour changed to a bright red, and began to heat up and form bubbles, with the liquid inside rising higher and higher.

((Uh-oh))

Blaise, however, didn't not notice his cauldron. He was too busy watching Harry's from behind .

The red liquid had risen even higher, and soon it was flowing from the cauldron.

BOOM!!

The cauldron exploded in pieces and the hot liquid and pieces of the cauldron were falling right over Blaise.

Harry did the only thing he could do. He pushed Blaise out of the way and could only watch as the hot liquid splashed all over him.

When Severus rushed over, the only scene he could see was a huge piece of cauldron dropped on Harry who was already covered in hot, red liquid.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Midnight  


Death Eaters were already popping in the throne room. Voldemort sat on his throne and smirked.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Midnight

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He reached out for his glasses, but then remembered he'd already fixed his eyesight with a potion.

He slowly raised his head, but dropped it back down as dizziness washed over him. He was about to go back to sleep when an exploding sound came from out side. The whole Hospital Wing shook.

Harry dragged himself out of bed, grabbed his wand and stumbled to one of the many windows in the Hospital Wing. A fire had been started in the School Grounds, Death Eaters were casting spells toward the teachers, who struggled to dodge and fight back at the same time. His eyes widened as he saw a tall figure in red robes strode confidently towards the castle.

((Shit. It's Voldemort))

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort's heart nearly exploded with joy as he confidently strode across the School Grounds and towards the castle. He smirked at the sight of Dumbledore waving his wand miserably. He was undefeatable.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry walked over to the door determinedly, ignoring his headache. He ran downstairs and into the School Grounds. His mouth dropped open as he saw Dumbledore waving his wand helplessly.

((SOMEONE DRUGGED HIM!!))

He looked down at his hands. One of them was clutching at his wand tightly. This was his job to finish. If not now, he probably won't get a chance again. It felt so weird to be alone. If he thought about it, he was by himself all along. No one really cared. Not even Dumbledore.  


His head shot up as he heard a hissing sound behind him.

"Potter"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort's smirk died out as he spotted Potter. Desire soared inside of him as he breathed in Harry's scent of vanilla and roses. He sniffed the air desperately, drowning in Harry's scent.

FlashBack

"Old Fool, are you blind? Do I LOOK like a veela to you?"

"No. Not yet. But there is no doubt that you are the Prince, My Highness."

"Fine." Voldemort spat. "Why did you choose to tell me now?"

"My Highness, we found out that your mate is going to turn sixteen at midnight today."

"Mate?"

"Yes, My Highness, your mate. Every veela has one. Normal veelas couldn't live without their mate. The Noble Veelas will go insane without a mate, but they do resist longer to insanity."

FlashBack

Something in Voldemort's brain clicked as he stared at Harry in horror.

()() My Mate!! My Mate is Harry Potter!! That would explain EVERYTHING!! But I don't' need a mate. Hell, I'm ALREADY insane. Insanely gorgeous. I am Lord Voldemort, unlike any normal noble Veelas. I don't need a mate. Not now, not ever.()()

He gathered up his breath, and hissed, "Potter"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry turned around slowly, and gasped. Voldemort was nothing like the man he knew. Muscles covered 

him, and his skin glowed, giving him an eerie look. His long, dark hair flowed in the wind, and his red eyes shone on his pale face.

Harry was speechless. Voldemort looked as sexy as ever. How could a human being resist…NO!! Voldemort is not sexy…Voldemort is not sexy…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort's heart jumped as he saw Harry turn around slowly. He was simply breath-taking. The moonlight-pale skin, the bright green eyes (which now shone with fear) and the muscular chest and limbs made him want to pounce on him right at this moment.

()() No…calm down…don't let the veela take over…you don't need him remember…you're the great Lord Voldemort…()()

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort managed to spill some words.

"Well, well, well," He said, "Look what do we have here, the famous Harry Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding World. Who's here to save you now Potter? Dumbledore, perhaps?" He glanced over the direction of the still desperate old man.

Harry was struggling not to break down right now. The scene of Voldemort looming over him was too much to take.

(( NO!! Just…finish this Harry. I know you can do it. Damn his looks!))

"Stupify!"

Voldemort simply dodged the spell. "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew toward him, and he caught it with ease.

"I've been waiting for this moment forever Potter." Voldemort took a deep breath.

"Avada…"

Pictures of Harry falling lifelessly in front of him filled him head again. His green eyes were filled with sadness and regret, and also betrayal. He was pale as he laid on the cold floor, dull eyes staring at him.

"…Ked…"

His heart erupted with pain as he looked down at the lifeless Harry.

"…Stupify!!"

Harry looked at him in shock as the bright red light reached him, wondering why he had changed the spell.

Voldemort caught Harry as he fell limp into his arms. His heart filled with happiness as he simply held him. His arms felt tingly as he wrapped them around Harry. He looks down. Harry looked so peaceful. Like an angel.

Voldemort couldn't help but slowly closing the gap slowly between them…

()() NO!! ()()

And his mind kicked in.

()() What have I done? I told you not to love him!! But NOOO!! You just wouldn't listen…wait…Love?()()

Voldemort shook his head as he signed. He did NOT love Harry Potter. Love is a weakness, and he would not allow himself to have one.

He signaled the Death Eaters to retreat as he disapparated from Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	6. Aftermath

Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta- MadeWithLemons and Sarah Spray  
Chapter 6  
Aftermath

Voldemort walked silently through the corridors of the Riddle Manor with Harry in his arms. He stopped at the end of the corridor, and stared at the two corridors in front of him. One lead to the Dungeons, while the other one lead to the guest wings.

()()Well? What are you waiting for? Take the worthless brat to the Dungeons, where he belongs. ()()

Voldemort looked at the corridor that led to the Dungeons.

() NO! Don't you dare! He's your mate! How dare you put him on the cold stone floor in a smelly cell? TAKE HIM TO THE GUEST WINGS!()

Voldemort's red gaze bored into the other corridor.

()() Dont' listen to your Veela senses! You don't need him, remember? You don't need Harry Potter! ()()

Voldemort took a deep breath and stepped in the corridor that led to the Dungeons.

He kicked open an empty cell in the Dungeons and stepped inside, and bit his lip as he lowered Harry onto the floor gently.

Flashback

"Yes, My Highness, your mate. Every Veela has one. Normal Veelas couldn't live without their mate. The Noble Veelas will go insane without a mate, but they do resist longer to insanity."

"When can I get the position of the King?" Voldemort hissed.

"My Highness, you can't take the position without a mate. King Laird did not find his mate for a long time, so the council decided to fake Queen Raina as his mate. But the council already knows that you have a mate that's out there, so you can't take the crown without your mate."

"You better be telling the truth, old man. You can stay here at the Manor for tonight. We'll see what happens tomorrow." He snapped his fingers; a house elf appeared with a crack. "Twincky, lead this man to the guest wings."  


Flashback

Voldemort gasped in realization. How could he forget? If he wanted to rule the Veelas, he had to have a mate.

He looked back at Harry. Maybe they were meant to be. If he had to mate with Harry Potter to rule, he would. It was too late to back out. He'd done too much for the war. After all, Harry Potter was attractive. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

()()But I do not love him. He is only a tool for my victory. Only a tool. ()()

……….HP……….HP……….HP……….HP………..HP……….

Voldemort let his cruel grin appear on his face. He was sitting in his throne again, facing his Death Eaters.

"My loyal Death Eaters," He started, "Due to your precious efforts, Hogwarts is down. Soon we will rule the whole world!"

Cheers filled through the room.

"Bring me the prisoners!"

A group of Death Eaters levitated Dumbledore and all the Hogwarts staff, including some students. They were all tied up with magical robes.

"Excellent." Voldemort hissed, and made his way up to Dumbledore, who was struggling to untie the robes.

"Dumbledore. After years of fighting, finally you've lost. Tell me, how does it feel to be a loser?"

Dumbledore only closed his eyes, concentrating to perform some wandless magic.

Voldemort sneered.

"It's no use, Dumbledore. I already told Severus to give you a potion that drains your magic for 2 days. You really should get to know a person before you trust them."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he jerked his head toward Severus, who stood by Voldemort and held his head high.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, pointed his wand at Dumbledore. Dumbledore wrinkled his eyebrows together in pain, determined not to make any sound.

"You've done well, my Death Eaters," Voldemort smirked as the Death Eaters kneeled in appreciation. "Bring the prisoners to the Dungeons. I shall deal with Potter."

……….HP……….HP……….HP……….HP……….HP……….

Voldemort tucked Harry in the huge silk bed.

"Twincky, take care of him. Warn me if he wakes up."

The house elf nodded quickly.

With that, Voldemort left the room.


	7. First Impressions

Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Chapter 7  
First Impression

Voldemort paced around his private chamber. What was he going to say when Harry woke up? He certainly wanted to make a good impression. He now realized that it isn't that easy to make your number one enemy fall in love with you.

()() Okay, just be gentle. Show him that you don't want to hurt him…If I could only control my veela blood and not pounce on him…()()

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud popping sound.

"Master, Mr. Potter had already woken up."

He turned around to only see the house-elf shaking in fear. He sighed.

"You may go, Twincky."

The house elf bowed happily and relieved, it popped away as soon as it could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up with a start as the stunning spell wore off. He was tucked in silk sheets.

(( When did they have silk sheets in the hospital wing? Feels nice though…they should definately keep it…))

He was about to fall back to sleep when his memories rushed back to him.

((Holy Shit))

He forced his eyes open again. He was in a huge bedroom with luxurious furniture and a fireplace. There were a door leading to the bathroom, the wardrobe, and the living room. Those rooms could compete with the Malfoy Manor. He was sitting on a king size black silk bed. The whole room was in black and 

silver.

((Whoa))

Harry closed his eyes and opened them again. The room was sill there and he was still sitting on the silk bed.

((Stop and rewind it back!! Why am I here instead of the dungeons?))

Harry's eyes widened.

((Unless Voldemort really likes me…oh stop daydreaming. Maybe he just wants you on the dark side. Well, he certainly knows how to treat a guest.))

"Mr. Potter's awake!" A house elf squeaked, making Harry jump.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"My name is Twincky, sir!" The house elf squeaked again before it continued ranting. "There is fresh clothes in the wardrobe sir! And Twincky provided fresh food on the table in the living room…"

"Who's your master and where am I?" Harry interrupted.

"Twincky's Master is," The house elf lowered her voice and leaned closer, "the Dark Lord. And you're in the Riddle Manor, Sir!"

"Why am I here instead of the dungeons?"

The house elf looked confused.

"Why would Master put his mate in a cell?"

Harry choked on his own saliva.

"Mate? Me? What?"

Twincky gasped, and ran to the other side of the room, banging her head against a wall before Harry could catcher her.

"Bad Twincky…Must be punished…"

"Stop!" Harry snapped and grabbed Twincky's shoulders and shook her. "What mate Twincky? Tell 

me!!"

"NO!" Twincky struggled her way out of Harry's grip. "Twincky is sorry…Twincky must not tell Master's secret! Twincky must inform her Master that Mr. Potter has awoken!"

"NO! Come back!" Harry yelled out to the house elf. But Twincky had already disappeared with a pop, leaving a very confused and shocked Harry staring into space.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was just finished dressing when Voldemort walked in. He gasped and turned around, staring right into Voldemort's eyes. He tensed under Voldemort's gaze, and realized Voldemort was almost…smiling. There was no menace on his face. Harry frowned. What was going on? Harry watched as something flickered in those red eyes and Voldemort's lips opened. Harry braced himself for the killing curse.

"Hey." A soft greeting was all that came out. Harry shivered under the low, velvet and sexy voice. Then he signed in desperation. He wasn't even going to try to argue with his crazy mind thinking Voldemort is sexy now. He was very sure that Voldemort didn't want to kill him. Persuade him to the Dark Side perhaps, he was almost curious what Voldemort would do. Threaten him perhaps? Maybe seduction?

No, that wasn't it. What about the mates that Twincky mentioned? Harry Potter was always important. That wasn't going to change.

Harry decided to play along and see what Voldemort would do.

He put a confused and frightened expression on his face.

Voldemort signed softly.

"Harry," He murmured, " I did something wrong sixteen years ago. I'm sorry for murdering your parents and I deeply regret doing it." Voldemort paused, thinking what to say.

Harry was shocked. He expected Voldemort to be nice, but an apology? He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He was more important to Voldemort then he thought.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I would like for us to start over, just…forget the past?"

Voldemort paused again.  


"I understand if this is too much for you…just…think about it?"

Harry could only nod numbly as Voldemort's velvet voice washed over him. God. Why hadn't he noticed Voldemort's intoxicating voice before?

"Good. Find me when you're done thinking." Voldemort lifted up the corners of his lips a little and gracefully left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort took another deep breath and placed his left hand on the handle of the doorknob.

()()Well, this is it. ()()

He quietly walked in the room, and was immediately engulfed by the most addictive scent. The scent of his mate. He gazed at Harry as he tensed and turned around before staring into those deep emerald eyes. He felt as if he was drowning into the twirling shades of green. He broke the eye contact as Harry frowned, and was curious when realization hit Harry's face.

Voldemort opened his mouth to say what he had been practicing in front of a mirror for the past hour only to find that he had no memory what-so-ever about what he was supposed to say.

()()What? Come one, you can't do this to me! You've been practicing for the past hour!! Okay, what to do…what to do…oh! I remember something Nott said to Malfoy…um…what was it? Something about don't think? Well, it's worth a try. Sure our relationship couldn't be worse.()()

"Hey." Words came out of his lips. He smirked mentally as Harry shivered, and his heart sank again as Harry's face filled with confusion and fear.

He sighed involuntarily.

"Harry," He felt his lips started talking again, "I did something wrong 16 years ago. I'm sorry for murdering your parents and I deeply regret for doing it."

()() WHAT? Did I just apologize? A Dark Lord NEVER apologizes! What were you thinking?()()

He banged his head against a wall mentally.  


He looked at Harry. Shock was written all over his face. No matter how loud his mind was yelling at him, he couldn't stop his lips from moving.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, and, I would like for us to start over. Just…forget the past?"

He paused and waited for Harry to answer.

()() You think he'll answer so soon, you moron? You think he'd give up his whole life and hand it over to you in seconds just because you gave him a pathetic apology?()()

"I understand…if this is too much for you…just…think about it?"

()() God, I just stammered. I really need to go to St. Mungos soon. I'm worried about my own mental health.()()

But his inside almost exploded with joy as Harry nodded. He could barely keep himself from jumping around the room cheerfully.

"Good. Find me when you're done thinking." Voldemort turned toward the door, giving Harry a twirl of black robes before exiting the room.


	8. Veelas, Decisions, and Discoveries

Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta — MadeWithLemons and Sarah Spray  
Chapter 8  
Veelas, Decision, and Discovery

"My Lord, you have a visitor." Wormtail shakily informed him. Voldemort waved his hand.  
"Send him in." He replied.

The same, old veela secret keeper walked in and bowed.

"Your Highness."

Voldemort nodded. He was enojoying all of the manners.

"The king requested to take you into the castle and meet him, the queen, and the council."

Voldemort's stomach dropped.

()()I'm going to meet my parents!! Oh my god! I'm going to meet my parents! I wonder what they're like...oh stop babbling, they're just normal veelas. A dark lord never cares about his parents.()()

"Very well."

The old man bowed again.

"Your highness, I need you to grad a hold of this." he pulled out a piece of stone from his sleeves.

"Portkey?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Voldemort sneered and grabbed the stone, feeling the jerk behind his navel as he disappeared.

He landed in a huge throne room with marble floors and luxurious chairs and tables. Behind the tables sat about 7 veelas. He guessed that was the council. On the largest throne sat the king, accompanied by the queen, who sat on a slightly smaller throne at the King's left. To the king's right was another throne, less luxurious than the 2 others but nonetheless stunning. It was empty.

()()Must be my seat. This one's so much better than the throne in Riddle Manor. ()()  


The throne was made in dark, smooth wood, and decorated in silver and diamonds, mostly emeralds. The cushion looked unbelievingly soft and was white, around the back of the chair it was wrapped with white furs.

Voldemort's gaze shifted onto the King and Queen.

The king was much like the secret keeper. His hair was black and flowed around his shoulders, his high cheekbones caused a sheen around his cheeks. A pair of lovingly red eyes stared down.

Voldemort could only stare and hold his breath in anticipation as the king, his father, slowly rose out of his seat and made his way to him.

()()God, I can't believe...My father, a veela king...()()

The King stopped right in front of Voldemort. Red eyes met red eyes.

Voldemort was stunned by what he saw…so much love, affection, happiness and pride. Warmth spread around his body in his veins. He didn't know love could feel that good.

The king's finger trailed down Voldemort's cheek. "Amir." He whispered. "My son."

Voldemort hugged weakly back as the king pull him into his arms.

"Father." He mumbled in the king's robes. He felt like his body was relaxed from head to toe. Too relaxed. His knees felt weak and a lump formed in his throat.

()() No! I'm not going to cry! Seriously, dark lords don't cry! What do you think you are? A sissy girl? ()()

Voldemort blinked rapidly and gave out a tiny relieved sigh as the tears went away.

He pulled away from the hug and gave the king a desperate look.

()() Okay, a little help here? You know, I'm not exactly an expert in these situations…been a dark lord and all…so what do I say?? Please? Just…say something?()()

Luckily, his problems were solved.

"I haven't seen you since you were born." The king whispered, still staring at his son unbelievingly. "40 years, isn't it? Well, look at you, all grown up to a handsome man…"

Voldemort nearly chocked on his own saliva.  


()() Young? I'm 40 years old for god's sake! No wait…aren't veelas supposed to live longer? Um…I really have to pay attention to what Wormtail says sometimes…and he thought I was handsome!()()

Voldemort glanced at the secret keeper that bought him here. The man was looking slightly amused.

()()If only he saw me before Harry turned 16…()()

Voldemort looked at the Queen, who was still sitting in the throne with a smile on her face.

"Mother?" He breathed.

The woman's smile got wider.

"No, child." She said softly, and a wave of disappointment washed through him.

"I've always known that Laird, your father, is not my mate." The Queen looked at him with sad eyes, "I don't know who is my mate…maybe he hasn't turned 16, maybe he died when I was born. I didn't expect Laird to love me, although we're married, let alone have a child with me. I've always known that he'll find his mate someday and produce a heir. I did not know why he kept it from me in the first place, when you were born." The Queen glanced disapprovingly at the King, "But I found out eventually. I was shocked when I found out, disappointed that he kept it from me, perhaps, but not mad." The Queen smiled fondly, "Jacinda, your mother, has gone out of town today. She had some urgent business with her mother, I believe, but she sends blessings to you and is very disappointed that she doesn't get to see you today."

Voldemort simply nodded.

The king chuckled. "You're babbling again, Raina." He held Voldemort's shoulders gently and turned him around. "Remember, only me, the Queen, the secret keeper, and the council know that Raina isn't your Mother. We've been keeping it quite for a long time and we are not planning to let this secret get out of hand."

Voldemort nodded numbly.

...

Harry was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands under his head. For the past few days he had rarely got out of bed.

The truth is, Harry Potter had been completely mind fucked.

After Voldemort had left, the words had sank in and crashed Harry's mind with a brutal force.

"Think about it." Voldemort had said. Well, Harry had been thinking about it. A lot.

What was the main reason that Harry was against Voldemort?

((Because he killed your parents and muggles.)) A small voice in back of his head whispered.

Well, Voldemort had already apologized for killing his parents, hadn't he? If he didn't mean to kill them, Harry would forgive him. Hell, Harry would forgive anyone if they just apologized.

Harry had never met any nice muggles. First the Dursleys…his neighbours were too busy to even care about him and same with the teachers. Maybe there was a REASON that pure-bloods didn't like muggles?

But what if he stayed with the light side? He would have to spend the summers, and possibly the holidays at the Dursleys. He would be under Dumbledore's manipulation and his Gryffindor "friends" shadows. Sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice to go to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Would his life be better if he was in Slytherin? Was there any reason he should stay with the light side?

His friends, who had dumped and crawled right back to him, and they expected him to kill Voldemort, to be the whole wizard world's hero, despite the fact he was only 16? Remus, who's still mourning Sirius and refusing to talk to anyone? His godfather and parents? The Hogwarts staff and his fans? Draco, his true friend, who is a future Death-Eater? Was there any reason?

But what if he joined the dark side? Will he be merely only a slave? What about the "mate" thing?

Something clicked in his mind and he remembered Hagrid saying something about veelas and their soul mates.

Harry gasped.

But could Voldemort be a veela? Yes. That would explain the powers and the sexy look. But why didn't he look good from the start? Why now? And aren't Voldemort's parents a muggle and a witch? Surely there was nothing about magical creatures. Unless…

Harry groaned. Where is Hermione when he needed her?

...

The king introduced every council member sitting at the table.

"This," he gestured to the one sitting toward the throne, "is the king's personal assistant, Leo. He will assist you with most of the things, if you have questions, ask him."

Leo winked and nodded at Voldemort. Voldemort nodded back.

The king pointed to the person beside Leo.

"This is Taurean. He's the one that controls all the armies, powerful fellow." The king leaned in and whispered, "Do not provoke him. His temper is outrageous. I've almost lost a summer home because of his temper."

Taurean was a strong looking man with reddish-brown hair. The man looked fierce and dangerous.

"Your highness," Taurean stood up and bowed.

The king went on.

"Those two," he pointed at the 2 blonde haired ladies, "are the ones who control the finances. They're both very bright. The one on the left is Kalare and the other is Kalea. As you can see, they're twins." The King grinned childishly, "Sometimes I have troubles to tell them apart."

Kalare and Kalea both had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Their hair looked soft, smooth and shiny. They're both very attractive, and they had everything a girl would kill for.

"These 3," The king pointed to the 3 people left, "Are the advisers. They do a little bit of everything, actually. They're Reynold, Minh, and Devin."

Reynold was very thin and had light brown hair; he was about 6 feet tall and looked very wise.

Minh had stunning ebony hair and dark brown eyes.

Devin was shorter than the rest of the council and had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Well, nice to meet…" Voldemort stopped as he felt his body burning and his heart stabbed over and over again. The image of Harry falling on to the floor, screaming in agony was played in his head.

Voldemort gasped out loud and turned to his father.

"I must go, my mate is in danger."

...

Harry paced around the huge shelves of the library. He had threatened Twincky to tell Voldemort about her telling him the secret if she didn't bring him to the library. He had never felt he needed a book so bad in his life.

Harry lifted a huge book out and turned to the Riddle page.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Son of Tom L. Riddle, was adopted in 1960.

Although Harry had expected those words, it still hit him like an electric shock.

So it was true. This is the reason why Voldemort had been nice to him. There was no doubt about it.

Voldemort was a veela and Harry was his mate.

(Backflash)

"A veela must find their mate to survive…once their mate turned 16, I think." Hagrid explained, "If they found their mate, they will do everything to protect him or her and eventually mate with them. Their mating season is usually February to April. During the season, the veela will be extremely possessive about their mate and the desire to mate will be unbearable. Male pregnancy will be possible for veelas, but they have to say a spell, I believe."

Hagrid scratched his chin, trying to remember something.

"Oh, and they can only have 1 child."

(Flashback)

Harry stumbled backwards.

Is this the chance? The chance that he'd wanted forever, to have a family?

He was so deeply in thought he didn't notice as a person sneaked behind him and shouted "Crucio!"

He felt he was burning inside. Knives slicing every muscle. He couldn't help but to fall into the floor and screamed in agony.


	9. The Torturers

Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Betas - MadeWithLemons and Sarah Spray  
Chapter 9  
The Torturers

The pain slowly faded and Harry was thrown into a huge cell. Someone grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Aw…poor little Potty thinks he can rival the Dark Lord."

Harry was thrown towards the nearest wall with an awful cracking sound. He slid down slowly onto the floor. Harry struggled to open his eyes.

Standing in front of him was Bellatrix and Nott, who both had their wands pointed at him. Around him were Albus Dumbledore, Remus, Rom, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Fudge, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid as well as Mr and Mrs. Weasley. They were all looking at him with sympathy, regret and hope. Ron and Hermione were struggling weakly against their chains.

"No! Let him go you bastards!" Ron shouted.

"Would you look at that, Potty's Gryffindork friend is defending him! How…pathetic." Bellatrix crooned. Then she turned to Harry. "My Lord will be thrilled now that you're captured, Potter. I will become the most respected…" Nott sent her a glare, "WE will become the most respected Death Eaters!" She laughed evilly.

But he was Voldemort's bloody mate! They should bow to him and kiss the hem of his robes…Voldemort will know if they hurt him…Voldemort will stop them…right?

"But I'm Voldemort's…"

"Do not say the Dark Lord's name! Crucio!" Nott bellowed.

Harry writhed under the pain and screamed till his throat went hoarse. Nott lifted the spell.

"Aw…Potty's begging for his life now…how…un-Gryffindor like." Bellatrix sneered, "Incendio Sangium!"

Harry cried out in pain as his blood boiled and heat burned his skin. His skin turned red and he was feeling like he was inside an oven.

He fell to the floor as the spell ended. Nott pointed his wand at Remus.

"Now Potter, do you want Lupin to suffer? Full moon is near, you know, we could leave him here and let him destroy all of your friends and then himself. Do you want that Potter? Or would you be so kind to take the punishment for him?"

Lupin was shaking his head frankly, desperately telling Harry not to take it.

Nott walked closer to Remus. "Cru…"

"No!" Harry croaked from the floor. "I'll take it. I'll take all of theirs."

Several 'No's! were shouted across the room.

"Your choice, Potter," Nott laughed, "Your kindness will kill you someday, Potter. Crucio!"

Harry screamed again as the pain hit him again. Nott muttered another Crucio.

He ended the spell and kicked Harry hard in the ribs.

"Have you had enough Potter? I'm sure your parents would be real proud of you now, useless scumbags they were."

"You bastard." Harry managed to whisper.

Bellatrix cut in.

"Why are we wasting time talking? Diffindo!"

Harry let out a final scream as he felt his body ripping apart slowly and fell into blissful darkness.

Voldemort ran down the corridor and rushed into Harry's room. Panic rose higher in his chest as he searched through the rooms and found nothing but furniture.

"Twincky!" he roared and grabbed the house-elf's neck as it appeared.

"Where is Harry?"

The elf squirmed and squeaked, "Twincky must not tell Mr. Potter's secret! Twincky…"

Voldemort roared again and threw the house elf across the room.

"I am your master!" Voldemort shrieked, "Tell me!"

Twincky shivered in fear and whispered, "In the library, sir."

Voldemort apparated into the library.

"Harry?" he called out. No one answered.

"Where are you?" he whispered to himself with terror. He couldn't afford to lose Harry. No, he couldn't afford to lose the Veela throne.

His eyes settled on the book on the floor. Family Histories. It was lying on the floor with its pages bent, like someone had dropped it and not bothered to pick it up.

Harry.

The Death Eaters.

The Dungeons.

Voldemort stepped into the cell in time to see Bellatrix cast the Diffindo curse on Harry. Harry screamed as several long wounds appeared on his chest and back. Voldemort stunned both Bellatrix and Nott, anger rising in his chest.

He restrained himself to run over to Harry side and panic all over him. The other prisoners are already looking at him with shock and curiosity. Instead he forced himself to walk calmly over to Harry's side and apparated them both to Harry's rooms.

Voldemort carried Harry to the bathroom and placed Harry in the bathtub. The sight of Harry made him shudder. Harry was covered in blood and three deep cuts slashed around his chest and back.  


Voldemort removed Harry's shirt and trousers with a flick of his wand, leaving him in his boxers. Although Harry was covered in blood and bruises, he could still see his pale skin. His pale skin that glowed in the light. Voldemort couldn't help but to lock his gaze to the muscular chest and long legs. His wand brushed a bruise right below Harry's left nipple. Harry shivered.

Harry's intoxicating scent was drowning Voldemort. He brushed a strand of hair out of Harry's face and gazed at the slightly parted pink lips. He couldn't help but think of the feeling of those lips pressed against his own. Voldemort lowered his body towards the bathtub and slowly leaned close, leaving merely an inch between his and Harry's lips. He lingered, before leaning in further…

POP!

Voldemort jerked back from the bathtub. Twincky appeared behind him.

"Your healing potion, sir." Twincky squeaked from behind.

"Right…" Voldemort looked dazed, and snatched the potion from the house elf's hand.

He gently opened Harry's mouth and poured the Potion down his mouth, while rubbing his throat gently.

Voldemort watched as the bruises slowly faded and the wounds closed. He carried Harry to the bedroom and tucked Harry in the bed.

"How dare you!" Voldemort roared at the two cowering figures in front of him.

"I am sorry, My Lord, I did not know you had other plans for the boy…" Nott whimpered.

"What did I say about disobeying my orders?" Voldemort hissed angrily.

Bellatrix and Nott seemed to curled up tighter on the floor.

"Crucio!" Voldemort spat and a small wave of contentment hit him as he watched them screaming in agony.

He held the spell for ten minutes before he lowered his wand.

"What spell did you use on Potter?" Voldemort hissed.

"The Crucio Curse, My Lord." Bellatrix answered shakily.

"Do not lie to me! Crucio!"

After she got up from the floor, she answered again, "four Crucio, an Incendio, and a Diffindo."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed into slits. His Harry had suffered four Crucio and a powerful Diffindo?

"You will be suffering like Potter did every week, until he chooses to punish you otherwise, is that clear?"

Bellatrix and Nott nodded.

"Good. Crucio!"

Voldemort watched those green eyes snapped open with pain and fear. Harry flinched as Voldemort touched his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Voldemort asked softly.

"Tired and sore," Harry croaked from the bed, his eyelids began to drop again.

"No one will ever hurt you again. Sleep, my little one." Voldemort whispered as Harry closed his eyes.

Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor

No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón

(I know I haven't been a saint  
But I can make it up to you  


Man doesn't live on bread alone  
Nor do I live on excuses

We only learn from mistakes  
And today I know my heart is yours)

- La Tortura by Shakira


	10. The Talk, Prisoners, and Draco

Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta — MadeWithLemons and Sarah Spray  
Chapter 10  
The Talk, The Prisoners, and Draco

Harry woke up with a headache. His whole body was sore and weak.

((If my muscles could talk, they'd be screaming)) he thought and rolled over, hoping to get to a more comfortable position. He buried his face in silk sheets and sighed softly. He reached his arm to his side to get his glasses from the side table. He barely stopped himself from screaming as he felt skin instead of the smooth surface of his glasses.

((Where am I?))

Memories slowly made its way back to Harry's head.

((Shit! Why do I keep forgetting I don't need my glasses anymore?))

Voldemort stirred.

((Aw, no. I woke him up. Wait a minute. Why is he IN MY BED?))

Arms tightened around Harry.

((Oh God, please tell me we didn't do anything last night.)) Harry slowly moved his hand onto his thigh, and let out a silent relieved sigh as he felt the silk pyjama bottom.

Voldemort groaned and moved Harry closer to his chest.

Harry closed his eyes and evened out his breathing the best he could. He tried to relax into Voldemort's oddly comforting embrace.

He felt Voldemort shift more against him. He had no choice put to press his forehead onto Voldemort's warm, hard chest. Harry's skin tickled, warning him that he was being watched. Fingers trailed down his arm, the touches so light his skin itched. Harry bit his tongue, preventing himself to giggle or scratch his arm. Voldemort's hand brushed a strand of his hair away from his forehead and traced his scar gently.

((When did Voldemort become so…gentle?))

"Beautiful." Voldemort murmured and lied back on the bed.  


With a quiet pop, a house-elf whispered, "Lucius Malfoy is here to see you, sir."

Harry's scar tickled happily and sent out a shiver down his back as Voldemort's lips pressed down on his forehead; despite his mind screaming in shock.

((He kissed me! The Dark Lord kissed me! The Evil, Insane Dark Lord just fucking KISSED me! Why, WHY did he have to be a Veela?))

He felt Voldemort untangle himself from Harry's limbs and roll out of bed, closing the door with a quiet click.

Inside the room Harry opened his eyes, sank into his pillow and sighed in relief.

Voldemort groaned and stirred as he woke up. He smiled at the figure lying in his arms with his forehead buried in his chest. One of Harry's arms was draped around his neck.

()()I believe this is the best morning I've ever spent.()()

Harry was shirtless and curled around him. His Veela instincts were screaming at him, urging him to mate with the skin to skin contact.

Voldemort watched Harry's chest rise and fall, and trailed his hand down Harry's slightly muscular arm, enjoying the smooth skin. His fingers brushed a strand of soft, silky hair away before tracing the lighting mark that he gave Harry.

Voldemort gazed at Harry's and found out that he could not take his eyes off him. Harry's face was relaxed, his expression peaceful. His eyes were fluttering ever so slightly; his lips were slightly parted, sending out puffs of air as he exhaled.

"Beautiful." The word escaped his mouth as he watched, enthralled by the rise and fall of Harry's chest.

()()Why hadn't I noticed his beauty before? I was an idiot trying to kill him…now I can have all of him. He would be mine, and only mine.()()

A quiet pop interrupted his gaze. He looked up from the bed and found a house-elf standing in the middle of the room.

"Master, Lucius Malfoy is here to see you." The elf whispered, afraid of waking Harry up

Voldemort nodded and the house-elf disappeared.

He looked down at Harry again. Thankfully, the house-elf did not wake him up.

()()I've trained them well.()()

He carefully untangled himself from Harry, and pulled on a dark red robe. He couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on Harry's forehead before leaving the room and closing the door with a quiet click.

Voldemort strode in the throne room, hiding his happiness with his big strides. Lucius was already standing in front of the throne as he settled in it, waiting patiently. Lucius kneeled at Voldemort's feet and kissed his robes; a similar figure trailed behind him and repeated his actions.

"Lucius," Voldemort drawled, "What brings you here?"

"I have brought my son, Draco My Lord, like you asked me to in the last meeting." Lucius answered politely with his head slightly tilting towards his son.

"Ah…yes." Voldemort leaned forward and scanned the young Malfoy up and down, calculating him before he leaned back in his chair again. "I believe he's quite…close to Potter?"

Lucius' eyes widened for a moment before the cold mask slipped back into place.

"My Lord, forgive me, I had no idea…" Lucius quickly apologized, and made a mental note that he would have to have a serious conversation with Draco when they get back.

Voldemort ignored Lucius' apology, and turned to Draco.

"Draco?" He questioned.

"N…no, my lord." Draco stammered.

Oo(I'm going to kill Harry if he survives. Look at the trouble he's gotten me in! My father will kill me…I just hope I don't die in here first.)oO

"Do not lie to me, Draco." Voldemort hissed.

Oo(Shit.)oO

"Y…yes, My Lord." Draco answered.  


"The only reason," Voldemort hissed dangerously, "That I'm not punishing you right now for lying to me is that you could be useful, Draco. But don't make a habit of it."

Draco shivered. "Yes Sir."

"Lucius, you're dismissed. I will call you again to escort Draco back to the Malfoy Manor." Voldemort said in a low voice, never taking his eyes off the younger Malfoy.

Lucius was very confused. Why was his son useful to the Dark Lord? Draco was barely over 16 and had very little powers. Unless the Dark Lord wanted him to be his slave…Lucius mentally shuddered at that thought. Why did he not know that fact that Draco and Potter were close? He was worried and disappointed. He only hoped that the Dark Lord would not hurt his son.

"Of course, My Lord." Lucius answered carefully, and disapparated from the throne room.

Draco stared at the spot where his father was standing seconds ago. He turned his gaze to Voldemort fearfully, and braced himself for the hex that he expected to come.

"Now, Draco," Voldemort's voiced changed from the angry hiss to drawl again, "You will go to the biggest room in the guest wings and deal with the person inside. I expect you to…" Voldemort frowned, "entertain my guest. Understand?"

Draco barely stopped his jaws from hitting the floor. He had survived from lying to The Dark Lord, only to be used to entertain a guest?

"Yes, My Lord." Draco bowed again and made his way to the guest wings. Whoever this guest is must be an important person.

Harry sighed as he pulled on a black robe by his bed. This morning is just so…odd. He found himself craving for Voldemort's gentle touches. He spent the whole morning arguing with himself on the bed. He came to the conclusion that he would go along with this thing, as long as Voldemort…liked him and played gentle. He was craving for love and he knew it. He had dreamt of meeting his perfect mate and spending the rest of his life with his him.

He knew that he couldn't possibly turn Voldemort from evil to Mr. Saint, but there were certainly advantages. It would put his life out of risk, for example.

He personally didn't have a problem with Voldemort ruling the world. The only reason he desperately tried to kill Voldemort was because Voldemort tried to kill him, and he was a threat to his friends. Now 

with his friends, and the ones that he cared about off the hook, he had nothing to worry about.

A soft knock came from the door. Harry slid of the bed and stretched. Why was Voldemort back so soon?

He opened the door. "Back so…" He stopped when he saw Draco standing at the doorway with his head slightly bowed silver eyes as big as saucers. "Soon?" He finished shakily. Slowly a huge grin made its way to Harry's face. "Draco!"

"Harry?" Draco whispered unbelievingly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm a Death Eater impersonating Harry Potter." Harry sneered. "Of course it's me. What are you doing here?"

Draco looked thrown back.

"No, no, what are YOU doing here?" Draco asked incredulously, "Oh, no, did The Dark Lord make you his slave?"

"What?"

"Okay, I know you're under a lot of pressure now. It's actually not that bad, you know, he is not entirely unattractive. Look at the bright side; at least he isn't torturing you…"

"No…wait, Draco, I'm not Voldemort's slave!" Harry said loudly.

Silence.

"Oh…then why are you here?" Draco asked, obviously confused.

Harry sighed. He knew he had to tell someone someday. He guessed this was coming.

"Um…Draco, I can trust you, right?" Harry asked, just in case.

"Duh." Draco answered. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"But Draco, you can't tell ANYONE, this is very important and…" Harry started ranting.

"Harry, I can't exactly tell anyone when I don't even know what it is." Draco snapped impatiently. "Now spill."  


"Okay." Harry took a deep breath. "Do you know about Veelas?"

"Veelas?" Draco asked, scratching his chin, "Those gorgeous creatures that cheerlead at a Quidditch Game and turn into birds when they're mad?"

"Yeah…" Harry said uncertainly.

"What about them?"

"Do you know about Veelas and their…mates?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I might not like Hagrid but I am the second," Draco grimaced, "best student in Hogwarts. I do listen to his ranting."

"Um, okay, see, Voldemortisaveelaandimhismate." Harry finished, slurring the second half of the sentence. He could feel a tinge of pink begin to colour his cheeks.

"Excuse me?"

"Um…" Harry's blush became deeper, "Voldemort is a Veela and I'm his mate."

Draco just stared at him. Then he started laughing.

"Real funny Harry. Now tell me the reason that you're in this beautifully decorated room instead of the dungeons."

"It's true, Draco." Harry admitted softly.

Draco stared at him some more.

"WHAT?" Draco shrieked, "Voldemort is a Veela? That's absurd. Veelas are gorgeous creatures, Harry."

"He is gorgeous." Harry whispered.

"What?" Draco's jaw dropped. "Oh God, don't tell me you had a crush on Voldemort and made up all this Veela crap!"

"Draco! Have you even seen him? And I do not have a crush on Voldemort. Nor did I lie about the Veela stuff."

"Oh God are you serious?" Draco said unbelievingly. Harry nodded. "But he is THE DARK LORD! You're 

supposed to fight him! Harry, you REFUSED to talk about the fact that I am going to be a future Death-Eater when we were friends. Now you're going to commit yourself to the Dark Lord just like that? He killed your parents!"

"He apologized." Harry shrugged.

"He apologized," Draco said incredulously, "And you forgave him? He just apologized?"

"Well, yeah." Harry said, not knowing what the problem was.

"Oh God," Draco breathed, "I swear, you're not human. So you're going to be in our side now?"

"Yes…no."

"Harry, you can't change Voldemort, you know that."

Harry sighed. "I'm not trying to change him."

"But you can't shag him and be on the light side."

"I'm not on the light side."

"Then you're on our side?"

"No. Well, kind of. I'm not going to kill people and stuff. But personally I have no problem with Voldemort taking over the World."

Draco continued to stare at him.

"But what about Ron and Hermione?"

"He won't hurt them." Harry smiled happily, "He won't do anything that upsets me. I'm his mate, remember? I'm his world."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"So have you…bonded yet?"

"NO!" Harry shouted, the blush coming back. "We haven't really done anything yet."

"I still can't believe you're his mate. You're arch-rivals!"

"I know." Harry said softly.

Draco smirked and lied back on the huge bed.

"So what's the soft side of the Dark Lord like?" Draco asked.

"Weird." Harry answered honestly, "He's like a love-sick puppy when he's around me. Well, alone. I never imagined Voldemort like this."

Draco pulled a face.

"Me neither. So that's why he didn't Crucio me when I lied to him." Draco said to himself.

"You lied to him?"

"When he asked me if we were 'close', and I lied." Draco shrugged. "You would too if you were me. He's a little over-protective about you, you know."

"We probably shouldn't tell him that he had a relationship," Harry said, "Let's keep that to ourselves."

"Yes, I don't want to be ripped into a million pieces." Draco agreed.

POP

"Mr. Malfoy, your father sends a message saying you should be going by now." The house-elf squeaked. "He's waiting for you in the sitting room."

"Well," Draco turned to Harry. "I probably should go."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for coming. Don't tell anyone about this conversation, okay? I assume that you'll be coming here frequently?"

"Probably. Bye Harry!" Draco gave Harry a one armed hug before walking to the door.

"Bye." Harry waved.

Harry was frustrated. It's funny how he was utterly happy in the last hour, and then became completely frustrated. He still hadn't figured out a way to save his friends yet. They could be suffering in the dungeons right this moment. They were his friends after all, and he couldn't leave them in the dungeons. He knew he had to help them.  


"Twincky!" He called out to the only house-elf he knew.

"Yes Master?" Twincky replied after a silent pop.

"Can you get me the strongest healing potions and numbing potions? Bring me lots and lots of them."

"Yes sir." Twincky bowed and was about to pop when Harry asked.

"I trust you not to tell your master about this?" Harry asked gently.

"Twincky must tell her master your every move, Mr. Potter!" Twincky shook her head.

"You know," Harry said slowly, "Just imagine how mad he will be when he found out that you slipped his biggest secret. Maybe he'll give you clothes."

Twincky paled.

"Please, Mr.Potter, I will not tell Master, please, anything but clothes!" Twincky pleaded.

Harry nodded. "As long as you don't tell your Master about this."

Twincky nodded before disappearing.

Harry closed the door quietly, and tried not to make any sound with the bag that contained tons of vials. He was in a dark hallway that was connected to other hallways. He could only hope he can find the dungeons before someone find him.

He stepped into the dungeons with a relieved sigh. The hall ways were surprisingly empty, although the Manor was huge. It had taken him at least 2 hours before he found the dungeons.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Ron whispered in a corner.

"Well, I couldn't just let my friends bleed," Harry made his way to Ron and reached inside his bag and pulled out a healing potion and numbing potion. "Here, drink this." He held the vial to Ron's lips and poured the liquid down his throat.

"Ew." Ron grimaced when he had finished drinking, "Snape made them. I know it."  


Harry laughed before he moved on to the next person.

Half an hour later he stood in the middle of the cell. The prisoners were completely healthy and pain-free. That didn't stop the questions coming.

"Harry," Dumbledore asked solemnly, "Why didn't Voldemort allow the Death Eaters to hurt you?"

"Why aren't you here, in this cell, with us?" Hermione asked.

"Did you join the Dark Side?" Ron spat.

"No!" Remus retorted, "He'll never join Voldemort!"

"Then why…"

"Guys!" Harry said loudly. The arguing stopped. "I'm sorry but I can't explain this right now, but I promise I'll get you out of here safe, okay?"

"Harry," Ron gasped, "You DID join you-know-who! It's the only reason…look at you! Not a scratch!"

"Ron, I didn't join Voldemort!" Harry snapped, and then sighed. "Look, he has some other plans for me, but I promise you'll get out of here safe."

Footsteps could be heard outside the dungeons.

"I have to go!" Harry whispered and then ran out of the cell, staying in the dark shadows.

Voldemort knocked on Harry's door. He was finally done with the planning; he needed to talk to Harry.

"Harry?" He called outside the door, "Open up."

He stood patiently outside, waiting for a response. His panic grew when none came.

"Harry?" He pounded on the door, "Are you in there?"

Still nothing.

"I'm coming in!" He grabbed the doorknob and rushed in the room, it was empty.

"Shit," He cursed. Harry just recovered from Nott and Bellatrix, what had he gotten into now?

"Twincky!" Voldemort snapped. He grabbed the house-elf like he did the first time Harry disappeared. "Where is Harry?"

"Um…" A voice came from the doorway. Voldemort dropped the elf and turned around. There Harry was, standing outside the door carrying an empty bag.

"Where were you?" Voldemort pulled Harry in the room and closed the door, "I thought the Death-Eaters hurt you again! Don't do that ever again!"

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I was just trying to get to the kitchens…"

"Why didn't you call the house-elf?" Voldemort asked, taking the bag from Harry's hands.

"I didn't have my wand…"

Voldemort grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "And that is not a permission to leave your room! I never said you could wander around!"

"I'm sorry," Harry bit back a wince as Voldemort shook him, tears forming up in his eyes.

Voldemort released Harry when he saw the tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that hurt you…" Voldemort said quickly, his insides cringed at the apology. So now he was going to apologize 2 times a day. Oh, joy.

"It's okay." Harry blinked back the tears, "It's my fault, and I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry."

Voldemort sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, and Harry sat beside him.

"So did you think about what I said last time?" Voldemort asked softly, his Veela side shivered in fear at the thought of Harry rejecting him.

"Yeah," Harry took a deep breath. "I think I'd like to join the Dark Side." He closed his eyes. If he had imagined himself saying those words a month ago.

Voldemort smiled. His insides jumped for joy. Harry had forgiven him! He had a chance!

"There's something you should know," Voldemort broke the silence, "I'm not human." He waited for Harry to stare at him in shock, or scream or do something. But all he did was smile.

"I know." Harry said softly. "Let me guess, you're a Veela and I'm your mate?"

Voldemort was taken back. How did he figure out?

"How did you…?"

"Oh, I figured it out." Harry leaned back on the couch. "So do you turn into a bird when you're mad?" He asked out of curiosity. He could just imagine Lord Voldemort turning into a bird right before his eyes. It would be hilarious.

"Fortunately, no." Voldemort answered when he found his voice, "I'm…unique in our Veela clan."

Harry laughed. "It would be funny to see you turn into a bird."

Voldemort couldn't take his eyes off Harry as he laughed. He was beautiful.

"You're beautiful when you laugh." Voldemort whispered.

Harry smiled. "Thank you." Harry whispered back, unaware of Voldemort leaning forward towards him.

"I would do anything for you, Harry." Voldemort was so close, Harry could feel his breath.

"Really?" Harry breathed. Seeing Voldemort this close turned him on.

"Really." Voldemort confirmed before leaning in and pressing his lips over Harry's.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Voldemort's lips glided over Harry's and Harry slowly responded. Voldemort traced Harry's lower lip with his tongue. Harry opened his mouth, letting Voldemort's tongue explore and dance with his own tongue. Voldemort tasted of Pineapples and other tropical fruits. He sucked on Voldemort's tongue, wanting to taste more of the flavour.

Voldemort was glad when Harry opened his mouth. He glided his tongue over Harry's and explored the wet, hot cavern. Harry tasted of vanilla and strawberries. Voldemort just couldn't get enough of that sweet flavour. He moaned when Harry sucked on his tongue. He snaked his arms to wrap around Harry's waist as Harry buried his fingers in his ebony locks.

They panted heavily when they broke the kiss; Harry rested his head on Voldemort's shoulders and closed his eyes.

I would do anything for you, Harry.

Harry smirked. He had just found a way to save his friends.


	11. Riddle Manor

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta — Catherine Siviter  
Chapter 11  
The Riddle Manor  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Tom." Harry moaned as hot kisses trailed down his neck. He tangled his hands in Voldemort's hair and pressed his groin against Voldemort's, grinding slowly. He gasped as his cock rubbed against Voldemort's hard length. Lips abandoned his neck and crashed down to his mouth. Harry opened it when he felt Voldemort nibble his bottom lip. Tongues tangled with each other, dancing sensually.

**Deleted Scene**

"That," he gasped, "was amazing."  


Voldemort smiled and kissed Harry softly.

"We definitely should do that more often." Voldemort waved his hand over himself and Harry. "Scourgify."

"So," Harry looked around the room. He was in a great hall with lots of portraits; all of them looked like Voldemort. Well, the male ones. "Where was I going before I got attacked by a sex maniac?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Come on, we're almost in the living room."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Downstairs in the dungeons, Ron was just waking up. He looked around. Almost everyone he knew was here. He really hoped Harry would hurry up and save him. After all, he was the saviour of the Wizarding World. And that was the main reason that he had befriended him.

He didn't know much about Hermione and everyone else, but he could never get enough of Harry's fame. He admitted it was fun to be a celebrity's best friend. He could pick up the fame. Being famous and a hero was his dream. Just like what he had seen in the mirror of Erised.

He had been thinking for days. Worrying, actually. What if Harry had gone dark? Then everything would go wrong. But Harry had helped them, hadn't he? That didn't explain why Harry was living in the Manor instead of the dungeons.

"Remus," he whispered. Remus turned his head around to face him. Everyone had been quiet lately. He guessed that they all had a lot of thinking to do. "Do you think Harry's gone dark?"

Remus answered almost immediately.

"No." He answered harshly. "Harry would never, NEVER help that bastard."

"Remus!" Molly scolded him. "Do not use such language in front of the children!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"But what if he threatened him? What if he said that if Harry didn't join him he'd hurt us?" Ron asked, looking worried.

Silence.

"Weasley, we all know that whether Harry joins The Dark Lord or not, we will get hurt, or possibly, 

killed." Moody said hotly.

Ron thought about that for a while. Harry knew that, right?

"Why isn't he here?" Ron said quietly, "If You-Know-Who wanted to threaten Harry to join him, then Harry should be here, with us."

"Do you think You-Know-Who forced Harry to be his slave?" Hermione whispered.

"Slave?" Ron made a face, "I don't think he needs anymore house-elves."

"No! Are you really that dense? I meant a sexual…kind of slave!" Hermione shouted, but turned it to a whisper in the end.

Ron looked down. It actually hurt to hear that Hermione thought he was stupid. He wasn't stupid. He was just…slow…sometimes. It was probably the dungeon's fault. He really liked Hermione…fine…he loved her. Since forth year, actually. It was really frustrating that Hermione just wouldn't get it. Everyone had been expecting him and Hermione to be a couple. Get married, have a few children.

"I bet Harry was on the Dark Side all along!" Ron murmured harshly. After all, it had been nothing but danger for Hermione. And himself.

"Ron!" Hermione kicked her chains, although it looked like she wanted to kick Ron. "Listen to yourself! You are his best friend! How could you just turn on Harry's back like that?"

Ron looked down slightly and turned red.

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you that Harry has not betrayed us in the past." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"How do you know?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted again, she hissed at him.

Dumbledore's eyes stared into Ron's. There was always something mysterious about those icy blue eyes. Ron couldn't look away. He found those eyes alluring.

"Albus, you shouldn't read people's minds without their permission." Molly said angrily. Obviously she didn't like Dumbledore reading her son's mind, no matter how disappointed she was with Ron.

Ron gasped loudly and forced his eyes off Dumbledore's. He desperately tried to remember if he had felt anything weird.

"Is that how you knew Harry wasn't dark?" Ron asked carefully, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes. I apologize, Mr. Weasley."

"It's alright." Ron answered automatically.

"Look Ron, I don't know why Harry's staying in the Manor, but I trust him. He's been helping us during the past few days," Hermione said confidently, "And he said he would get us out of here. I trust him. He WILL get us out of here."

I hope so. Ron thought silently.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Wait." Harry tugged Voldemort in the other direction as they made their way to the living room. "Who's that?" He pointed to the Portrait that stood out in the middle of the wall. The frame was pure gold and silver, and it was the biggest one in the room.

"Salazar Slytherin." Voldemort rolled his eyes and pointed to the small letters on the bottom of the frame. "Are you sure you don't need glasses?"

Harry ignored Voldemort's comment and turned to look at Salazar. He had long black hair that reached to his shoulders, red eyes, and high cheekbones. His skin was pale and he had a tiny smile on his lips. On his shoulder was a shiny silver and green snake. She was dozing off, wrapped around Salazar's neck.

"Hello." Salazar said when Harry came near. "A new Death-Eater, Tom? He looks young." He scanned Harry over, looking for any imperfections.

"Actually, he's my mate." Voldemort answered politely, a hint of venom in his voice.

"Ah…I always forget that you were adopted." Salazar's smiled faded, although his face still looked sincere. He turned to look at Harry again.

"You're very lucky, Tom." Salazar said softly.

"Thank you." Voldemort bowed slightly before tugging Harry along with him.

"What was that about?" Harry quickened his steps to catch up with Voldemort.

"Contrary to popular beliefs, I am not so fond of Salazar Slytherin." Voldemort answered curtly.  


"Why not?"

"I don't trust him. He's selfish. Although he does have respect for Veelas." Voldemort murmured. ()()Especially the Royal Veelas.()() He added silently.

"He looked nice to me." Harry remarked.

"That's what he wants you to think." Voldemort grabbed Harry's hand and pushed the double doors open. "Shall we continue your tour?"

"Wow." Harry's eyes widened as he stepped into the living room. The room was made from entirely black marble with a huge fireplace. The couch, loveseats, and armchairs were all made in expensive black leather and surrounded a black oak coffee table. The table legs were silver snakes intertwined around each other, with gold tints over their bodies.

"It's beautiful." Harry said, still shocked. "Don't you think it's too…black?" He frowned.

Tom chuckled. "Well, I never had the time to redecorate. I think I like it just the way it is. I never spend much time in here anyway."

Harry walked by the couch and trailed his finger down the table leg.

"I like these snakes." Harry said softly.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"I think I just turned Harry Potter into a Slytherin." He said unbelievingly.

Harry laughed.

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. But I refused."

Voldemort was shocked. No one had ever, had a choice in which house they were going to be in. It was the sorting hat's job to decide, and the hat didn't allow anyone to argue with it, let along refuse.

"You refused the sorting hat?"

Harry plopped onto the couch.

"Yes. It said I had a choice."

"It said you had a choice?"

Harry nodded.

"Why didn't you choose Slytherin? Not good enough for you?" Voldemort pretended to be angry.

Harry chuckled.

"No, it's just that my first friend, Hagrid said you were in Slytherin and you were evil, no offence, Ron said Slytherin was evil…I didn't want to be in a bad house, that's all."

"I AM evil, Harry." Voldemort said. "I think Slytherin's the best house in Hogwarts."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, every Slytherin says that."

Voldemort smirked.

"True."

At that moment, Wormtail rushed into the room.

Harry growled at the sight of Wormtail and threw himself at him.

"You!"

"Harry!" Voldemort shouted, grabbing his mate around the waist and locking him in his arms. Harry was flailing in his arms.

"You betrayed my parents! LET ME GO!"

Wormtail looked surprised and cringed at Harry's yelling.

"Harry! Calm Down!" Voldemort yelled. Harry was pretty strong. "Wormtail." He growled, "I'll hear what you have to say later. Stay out of my sight!"

"Y yes, My Lord." Wormtail squeaked in fear and scrambled out of the room.

Harry slumped in his arms as soon as Wormtail was out of sight.

"Why?" He whispered, "Why did you let him go? I hate you!"  


Voldemort could feel a sharp pain in his chest as Harry finished the sentence.

"Harry, I'm sorry that you couldn't kill Wormtail today. But I promise I'll let you later, okay? He's useful to me at the moment." Voldemort said apologetically.

Harry turned his head and looked up to him.

"Promise?"

Voldemort smiled. "I promise."

"I'm sorry for being harsh. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you." Harry looked down to the floor.

"It's okay." Voldemort sighed happily as the pain subsided.

"I thought there wasn't going to be anyone around?" Harry asked.

"I never thought Wormtail would visit…Do you think we should tell the Death Eaters about us?" Voldemort turned to nuzzle Harry's neck.

Harry sighed.

"Just your most-trusted." Harry replied, and turned for a kiss.

"I guess I should listen to Wormtail now." Voldemort murmured after the kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "Just a little tired. I'm going back to my room for a nap. See you later."

Voldemort planted one last chaste kiss on Harry's lips before walking out of the room to find Wormtail.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well?" Voldemort spat.

"Lucius Malfoy is here to see you, sir." Wormtail whimpered. Voldemort groaned mentally. What did Lucius want now?

"Crucio!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Wormtail. "That, was for interrupting me earlier."

Wormtail got up from the floor as the spell ended.

"My apologies, my Lord." He squeaked again.

"Dismissed." Voldemort waved his hand. Just as Wormtail was at the door, Voldemort called him back.

"Wormtail?"

"Y yes, My Lord?"

"Obliviate!"


	12. Change of Plans

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta ? MadeWithLemons  
Chapter 12  
Change of Plans  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked quietly down a small hallway. He stopped in front of a statue.

_"Open."_ He hissed to the snake.

The statue moved backwards, revealing a stairway down to the ground.

Harry walked down the stairs, ordering the statue back to its place as he went. At the bottom of the stairs was a potion lab with thousands of ancient potion books. He'd discovered the place accidentally whilst talking to a small snake.

He knelt down at the bubbling cauldron in the corner. Ingredients were all over the ground, with a book opened beside the cauldron.

Harry carefully flipped the book's page. He glanced at the instructions, and gathered the ingredients that the potion required.

He dropped the ingredients carefully into the cauldron and stirred the potion 9 times counter-clock wise. Now the potion had to simmer for a month before he could add his own blood, according to the book.

A few weeks ago he had been wandering around the house whilst talking to a snake that he had found in the garden. The statue moved when he walked past it, revealing the stairs under the Manor. Harry was surprised when the room appeared to be a potions lab. In the lab he'd stumbled upon a book, where he'd found the Imperio Potion that he was making right now.

That potion had been the centre of his whole plan. When the potion was finished he would slip it into Voldemort's drink and control him, then order the Death Eaters (using Voldemort) to release his friends and unfortunately, Dumbledore.

Sometimes he wondered why he was going to release Dumbledore. The bastard had lied, manipulated him. And that cost him Sirius' life. But a part of him felt guilty. He was going to go dark, he knew it. He had no choice since he was Voldemort's mate. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't want to kill 

Voldemort. He didn't want to kill anyone. Harry often wondered Dumbledore's reaction if he found out he couldn't cast Avada Kedavra.

_**"Yeah, yeah, yeah," **_his Slytherin voice said, _**"Remind me why are you saving Dumbledore again?"**_

The Gryffindor side of him rolled his eyes.

_**"It's a way to say thank you for accepting me into Hogwarts!"**_

The Slytherin scoffed.

_**"Whatever. Stupid Gryffindor. Maybe that's why you couldn't cast Avada Kedavra. Always so grateful."**_

Harry growled as he batted the voices away. They were always there...always annoying him. He cast a glance at the cauldron again. The potion would last for twelve hours. That's more than enough time. He just hoped that he wouldn't regret it when the potion's effects would fade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort scowled as he made his way to the Throne Room. His Veela blood was becoming outrageous. He could barely...fine, he couldn't control himself anymore in front of Harry. It was a strange feeling. Whenever he saw Harry, he just didn't want to leave him. He wanted to hold Harry in his arms and never let go.

_**"Argh" **_Voldemort thought, as he scratched his throat uncomfortably, _**"All of this sweet talk...and thoughts...are killing me." **_

He didn't even know what he was thinking when he promised Harry to turn Wormtail in. Hell, when he promised the boy anything at all.

"I WASN'T thinking at all." Voldemort mumbled to himself.

As much as he despised Wormtail, he had to admit the rat was useful. Now because of Harry, he had to give up his most trusted...although disgusting and … pathetic...servant.

_**"Well, this is what I have to sacrifice to rule the Veelas."**_ He thought.

He walked into the Throne Room and sneered at Malfoy, who was kneeling in front the throne.

"Malfoy," He hissed, sitting down in the throne, "what do you want?"

Lucius kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. "My Lord, I apologize for my son's actions."

Voldemort groaned mentally. That was the whole reason of this visit?

Voldemort raised his eyebrows.

"You're son's actions? Please enlighten me. "_**Time to play dumb. Maybe he'll just take the hint and go away. **_

Lucius panicked instead.

"My Lord, I apologized for the last meeting with my son. I have punished him for befriending Potter."

_**"oh great,"**_ Voldemort cursed Lucius mentally, _**"Now there's no way out of this mess. I'll have to tell him. Why didn't he just take the hint and go?" **_

"Lucius," He signed, "Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry climbed up to the abandoned hallway again. He hissed the statue shut and made his way up to his rooms.

As anyone who knew Harry could say, Potions was not Harry's strongpoint. This was the third time that he had brewed the Imperio Potion. The people down in the dungeons were getting more and more impatient and curious every time he went down to heal them. Especially since the Death Eaters moved them into their own cells. His remembered the last time he visited his friends.

Flashback

"Harry," Ron whined, "When are we getting out of here??"

"I don't know!" Harry snapped and held the vial to Ron's lips. Ron tilted his head back and gulped it down.

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Yes, and I'm trying my best."

"But you said that a month ago! Why are you getting this special treatment anyways?" Ron grumbled.

"You don't want to know." Harry grimaced. He pretty much settled his excuse on the sex slave. "Well, I 

have to go. Hermione's in the next cell."

"Yeah, and hurry up with whatever you're doing!"

Flashback

Hermione was not any better then Ron. She was even more curious.

Flashback

"Hey Harry." Hermione lifted her head up as Harry entered her cell. Her hands were chained to the wall.

Harry muttered his greetings and gave her the healing potion.

"Harry," Hermione whispered as he swallowed the potion, "Why would Voldemort keep you as a slave? Wouldn't that be more dangerous? I mean you're allowed to wonder around the Manor and stuff."

Harry swallowed. Maybe his excuse wasn't as perfect as he thought it would be. He even fooled Dumbledore with it. Hermione was too smart for her own good.

"I don't know." Harry thought of something fast, "Maybe he's trying to get me on his side, you know, show me who's the boss. I haven't got my wand anyways." That was the truth.

"Harry, you can escape the Manor easily. Without a wand." Hermione frowned.

_**"Shit," **_Harry thought.

"If I escape, then he'd kill you guys faster then you can say Avada Kedavra." Harry managed to have a decent answer, "He knows that I wouldn't want my friends dead."

_**"But he was going to kill you anyway,"**_ Harry thought bitterly, _**"Despite the fact that I'm his mate. In the end it's me who has to come up with a plan and rescue everyone." **_

"I have to go. I think he's expecting me." Harry tried to look disgusted.

"I'm sorry Harry, you have to go through all of that." Hermione gave him a pitiful look as he closed the cell.

Flashback

Now Harry avoided talking to anyone during the healing process. It was just too dangerous to fool around them. Especially Hermione. Ron was the most annoying. It seemed like he was blaming him for 

not rescuing him instead of thanking him for doing this at all.

Harry rounded a corner and jumped back when he saw Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy enter the Dark Lord's chambers. Jealousy filled him instantly. Was Voldemort cheating on him? Lucius Malfoy wasn't a bad looking guy. He was drop dead sexy, in fact. He felt a sharp pain on his chest as he thought of HIS Voldemort kissing Malfoy.

_**"Just when I thought I was falling for him." **_Harry thought painfully, _**"Great timing. If I knew this sooner it might not be this painful."**_

He crept beside the door as they got inside. If Voldemort was cheating on him, then he would catch them right in the act.

The door was slightly opened but he couldn't see anything without drawing their attention. So he sat down beside the door and waited for a moan to come out, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort sat on his favourite armchair in front of the fire as Lucius carefully sat down on the couch, his body tense and looked as if ready to receive a Crucio.

"Lucius," Voldemort started, "You do consider yourself as my most-trusted Death Eater, don't you?"

"Y..Yes." Lucius stammered, obviously ignorant of the right answer to the question.

"Tell me, can I trust you?" Voldemort eyed him.

"Yes." Lucius answered nervously. Why was the Dark Lord asking this?

Voldemort paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Good. You're probably wondering why I haven't punished you, or more exactly, your son for befriending Harry Potter?"

Lucius nodded and relaxed. The Dark Lord was not going to punish him. Was he finally going soft?

"Well, before I tell you the story, you should know that my parents are still alive." He watched in amusement as Lucius suppressed a gasp.

"My Lord, I thought they were dead 30 years ago."

"No. Apparently, my Mother and Father are Veelas." Voldemort summoned some wine and two glasses. 

"My Father is the King, to be exact."

Lucius' eyes were the size of saucers. No wonder he was so powerful. A Royal Veela was almost indestructible.

"Every Veela has a mate." Voldemort leaned back on the armchair and sipped his wine. "And mine just happens to be Harry Potter."

Lucius choked on his wine. He sat the glass down on the table quickly as he coughed, hiding his mouth behind his hands. Voldemort waited patiently as Lucius struggled to catch his breath.

"My Lord," Lucius panted as soon as he was able to talk, "That is impossible."

"No," Voldemort shook his head, "The real reason I couldn't kill him 16 years ago was because he was my mate."

"He would never believe you, My Lord," Lucius said slowly, still taking the information in, "He wouldn't feel anything but hatred for you."

Voldemort smirked.

"Actually, he's up in the East Wing, resting I believe."

Lucius stared at him in shock.

"He's in the Manor?"

Voldemort's smirk got wider.

Lucius slumped on the couch. Who would have guessed? The Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, what are you planning to do with the prisoners?" Lucius asked.

Voldemort scowled.

"Just because I am involved with Potter doesn't mean I have gone soft. The prisoners will die in the most painful way possible, no matter what Potter says." Voldemort snarled, "I will place them all in a one cell on the night of full moon. Then Lupin will kill them all. Painfully."

Lucius nodded. They both didn't notice as a person outside the door ran down the corridor.

"You're dismissed." Voldemort sighed, "Never speak of this to anyone, understand?"  


"Yes, My Lord," Lucius bowed and retreated out of the room.

Inside the room Voldemort gulped down all of his wine and got up. Lucius was the only Death Eater he could actually take to, as a person, not a servant. He trusted Lucius dearly, and he hoped that Lucius was worth his trust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry pressed his left ear to the wall.

"Lucius," A voice that was clearly Voldemort said, "You do consider yourself as my most-trusted Death Eater, do you?"

"Y..Yes." Lucius stammered.

"Tell me, can I trust you?" Voldemort said.

"Yes."

"Good. You're probably wondering why I haven't punished you, or more exactly, your son for befriending Harry Potter?"

Harry let out a breath that he was holding. Voldemort wasn't cheating on him! It was a relief that Draco didn't get punished too.

"Well, before I tell you the story, you should know that my parents are still alive." Voldemort's said.

Harry frowned. Voldemort was going to tell Malfoy the truth then. He couldn't help but feel hurt. Voldemort hadn't even told him about his real parents.

"My Lord, I thought they were dead 30 years ago."

"No. Apparently, my Mother and Father are Veelas. My Father is the King, to be exact."

Harry's eyes went wide. Voldemort was a Prince? He scooted closer to the door.

"Every Veela has a mate. And mine just happens to be Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at this. The thought about he being Voldemort's mate brought a warm feeling inside.

There was coughing and the sound of glass hitting the table. Harry controlled his giggles. Obviously 

Malfoy isn't taking this well.

"My Lord, That is impossible." Malfoy said.

"No, The real reason I couldn't kill him 16 years ago was because he was my mate."

"He would never believe you, My Lord. He would feel anything but hatred for you."

Harry smirked. Wait till he hears the truth.

"Actually, he's up in the East Wing, resting I believe."

It was now that Harry wondered if Malfoy was going to faint.

"He's in the Manor?"

Apparently not.

Harry got up from the wall and started to make his way to his rooms. The conversation was almost over and he didn't want to get caught.

"My Lord, what are you planning to do with the prisoners?" Came out Malfoy's voice.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and ran back to the door, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Just because I am involved with Potter doesn't mean I have gone soft. The prisoners will die in the most painful way possible, no matter what Potter says." Voldemort snarled, "I will place them all in a one cell on the night of full moon. Then Lupin will kill them all. Painfully."

Harry sighed softly and looked down in disappointment. For a moment he almost thought Voldemort would spare his friends.

Harry retreated back to his rooms as soon as Voldemort dismissed Malfoy. Sitting down on his bed, he buried his head in his pillow.

So Voldemort's going to use Remus as a killing machine. That was…very cruel of him.

_**"What did you expect?" **_A small voice in his head said, _**"He is the Dark Lord, after all."**_

"Well, at least I have the potion." Harry muttered. Then he remembered something.

"The full moon is in two weeks!" He exclaimed. The potion isn't going to be finished for at least a month.

He groaned and buried his head deeper in his pillow. Now he had to come up with a new plan. If he didn't help his friends in time…they were going to be eaten alive.


	13. The Advantage of a Mate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta — Catherine Siviter  
Chapter 13  
The Advantage of a Mate  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up next morning with his neck throbbing with pain. He noticed his head was hanging off the edge of the bed. He groaned as the memories started to come back.

"Can't expect anything to go right in my life?? Harry grumbled, "If I see Fate one day I'm going to curse it for making me this way!"

Since his grand plan was ruined, he had to come up with something fast. He could beg Voldemort for allowing a visit with Draco. Voldemort didn't like Draco; despite the fact that he was the son of his most-trusted Death Eater. There was something about him being too attractive. No matter how hard he tried, Voldemort still found out about his relationship with Draco in fifth year. Harry told Voldemort countless times that they had gone no farther then blowjobs, but Voldemort still eyed Draco like he wanted to strangle him.

He stepped into the shower and sighed in satisfaction when hot water ran down his sore muscles.

Yes, Draco had always been the smart-ass their relationship. It was always him who came up with the ideas. Harry had to admit, while they had fun during their little fling, they had never felt anything towards each other. He couldn't even compare that to what he had now. With Tom, he felt like he was finally in love. It was like a fairy tale. Draco seemed to be happy for Harry.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, changing into jeans and a red shirt.

Harry bounced into Voldemort's bedroom. He wandered around, and smiled as he saw Voldemort on the bed, still asleep. He approached Voldemort quietly as a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. He climbed on the bed and pulled the cover off Voldemort's body.

**Deleted Scene**

"Morning." Voldemort smiled.

"Good Morning," Harry smiled back.

"You should wake me up more often." Voldemort muttered as Harry settled beside him, with his head on his chest.

"Liked it, didn't you?" Harry teased, and looked up. "Can Draco visit today?"

Voldemort scowled.

"Why?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored, Tom! I need company...and you can't stay around me 24/7." Harry eyed Voldemort carefully, "You still don't like him because I gave him a couple of blow jobs." He pouted.

Voldemort stared at Harry's lower lip, which was sticking out, and couldn't resist but to capture it once again.

"Please, Tom?" Harry begged as soon as his lips were released, "I am not going to cheat on you if that's what you're thinking."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and stared at Harry.  


"Aww, come on, don't be jealous."

"I am not jealous." Said Voldemort.

"Yes you are!!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"HA!!" Harry laughed, "I got you!!"

"Prat." Voldemort muttered under his breath.

Harry's face got serious again.

"Well, if you're not jealous, then why can't I spend my time with my best friend?"

Voldemort hesitated.

"Well, I suppose..."

"Thank you!!" Harry shouted, and hugged the Dark Lord before running off again.

"I need to keep a close eye on him." Voldemort muttered as Harry closed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry grinned as he grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. The blowjob had paid off. He stuck his head into the fire and shouted Malfoy Manor. Slowly Draco's room came into view.

"Drake!!" He shouted, looking around the room.

"What?" Draco stuck his head out of the bathroom, "Oh hi Harry!! Is there something you needed?"

"Can you come over today? I really need your help." Harry said seriously.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just finish my hair. I'll come over in 15 minutes." Draco's head disappeared into the bathroom again.

"Fine. See you later." Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and ordered some breakfast while he waited for Draco.

Half an hour later, the fire turned green and Draco landed gracefully in Harry's room.

"About time," Harry rolled his eyes, "What happened to I'll come over in 15 minutes?"

"I had some "issues" with my hair," Draco picked a strand of blond hair and examined it, "It takes a long time to be drop-dead sexy, you know."

"Don't flatter yourself." Harry stood up. "And by the way, your father knows about the Veela thing. Quite shocked too. Did he really punish you for being my friend?"

Draco plopped himself down on Harry's bed.

"Nope. He was just...shocked. Gave me a huge speech about socializing with the wrong people. My Father never punishes me."

"Spoiled Brat." said Harry.

"Yep, that's me." Draco smirked, "so what's your problem?"

Harry sighed.

"You know the prisoners from Hogwarts?" Draco nodded. "Well, I was brewing a Imperio Potion to rescue them," Draco rolled his eyes at this, "I know, I'm terrible at Potions, but still. Anyway, it will take a month from now to finish, but I overheard Tom talking to your Father yesterday about killing them off during Full Moon using Lupin, and the Full Moon is in two weeks!!"

Draco was quiet for a moment.

"You could just brew the Wolfsbane Potion and give it to Lupin, you know." He said softly.

Harry snorted.

"Oh, please. We both know that only Snape has the recipe, and I doubt it will be in the books here because its such a recent invention. How am I going to get the recipe? I can't go knock on his door and say, 'Can I have some Wolfsbane Potion because I'm trying to prevent Remus to eat everyone during full moon?' And he's a Death Eater in the Inner Circle!"

Draco sighed.

"I suppose not." He eyed Harry, "They'd better have a nice library here. Because we are going to have to spend the whole day there."

Harry groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay," Draco walked towards the table, and dropped the pile of books, "Look through those."

"Why weren't Wizards smart enough to have an Index?" Harry groaned and flipped the page of the book that he was scanning.

Draco looked confused.

"Index?"

"You know, a chart that tells you exactly which potion or spell are in the book and the page number." Harry said, "How can you even look at books without an Index?"

Draco stared at him.  


"You've been flipping the books to search them?" He laughed, "Didn't you know there were a spell for searching?"

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I've gotten two paper cuts because of those stupid books!"

"Aww, poor baby," Draco rolled his eyes, "I thought you were smart enough to know it."

"Apparently not." Harry muttered.

"Here," Draco said, "what kind of spells are we looking for?"

"Um...Mind Controlling?"

"Wouldn't an Imperio do?" Draco asked.

"Nope, I'm sure he can throw off an Imperio."

"Damn." Draco muttered and tapped his wand on a book in front of him. "Mind Control."

The book glowed blue before flipping itself to a page.

"Okay, if it glows blue, it means it contains more than one potions/spells. When you finished reading one you tap your wand once to go to the next one. If it glows green it means it only has one. If it glows red it means it doesn't have the kind of potions/spells that you're looking for, got it?"

Harry nodded and went into the book again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, and they hadn't found a single potion or spell.

"Damnit!" Harry cursed and threw the book on the floor. He was getting frustrated.

"Harry!" Draco scowled at him and picked up the book carefully, "You must learn to respect books!"

"And you sound like Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes and tapped the book in front of him. "Mind Control."

The book glowed green and opened. Harry leaned forward.

_**Bonding**_

_The bond between the Veela and its mate will begin forming right after the sexual encounter. A Veela's sperm can impregnate anything, but natural pregnancies are extremely rare. In fact, a natural pregnancy has only occurred once in Veela history. Veelas usually enchant a spell during climax to impregnate its mate. Veelas can only impregnate its mate and no one else. A Veela can only have one child in their entire life, but can turn other Wizards into Veelas by a sexual encounter. After bonding, the mate will have full control over the Veela for 12 hours, due to the bond that they have formed. The Veela will grant its mate any wish during those 12 hours. The Veela will hear everything their mate says, but will have no control over their own actions. _

"I found it!!" Harry shouted, and Draco rushed over.

"Harry…" Draco said as he read the paragraph, "Are you sure? The Dark Lord will be furious after the twelve hours."

"All I have to do is bond with him, right?" Harry said, "And I AM ready for that. He will be mad for a while. But he can't stay mad forever. I am his mate after all. It's the only way."

"What if he hurts you?" Draco turned to Harry.

"Then you will kick his ass," Harry laughed, "He won't hurt me. The Veela in him won't allow it." He said confidently.

Draco felt a bad vibe with this whole idea.

"Harry, you are welcome to stay at the Manor if anything goes wrong, okay?" Draco hugged his friend, "And I WILL beat the shit out of You-Know-Who if he hurts you."


	14. The Bonding and the Rescue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta — Catherine Siviter  
Chapter 14  
The Bonding and the Rescue  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry…"

"Ron!" Harry snapped, "I'm working on it!"

"I've been stuck here for a bloody month! And being chained in a cell and getting tortured everyday isn't exactly my idea of fun!"

"Don't forget that I am saving your arse! Can you at least be patient?"

"Saving my arse?" Ron snorted, "If you were trying we would have been out of here a long time ago! I bet you joined Voldemort just because he shoved his cock up in your arse!"

Harry growled and smashed the healing potion on the wall. If only he would shove his blasted cock up my arse, Harry thought angrily.

"Think what you want to think, Ron." He glared, "I am so tired of you complaining that I'm not fast enough!"

He strolled out of the dungeons as fast as his legs could carry him without making it look like he was breaking out into a run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One week till the full moon," Harry muttered under his breath. "And I still haven't found a way to convince Tom to shag me."

He flopped down onto the couch, watching the flames as he recalled the last time he had tried to seduce Tom.  


**Deleted Scene**

Harry sighed again. Only one week till the full moon. Here he thought shagging Voldemort was supposed to be easy compared to brewing a bunch of useless potions.  


He wasn't going to have sex with Voldemort because of the rescue. He was going to have it because he wanted to. He was ready.

It scared Harry to death that he had fallen for his worst enemy so fast and so hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tough day?" said Harry as Voldemort sat down on the couch beside him. He leant over to kiss him briefly.

"You have no idea." Voldemort sighed, "Why are my Death-Eaters so incompetent?"

Harry rolled his eyes and rested his head on Voldemort's shoulder.

"Another failed raid?"

Voldemort grimaced.

"You know, if you want to rule the world, you should probably try to break the three schools, and the ministry. Then the rest of the people will follow."

Voldemort glanced at him.

"Well, you're not totally useless."

Harry laughed.

"Actually," Voldemort said, "I was wondering if you would come with me on a date tomorrow night?"

"Are you sure people aren't going to recognize you?"

Voldemort smirked.

"No one knows that I am Tom Riddle before I became Lord Voldemort. Plus, I've always had my hood on during Death Eater meetings. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Sure," said Harry. "Where are we going?"  


"A French restaurant." Voldemort murmured, stroking Harry's hair.

"Is it for wizards?"

"Yes."

"Do I need a glamour?" asked Harry.

"Hum…" Voldemort looked at him, "Yes, I suppose. Can't have every one know that you've escaped my prison, can we? I'll prepare a potion."

"Sounds good." Harry replied and leaned into the touch.

Sounds perfect for the shag after, too. He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready?" Voldemort asked from outside the room.

"Just a moment." Harry shouted, and raked his hand through his hair again. He was dressed in skin-tight leather pants, knee high black boots and a black silk shirt, with deep green robes. He looked himself in the mirror again. Yep, he was edible.

"I'm ready." Harry opened the door and stepped out of the room. Voldemort was standing outside the door and waiting for him.

Voldemort was in black trousers and a green shirt, with a black robe on. He gasped and widened his eyes as Harry came out.

"You look wonderful, Harry." He said softly.

"So do you." Harry said, and held Voldemort's hand. "So, where's the potion?"

Voldemort broke out of his daze and reached inside of his robes.

"It'll last until you drink the antidote." He said, handing the potion to Harry.

"Excellent." Harry drank the potion in one gulp. It tasted like lemonade.

He ran into his room again and stood in front of the mirror. He now had brown hair and brown eyes, with high cheekbones. Not bad.

"Not bad." He murmured.

Voldemort smiled and held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

Harry beamed and hugged the Dark Lord in a tight embrace.

They both disappeared with a pop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They landed in a private room in the restaurant. The room was painted black and silver, and in the centre was a small table with two seats, roses on the centre and the napkin, salt and pepper already in its place.

The waiter waiting beside the table pulled bowed slightly as they settled in. Harry picked up the menu.

He frowned as he flipped the page. Most of the menu was in French, the things that were written in English were of foods that Harry had never even heard of.

"See anything you like?" Voldemort said.

"Er…" Harry handed the menu to Voldemort, "Why don't you pick something for me? Anything's fine."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Anything." Harry smiled.

Voldemort turned to the waiter and ordered their dinner in fluent French.

After the waiter had gone, Voldemort turned to Harry.

"So," Voldemort said, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's a very fancy restaurant." Harry said, "If you're a Veela, then does it mean that the Slytherin line were all Veelas?"

Voldemort shook his head.

"No. I was adopted into the Riddle family, I believe." He said.

"Adopted? Your parents didn't want you?"

Voldemort smiled.

"See, my Father, the real one, was the Veela King, and the Queen wasn't his mate. Everyone believed that the King's mate was dead before the King came into his inheritance. Then one day he found his mate in the Palace, and mated her…thus created me. But the Veelas will be suspicious if a young Veela just appeared out of nowhere…so my Father had no choice but to send me to the Riddles."

Harry was silent for a moment.

"You're the Prince of the Veelas?" He asked, "I never knew that. What about the Queen? Doesn't she have a mate too?"

"I believe her mate was killed before she came into her inheritance." Voldemort said. "But the Queen was okay with it when she found out that her husband had an affair."

Harry frowned, and nodded when the waiter brought the food.

"I thought Veelas could only marry their intended." Harry said.

"If both Veela's intended were killed, then they can marry to each other." Voldemort explained.

"How do you know if your mate has been killed?"

"A Veela usually finds its mate by the age of 40." Voldemort said, "They assume that if you don't have a mate when you've reached 40, then your mate is probably dead."

"Oh." Harry took a bite of his beef. "Why didn't they tell you earlier that you were a prince?"

"I don't know." Voldemort said, "Maybe they were trying to stall time. That's my guess. They didn't 

want this to get out so early. I think my Father is unable to rule anymore, due to old age. All the Kings retire when they're about two hundred years old."

"Veelas can live that long?" Harry said, surprised.

"Oh no, they can live longer. It's just a tradition."

"What happens if their mate dies before the Veela? I mean I'm sure wizards don't live 200 years."

"Once the wizard is mated to the Veela, then their bond will keep the mate alive. But that doesn't mean they're immortals. You can still kill them like normal people."

Harry looked down at his food. He stared at it for a moment.

"Tom, can we dance?"

Voldemort looked surprised.

"Dance? But there's no music…"

"Then make some." Harry stood up and grabbed Voldemort's hand. "Come on."

Voldemort smiled and waved his wand, and soft music started playing.

He let Harry drag him into the centre of the room and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as they swayed into the music.

Harry stood on the balls of his feet and planted a kiss on Voldemort's lips. It soon turned to a battle of dominance between their tongues. Harry clinched Voldemort as if he was his lifeline, and tore his mouth away from Voldemort's gently.

"Riddle Manor." He gasped.

"Yes." Voldemort agreed, and apparated them into his chamber.

**Deleted Scenes**

It was hard of keep his eyes open.

Have to do the rescue…he chanted inside his head over and over again...have to get up…have to get up…it wouldn't hurt to just close my eyes for a while…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's eyes snapped open. Looking outside, it was already early morning.

"Shit!!" He cursed, "Why did I fall asleep?"

"Um…" Voldemort moaned and pulled Harry closer to him.

"Maybe 12 hours isn't up yet…" Harry muttered. He looked at Voldemort.

"Get up!" He commanded. Voldemort's eyes snapped open immediately.

"Still works then." He murmured to himself.

"Wha?? Harry." Voldemort purred his lover's name.

"Tom." Harry whined and snuggled close to Voldemort. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Voldemort's eyes softened and he smiled.

"Anything, love." He tightened his arms around Harry.

"My friends are in the dungeons," Harry started, "And I don't like it. I want them out." Harry pretended to sniff in verge of tears.

"Of course, love." Voldemort answered without hesitation. "It will be done immediately."  


"I want to see you do it." Harry said, still doesn't trust Voldemort.

"Whatever you want." Voldemort answered obediently.

Within five minutes, they were dressed and headed into the dungeons.

"Release the prisoners from the Hogwarts raid." Voldemort ordered the Death Eater, who were guarding the cells.

"My Lord?" The Death Eater questioned.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" Voldemort bellowed, causing the Death Eater to cringe. "Just do it!"

The Death Eater approached the cells and opened each of them, unchaining each of the prisoners in turn.

"Escort them to the gate." Voldemort ordered.

"What?" The Death Eater asked.

"What did I say about questioning me?" Voldemort growled.

"My apologies, My Lord." The Death Eater looked down, and obediently led the prisoners out of the dungeon.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in shock as she walked by, "Aren't you going to go with us?"

"No." Voldemort cut in before Harry could answer. "He stays."

"I'll be fine, 'Mione." Harry smiled.

"Hurry up, you lot." The Death Eater barked and ushered them out of the door.

The second the prisoners walked out, Voldemort came to his senses. He swirled around, and grabbed Harry's robes.

"POTTER!!"

Harry closed his eyes and let himself be lifted and thrown into the nearest wall.


	15. The Punishment

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta — Catherine Siviter  
Chapter 15  
The Punishment  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry winced at the sharp pain as he hit the wall. Voldemort strolled over and grabbed Harry by the front of his robes, and pulled him up.

"You think you can play me like your pet just because I'm a veela, huh?" Voldemort hissed. "I'll show you who I am."

Voldemort raised his hand and slapped Harry across his face.

Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

xx I did this, xx Harry thought as another slap landed on his face. xx It was all my fault…but I didn't think he would HIT me…I just thought he needed some make-up sex…xx

Harry grimaced and Voldemort punched him in the stomach. His eyes were watering up.

Finally Voldemort threw him into a small cell and pulled out his wand.

"I'll show you who I really am," Voldemort hissed. "Crucio!"

Harry finally lost control and cried out as the spell hit him, tears escaping their watery prison.

Voldemort hissed again after the spell was lifted.

"Whore," He walked forward and waved his hand, and instantly Harry's clothes disappeared.

**Deleted Scene**

Harry sobbed as Voldemort pulled out of him, leaving him bleeding on the floor. Voldemort waved his clothes back on, and hissed angrily, "Don't let me see you ever again, Potter." He spat out the words 'Potter' and strolled out of the dungeon, blowing up a statue into pieces on his way.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry didn't know how long he lay there, on the cold cell floor, until the pain lessened a little. Finally, he got up slowly, wincing as he stood up. Looking around, seeing no clothes in sight, he transformed into a snow white tiger and padded softly out of the dungeons.

Harry never thought Voldemort would rape him after all the things they'd done together. Didn't he love him?

xx No xx The voice in his head whispered sadly, xx You loved him. He never said he loved you. xx

But I just assumed he loved me, Harry thought sadly, the veela thing…

xx The veela thing is the only reason that he acted the way he acted before today, xx His voice continued, xx You were used, Harry. He used you to make sure that you bound with him, just so that he could be King. xx

That's… Harry wanted to argue back.

xx That's what? Not true? Then why did he rape you then? Oh, he must have loved you SO much. xx

Harry didn't answer for a moment.  


He was just mad, Harry thought.

xx If he's like this every time he gets mad, then do you really want him? xx

Harry stopped at Voldemort's chambers. The door was half open.

I'll prove it right now; Harry thought to his inner voice, he's going to apologize as soon as I walk through that door.

Harry padded carefully into the room. Voldemort was sitting an armchair, staring at the fire. Harry walked softly towards the armchair, and rubbed his head against Voldemort's leg.

"Get out." Voldemort said coldly without looking at Harry. "You're no longer welcome at the Manor."

The tiger's eyes misted over, and Harry nudged his head against Voldemort's leg again.

"I hate you! Just go!" Voldemort roared, "which part of 'get out' don't you understand?"

Harry stepped back and looked at Voldemort, refusing to leave.

Voldemort growled and dragged the tiger by the neck, ignoring Harry's wince, out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

Outside the room, Harry, still in his tiger form, buried his head under his paws and sobbed his heart out.

xx I warned you xx The voice was back.

Harry didn't try to fight it this time. Maybe God had made a mistake. He and Voldemort just weren't meant to be. Now everything seemed right. He let Voldemort use him like a toy. He was foolish thinking that Voldemort would love him back. For thinking that Voldemort could love at all.

Harry ran back into his own room and transferred back to human form. He found a robe and slipped in on. Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"M-Malfoy Manor," Harry stammered, and stepped into the fire. He wiped away the tears on his face only to let more come.


	16. All The I've Got

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta — Cassandra Malfoy  
Chapter 16  
All That I've Got  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry swallowed and bit his lip, holding back a sob, and wiped his tears away. He didn't want Draco to pity him. He had enough of that. He didn't want Draco to know Voldemort and he had broken up neither. He just wanted to spend the rest of his summer at somewhere where he's welcomed. It's funny how he thought his relationship with the veela was awkward months ago, and he hoped desperately for things to be just like the first 15 years of his life, where Voldemort tried to kill him and he tried to kill Voldemort. And now, they were where they started from. So why wasn't he happy?

xx Because you love the git. xx

He knew it. He should have listened to his annoying little voice from the beginning. He shouldn't have fall in love with the Dark Lord to just have his heart broken again.

Harry walked quietly to Draco's room, and made sure he had a big smiled on his face.

"Draco?" He called out softly, opening the door.

"Huh?" Draco said, picking his head from his book. Harry snorted. He knew that Draco often fell asleep when he's reading.

"Oh, it's you." Draco said sleepily, "Make yourself comfortable." Draco slurred and put his head back on the book. Soon he was snoring softly.

Harry sighed and made his way to the couch. He settled down and closed his eyes. He would have lots of questions to answer tomorrow, when Draco is awake and thinking straight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco groaned as he opened his eyes. It was afternoon already. He lifted his head and winced as his 

neck complained about the movement. He fell asleep again. Thank god his father hadn't caught him.

Draco rubbed his neck as he rose from his chair and walked slowly toward his bathroom to get a numbing potion. He passed the fireplace, the couch with Harry sleeping on it, and stepped into the bathroom, pulling out the potion and gulped it down.

vv Ahh, much better. vv Draco thought, putting the bottle back.

vv Wait a minute… vv He stopped, and ran out of the bathroom, stopping in front of the couch. vv What is he doing here? vv

"Harry?" Draco said, reaching out to shake him. "Wake up!"

Harry took in a sharp breath and snapped open his eyes.

"Oh," Harry said, "Hi."

"Don't you hi me mister," Draco said, "How did you get here?"

"Um…I came when you were…napping…and you told me to get comfortable, so I did." Harry drawled.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Draco sat down on the couch.

"Oh, um…Tom is busy for now and he allowed me to stay here for the rest of the summer." Harry said with a forced smiled, hoping Draco would believe him.

"Too busy?" Draco raised his eyebrows, "doing what?"

"Um…" Harry answered nervously, "He won't tell me. He says its top secret."

"Top secret," Draco repeated after him, and narrowed his eyes. "And he allowed you to stay in the Manor? For the rest of the summer? With me?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Why wouldn't he?" He asked although he knows exactly why Voldemort wouldn't be happy with the arrangement.

Draco nodded dubiously. He knew Voldemort wouldn't leave Harry here, with Draco. Voldemort didn't like, or trust Draco, and Draco knew it. There was something wrong. And he would find out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Harry?"Draco called out, "Do you want some dinner?"

Harry's stomach flipped and complained about the idea of food. But he accepted it anyway. He knew if he doesn't accept then Draco was going to make him eat somehow.

"Sure," Harry said, "Is Mr. Malfoy home?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco said, "He wouldn't mind. He already knows your little secret." Draco smirked. "I'll just tell him you're spending the summer here. It's a big house."

"I know," Harry said nervously. He didn't really like Lucius Malfoy. Well, he didn't really know the man, but he knew Lucius was one of Voldemort's closest Death Eater, or maybe, friends.

Harry and Draco made their way to the huge dining room, where Lucius was already sitting here, waiting for Draco.

"Father," Draco greeted.

Lucius looked up from his empty plate, and widened his eyes for a fraction of a second, seeing Harry. Then he put his usual mask on.

"Mr. Potter," He said, "My apologies. I wasn't aware of the … visit."

Harry gulped nervously.

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy," He said, "But I was told to stay over the summer in the Manor."

Lucius looked at Harry. He knew very clearly who ordered the young Potter to stay over and he knew that the Dark Lord got into a fight with his mate…he just came back from the Riddle Manor. Even if the Dark Lord and Harry weren't in a fight, he knew he wouldn't let Harry be with Draco for the rest of the summer. Obviously Harry did not plan to tell Draco about it, so he wasn't going to push it.

"That will be fine," He said, "You're welcome to stay here."

Harry breathed out in relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said and picked up his fork. He pushed his food around, forcing himself to take a small bite every once awhile to look normal.

Lucius, however, notice this and frowned. He would have to talk to Harry later.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voldemort growled loudly as he buried his face in his lands. He took a deep breath, trying not to scream and rip everything in site. Lucius had just left, and he felt better after he talked to the older Malfoy.

Still, he couldn't understand why Harry had betrayed him. Playing with him like he was a puppet. He was the Dark Lord, dammit, not a toy. When Harry said he was okay with the Dark Side, that he, Harry, was going to join him, he had actually believed it. How stupid of him.

No, he wasn't regretting what he had done to Harry. It was only fair, isn't it? Harry played him, and now he deserved to play Harry.

Voldemort breathed out furiously and walked out of the room, grabbing a Death Eater's arm and placing his finger on the Dark Mark. He was going to get his prisoners back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mr. Potter," Lucius called out as the plates cleared. "I would like a word."

xx oh shit xx Harry groaned inwardly. xx He must have realized something wrong. Now he's going to kick me out. xx

Harry nodded slowly.

"In the library." Lucius said, and make his way to the library.

Draco looked at Harry sympathetically.

"Good luck." Draco said weakly. His father had always given a talk with all the guests that were going to live here. Somehow when they come back they're always pale and frightened. He hadn't had the gut to ask what his Father had always said. "You'll need it."

"Thanks," Harry murmured, and made his way slowly to the library.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius declared once Harry arrived. "Please have a seat."

Harry sat down nervously at an armchair.

Lucius waved his wand, casting a silencing charm around them.

"Potter…Harry," Lucius said, "You and I both know that you were lying about your reason to stay."

Harry put a surprised look on his face, as if he had never known that Lucius knew his little secret.

"And yes, I know what's going to between you and the Dark Lord."

Harry looked down at his lap, trying to swallow the lump in his throat that formed again.

"That was a very idiotic thing that you did, Mr. Potter." Lucius said harshly.

Harry choked; tears started running down his face again.

"I…I was only…only trying to…" Harry said, a sob wrecking through his small form. He wrapped his arms around his legs and formed a ball.

"Trying to save your friends." Lucius finished for him, "After you committed yourself to the Dark Lord. That is betrayal, Mr. Potter. You should be glad that the Dark Lord only told you to leave, if it was other Death Eaters…"

Harry felt his blood starting boiling. Only told me to leave? That was after he tortured and raped him!

"He raped me!" Harry swallowed, and cried out. "And then he said he hated me and wanted me to leave and n...n...never c...come back…" He muttered.

Lucius sat there, stunned.

"He what?" He whispered.

Harry only let out a sob in response.

Lucius' eyes softened.

"Oh, Harry," He walked over and wrapped his arms loosely around him. "Why didn't you tell Draco?"

"I…I didn't want h…him to p…pity me," Harry choked out.

"It's going to be fine," Lucius reassured Harry. "He didn't mean it."

But Harry kept crying until his tears ran out. Harry pulled out of the embrace as soon as his tears ended and he wiped out his tear tracks.  


"Thanks Mr. Malfoy." He said softly.

Lucius sighed.

"It's Lucius." He reminded Harry.

Harry nodded, and made his way to his own room.

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I.._

I need something else  
Would someone please just give me  
Hit me, knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got


	17. Draco's Wrath

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta — Catherine Siviter, Cassandra Malfoy  
Chapter 17  
Draco's Wrath  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dark Lord groaned miserably as he wrapped his arms around himself, burying his head into the silk sheet of his bed. The cloud, made by his own anger, had disappeared and had left his Veela senses fully activated. He panted as he struggled to keep the tears from escaping his eyes. Every cell in his body was aching painfully and his heart was jumping .His stomach was in knots, and his head was aching. His entire body tingled, aching to touch his mate, and was aching to sooth him.

The Dark Lord tensed himself, and put another locking charm on his bedroom door. He forbid himself to try to find Harry and then beg him to forgive him like a love-sick puppy. If Harry didn't care about him, he wasn't going to throw himself at Harry's feet.

Voldemort drifted into uneasy sleep, unconsciously reaching out and hugging his pillow, wishing it was Harry in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry clentched his eyes shut, turning around on his bed. His back was aching. He kept his eyes shut.

He saw a blurred figure in the darkness. The blur came closer and closer, became clearer and clearer until the image turned into a red-eyed man, smiling sincerely at him.

Harry gasped out loud, and jerked his eyes open. The green canopy moved slightly in the air, as he stared at the ceiling, panting. He turned to his side, and curled to a small ball. He was unable to stop his tears from flowing, his whole body shook as he cried.

Harry cried himself to sleep, and dreamt of the man that he loved was in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco frowned as he woke up, and wrapped the blankets around himself as he turned in his bed. He knew something was wrong with Harry. He wasn't as cheerful as he used to be, no matter how hard he tried to act normally. He could see that there was a something like sadness and despair shining from behind his emerald eyes.

He remembered the day his father had talked to Harry. Harry seemed like he felt better. From that day 

on, his father had always had a slight frown on his face, and was more quiet than usual. Harry seemed to be more comfortable around his father, and often smiled weakly at him.

Draco scowled as the thought of Harry and his father dating entered his mind. No, Harry wouldn't betray the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is a veela, and he knew that Harry loved Voldemort deeply.

Draco knew that he was Harry's best friend. He had known something was wrong the moment Harry appeared at the Manor. He had waited patiently for Harry to confess, not picking at the subject because he didn't want to push Harry.

But Draco couldn't stand secrets. He couldn't stand the secret that was right in front of him, and he couldn't seem to grasp it.

Draco got up from his bed quickly, determined to find out what was happening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco stopped in front of Harry's bedroom door, and exhaled deeply. He put his hand on the door knob and hesitated for a second before slowly turning and pushing the door open. The door opened with a soft squeak, and Draco stepped into the room.

Harry was curled into a tight ball in the blankets, facing away from him. Draco frowned, and walked to the other side of the bed. He gasped soundlessly as he saw Harry's puffy eyes, cheeks covered with tear tracks.

Draco extended his hand and touched the blanket. Harry sniffed in his sleep. Draco took his hand back quickly, and took a step back away from the bed. He slowly moved away from the bed, and exited the room quietly, thinking it would be better if he talked to Harry later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry shifted uncomfortably as the sunlight reflected from the windows and hit his face. He groaned, and dragged his eyes open. His eyelids felt extremely heavy. He found that he couldn't open his eyes all the way. His eyes were dry and his head hurt.

He got slowly up from the bed and stumbled to his closet. Harry grabbed some clothes carelessly, and walked slowly, swaying slightly towards the bathroom.

Harry closed the bathroom door slowly, and shifted his eyes to look at the mirror. His eyes were puffy and red; there were tear tracks on his cheeks. He looked horrible.

Harry groaned and buried his hands in his hair, with his elbows resting on the verge of the sink. He 

closed his eyes again. After a few minutes, he could feel himself slipping into sleep again.

Harry jerked awake before he fell asleep and inhaled sharply. He turned his head, trying to find out what woke him.

Draco stood in the doorway, scowling slightly at the sight of Harry. Harry froze, staring at Draco through the mirror. Draco's eyes shifted to Harry's eyes and his eyes softened, although his scowl hadn't changed.

Harry stood in front of the mirror, watching Draco's eyes move through the mirror.

"Don't tell me there is nothing wrong," Draco finally said after an awkward silence, "I'm not stupid."

"Draco," Harry whispered, and closed his eyes again; "It's nothing. Really."

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Don't' you fucking dare tell me that!" Draco nearly shouted, "What do you think I am? An idiot?"

"Draco…" Harry said weakly.

"Don't you dare try to argue!" Draco growled. "I am your best friend! I thought you'd tell me everything…"

Harry remained silent.

"I just don't want you to get mad." Harry said after a while.

Draco looked confused.

"What? Get mad? At who?" Draco demanded. "Did you do anything wrong? Did anyone hurt you? I'm going to kill whoever…"

"Never mind." Harry muttered before Draco could finish. He moved towards the door and tried to slip past Draco.

"No!" Draco said, putting his arm on the door frame, successfully blocking Harry's way. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Harry stood at the doorway, his eyes glued to the floor. He knew he had no choice but to tell Draco. Draco can be a little rough when he really wants something. What is he going to tell him? That Voldemort raped him and threw him out of the Manor?  


A knot formed in Harry's throat again. His eyes started prickling, watering themselves slowly. Within 30 seconds, a tear made its way down Harry's cheek.

"I…" Harry tried to talk, but choked. He sniffed.

"Harry?" Draco's voice became soft. There was a tinge of concern. "What's wrong? Tell me. I'll make it all better. I promise."

Harry choked again.

"He doesn't want to see me anymore." Harry whispered pathetically.

"Voldemort?" Draco asked, shocked.

Harry looked surprised that Draco could say his name.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"But I thought you were his mate…" Draco stuttered.

"I am," Harry whispered again, and more tears flowed from his eyes.

"He couldn't have said…" Draco started.

"Yes he could!" Harry suddenly screamed. "He just did! Apparently I mean nothing to him!" Harry sobbed quietly, "I mean nothing to him."

"Harry…" Draco stepped forward and drew Harry into his arms. "It'll be fine. He'll realize what he had been missing and come back to you. I promise." Draco whispered, running his hand up and down Harry's back.

Harry didn't seem to be listening to Draco. He sobbed violently into the crook of Draco's neck, his body shaking violently with the force of the sobs.

"Sh…" Draco lifted Harry up easily and they both sat down at the couch. "I'll be fine."

"H…he h…hates me!" Harry wailed.

"He doesn't mean that," Draco said softly, still petting Harry's back. Draco often thought that hell would freeze over before he would defend Voldemort, but today was the day. "He was just angry."

Harry cried in Draco's arms for over half hour before Draco felt his sobs subside and his breathing become even again. Draco picked Harry up again, and placed him on the bed.

Draco pulled the blanket on top of Harry, and tucked him in carefully before charging out of Malfoy Manor. He would find Voldemort and find out what caused the Dark Lord to be so cold to his own mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco growled as he pounded on the Dark Lord's chamber door. Now, if he was a Death-Eater he would get an Arvada Kedavra instantly. Draco, however, wasn't afraid of Voldemort.

Draco growled. He gripped his wand and was about to blast the door off it's hinges when the door slammed open, revealing the Dark Lord.

"Malfoy!" Voldemort barked, his face twisting into a scowl, "do you have a death wish?"

Draco glared back.

"You," he growled in a low tone, stepping forward so they were face to face, "and I, have to talk"

Draco pushed past Voldemort, and entered the Chamber. Voldemort closed his eyes, turned around, and slammed the door back closed with such force that the glasses in the room shattered, falling onto the floor.


	18. Apology

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Beta -  
Chapter 18  
Apology  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gripping his wand inside his cloak, Draco waved it quickly. The broken glasses crunched on the floor as Voldemort was pinned to the wall, immobile from shoulder and up. "You fucking bastard," Draco growled through his gritted teeth.

Voldemort frowned and tensed. He opened his mouth slowly and suddenly widened his eyes. He snapped his mouth shut.

Draco lowered his wand slowly. The glasses on the floor gave a sickening crunch as Voldemort slumped his shoulders and stumbled towards the bed. Draco's mouth tightened and he gripped his wand until his knuckles turned white. Grey eyes followed the dark haired man's every move.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Voldemort said softly, crimson eyes shone in the darkness, as if he was ready to rip the blonde apart.

Anger burned in Draco's stomach and blood rushed to his head. That man, Dark Lord or no, had no right to mess with Harry. He once had Harry in his arms. Harry was his and his alone. His feelings for Harry haven't changed since he and Harry went their separate ways. In Draco's eyes, Harry always beautiful and he always had a special spot in his heart. But Draco knew better than to do anything more than friendly after the breakup. They both knew that it was the best for them to remain friends.

"I don't understand," Draco said sternly, "Do you hate him that much to break the attraction that you have for him?"

Something flashed in those crimson eyes. The Dark Lord grimaced for a fraction of a second before returning to his emotionless state.

"I do not hate him," Voldemort drawled with an awkward hint in his voice.

Draco tilted his head slightly and stalked towards the Dark Lord. Glass crunched under his boots and echoed around the chamber. He stopped when he was within a few inches of Voldemort.

"You don't know what you are doing to him," Draco whispered, his voice trembled.

Voldemort tensed even more if that was possible.  


"What has he ever done to you?" Draco raised his voice, although still shaky.

Voldemort's face twisted into a scowl and curled his fingers into a fist. But Draco wasn't about to take the hint.

"He didn't nothing to you and you had to Ra.." Draco stopped as the air in the room seemed to fold. The image of reality folded in waves and Draco turned around, looking frantically for a way out. Voldemort still stood in his spot, eyes blazing, and seem not to notice what was going on.

The waves slowed down and the whole room shattered like a mirror with a crisp, clean sound. Wood splinters from the furniture flew all around the room. Draco gasped in pain as a dark colored piece of wood flew by his arm and sliced through his flesh. Something grabbed him by the collar and pushed him towards the door.

"Get out," Voldemort growled, and threw Draco against the closed door.

Draco panted and reached up, grabbing the doorknob.

"You don't deserve him," He whispered before he slammed shut the door.

Inside the ruined chamber, the Dark Lord slid down the floor and cradled his head in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry jerked awake in his bed, panting, and wondering what had woken him. The soft knock on the door reached him again, and he shifted his eyes to the door. He groaned and walked towards the door. He slammed the door closed as soon as he opened it, pressing his back against the wall as his heart skipped several beats.

"Harry?" a voice came from outside, and the door shook slightly.

Harry scooted away from the door and stared at it. He suddenly found breathing very difficult. He knew he had to face the person in the other side of the door. Wasn't that what you've been waiting for, sulking in the Malfoy Manor?

Moments later, the door slowly opened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing his mate for the first time, Voldemort's heart leaped to his throat and he swore he could hear it pounding. He could feel desire spreading in his body, moving in his veins, urging him to claim his mate. 

Crimson eyes met with emerald, and a stab of pain seared through his chest at the site of those red-rimmed eyes. Thousands of words ran through his head, but none came out of his lips.

"Hey," Voldemort managed to get a word through his mouth after awhile.

"Hey," Harry croaked back.

Voldemort found himself kicking and beating himself up mentally.

"Can I come in?" Voldemort said awkwardly, shifting on his feet.

Harry nodded and dragged his eyes to the floor, breaking the eye contact.

Voldemort exhaled deeply and walked through the door, closing it behind him slowly, his eyes fixed on his mate. He didn't want to see Harry this way, with his head down and shoulders slumped. He knew what he had to do. But something held him back.

Harry closed his eyes for a brief second and raised his head slightly, looking at Voldemort almost...expecting something.

Voldemort's stomach tied into a knot. What are you doing standing here, staring at him like an idiot? You are a Dark Lord. Act like one. Say something.

"I'm sorry."

The words were blurted out so fast that it was almost gibberish.

Harry's head snapped up and he met Voldemort's eyes again.

"What did you say?" He asked, looking at Voldemort unbelievingly.

Voldemort took a deep breath and gathered up his courage.

"I'm sorry." He said slowly, barely louder than before.

Harry frowned.

"Ok," he said slowly,"Is that all you have to say?"

"Harry," Voldemort took a step forward, "Listen to me..."

Harry scoffed.  


Voldemort ignored the scoff.

"...you are my everything, Harry." Voldemort finished and held his breath. He was shocked when he met a pair of angry green eyes.

"Is that how you show it? By fucking me against my will? You, Tom Riddle, are the most disgusting person I've ever laid my eyes on."

All Voldemort thought at that moment was a comeback.

"Tell me, was Malfoy better than me?" Voldemort spat.

Harry stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"I bet you begged him like a little whore. Begged him to let you stay."

"Is that what you think of me? A whore?" Harry said bitterly, "Should have known that before I fell for you, Riddle."

Suddenly Voldemort's anger faded away. Before I fell for you. Did Harry really love him?

"Sorry." Voldemort muttered.

Harry sighed, and looked down at his shoes. The awkward silence was resumed.

"Why?" Harry asked after awhile, "You said you were never going to hurt me. You promised me."

"I know," the Dark Lord stepped forward slowly, and brushed his hand on Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Harry managed a weak glare and tried to stop the tears.

"Do you trust me, Harry?" Voldemort asked softly.

Harry bit his lip. He knew that he brought this onto himself. He shouldn't have let the prisoners out. But they were his family. They supported and helped him through thick and thin. How could Voldemort not see that?

"How can I trust you again?" Harry replied after awhile.

Voldemort winced as something twisted sickly in his stomach.

I'll prove it to him, Voldemort swore silently.


	19. Snakes and Roses

SsSsSsSsSs  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Chapter 19  
Snakes and Roses  
SsSsSsSsSs

"So?" Draco snapped, "He almost killed me, Harry!"

"He said sorry..." Harry tried to explain.

"Not to me," Draco hissed, "I don't care how many times he said sorry. I don't care if he apologized today more than he have in his entire life. You can't run back to him like a puppy!"

Harry gaped.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who wanted us to get back together."

"Well," Draco paused for a moment, "If you forgive him just like that," he snapped his fingers, "Then you are making yourself too easy. Who knows what he'll do next time? Sell you as a slave?"

Harry rolled his eyes

"Cmon Draco. He won't do that."

Draco muttered something under his breath.

"It is physically impossible to recover this soon after a rape Harry." Draco stated after awhile. He turned and eyed Harry carefully. "You really are comfortable with him?"

Harry's eyes immediately dropped down to his shoes. He started brushing imaginary dirt off of his robes.

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently.

"...no," Harry sighed heavily, "Although I don't know why. I mean, he apologized - don't look at me like that Draco - He's a dark lord, and it does take a lot for him to apologize a bunch of times. And..."

"Damn it Harry," Draco interrupted, annoyed, "Do you have a brain inside your thick skull? You shouldn't sacrifice anything for Voldemort," He paused, "Or anyone else. It's not how relationships work. If you are not ready, you are not ready. Don't force yourself to do anything."

"You know, you should try to be a counselor or something." Harry smirked.  


Draco merely glared.

"Oh fine. I'll make sure he goes through hell and back before I forgive him. Happy?"

"No, you will forgive him when you're ready to."

SsSsSsSsSs

"Nagini!" Voldemort hissed into his bed chamber. "For God's sake, get out from under the bed!"

"You know you've got more mice down there than I can eat in a year." Nagini hissed happily and slithered out from under the bed. "What do you need?"

Voldemort's eyes twitched and he shifted on his feet. "Well, roses." He finally choked out after 2 minutes of silence.

Nagini raised up her head sharply, and stared into the Dark Lord's eyes blankly.

"Pardon?" She hissed, amused.

"Roses," Voldemort grunted between his teeth, looking anywhere but his pet snake.

"Why are you asking me?" Nagini leaned its head to one side.

"I can't go out and buy them myself. I can't ask a Death Eater to do it. Hell knows how to conjure a rose..." Voldemort growled.

"Ask an elf," Nagini hissed lazily.

"Elves spread rumors faster than teenage girls," Voldemort sighed.

Nagini stared at him.

"You don't expect me to...fetch one for you?" Nagini hissed dangerously.

Voldemort didn't move.

"Do I look like a dog to you?"

Nothing.

Nagini narrowed her eyes.

"What's in it for me?" She asked casually, resting her head on her tail.

"The happiness of your dear friend and master?" Voldemort attempted.

Nagini snorted.

"Well, I feel loved," Voldemort muttered under his breath. "Fine," He said to Nagini, "You won't have to bite another Death Eater in a month."

Nagini hated the taste of Death Eaters. She narrowed her eyes.

"Three months." She said firmly.

"Two." Voldemort suggested and Nagini nodded and slithered out of the room.

Voldemort sighed. He'll have to find something else than Crucio to torture his Death Eaters for 2 months.

SsSsSsSsSs

The Dark Lord chewed his quill and signed. He tore off the parchment and threw it behind him, depositing it on middle of the floor with the huge pile of trash.

"Here you are..." Nagini stopped as she took in the sight of the room.

Voldemort turned in his chair and glared at Nagini, successfully shutting her up of any rude comments.

"Having troubles?" Nagini asked, amused.

"No," Voldemort grunted between his teeth, and turned back to stare at his blank piece of parchment.

Nagini snorted.

Voldemort ignored her. He gave his quill and hard bite before sitting it down on the parchment.

Dear Harry,

Voldemort frowned. Dear Harry? No, that didn't sound right. He tore the parchment and started on a new one.

Harry,

I know I've hurt you. It's killing me that I could do that...

Voldemort looked down at what he's written and shuddered.

"Nagini!" Voldemort roared as Nagini's head appeared over the parchment, reading it quickly. "I knew that potion was a horrible idea..."

"It's a bless," Nagini commented before settling on the table.

Voldemort glared.

Nagini curled around itself. "Well, your roses are on the floor along with the trash."

Voldemort grumbled moodily and the parchment on the table soon joined the ones scattered on his chamber floor.

SsSsSsSsSs

"..." Nagini stared at the Dark Lord, terrified. "No!" She hissed in terror.

"Nagini..." Voldemort rubbed his nose in irritation, "You have been through worse before. You can do this."

"No." Nagini said firmly. "I will probably scare the hell out of him."

Voldemort sneered.

"Nonsense. It's not like you haven't talked to him before. He likes you."

"Find an owl!" Nagini hissed, "That's their job anyway."

"I do not know where Sarem is, and owls can be easily intercepted."

"And I'm not? Anyone could just grab me from the ground and..."

Voldemort sighed.

"You are a highly poisonous Cobra, most people would run for their lives rather than picking you up from the ground."

Nagini snapped her mouth shut.

"Use Wormtail," She snapped.

"A rat carrying roses and a letter," Voldemort raise his eyebrows.

"A snake carrying roses?" Nagini bit back.

"Nagini, a rat isn't big enough to lift up roses. And it would ruin my reputation if I gave Wormtail roses. Although I don't like Wormtail's stuttering, I intend to keep it that way."

"And giving roses to me doesn't affect your reputation?"

"My reputation's already ruined with you," Voldemort said grumpily, "Plus, who would you tell?"

Nagini glared.

"No," She turned her head away from him.

Voldemort groaned. This is going to be a long day.

SsSsSsSsSs

Harry grunted as he stretched. Something very heavy was on his stomach. He groaned and decided to ignore the heavy object, falling back into slumber...

The object moved and is now resting on his chest. Harry was to sleepy to care.

Something cold and smooth touched his neck and hissed in his ear. Wait. Hissed?

Harry snapped his eyes open and was met with the sight of Nagini carrying roses in her jaws.

A scream echoed through Malfoy Manor. Draco banged through the door within a minute.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco panted, his want gripped in his hand. He jumped back and pointed his wand at Nagini with a shout as he took in the sight.

Nagini put down the roses and the letter on the bed right next to Harry's pillow.

"Ugh...should have known roses had thorns..." She grumbled.

"Step back, Harry! Wait NO! Don't move!" Draco whispered furiously, his wand hand shaking as he 

continued to point his wand at Nagini.

"Stupid humans..." She hissed, irritated.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Relax," He said, "It's just Nagini."

"The Dark Lord's snake!?" Draco whispered unbelievingly, "What's it doing here?"

Harry shrugged.

Nagini decided it was a good time to interrupt.

"Hm..mail for Harry Potter?"

"Mail?" Harry hissed back.

Draco stared at Harry, surprised at the hissing. He had almost forgotten that Harry could speak Parseltongue.

"Voldemort ran out of owls?"

"I'm sure he has owls," Nagini hissed viciously, "I bet he sent me because then it would be special." She spat out the word.

Harry chuckled.

"Not happy to do the job, are you?"

Nagini hissed something under her breath as Harry reached for the flowers. The petals still had water drops on them and they were charmed to never perish.

"Roses?" Draco walked over and sat on the side of the bed, watching Nagini carefully. "How...nice of him."

"Draco, be nice." Harry hit Draco playfully on the arm.

Draco pouted and rubbed his arm.

Putting the flowers away, he reached for the letter.

Harry,

Again, I am terribly sorry about what happened. I promise to make it up to you if you give me a chance. I hope you enjoyed the roses.

Lord Voldemort

"The Dark Lord writing a letter like that," Draco drawled lazily from over Harry's shoulder, where he scanned the letter, "It must be a cold day in hell."


	20. Full Circle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Chapter 20  
Full Circle  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore paced restlessly in front of the fireplace in his private Manor, glancing at the rest of the escaped prisoners, who were all sitting comfortably in armchairs and couches, staring at Dumbledore as he paced.

"Well?" Fudge asked, his patience running out, "Hogwarts has been taken. And what next? The Ministry? I can't remain here long, I have to go back and continue my duty…"

"I'm sure they found a temporary Minister for the moment," Remus interrupted, frowning at the man, "It was most unfortunate that you were at Hogwarts at the time of the attack."

"Never mind that," McGonagall said, "How could this happen? Hogwarts has been the safest place since the war has begun; I never thought I would be taken so easily…"

Dumbledore stopped pacing and turned his now dull blue eyes to the group.

"I was tricked into drinking a potion that disabled my magic for at least 48 hours," He said quietly.

The group gaped at him.

"What?" Mr. Weasley said, "Who?"

"It seems that Severus' loyalty belongs to the dark after all," Dumbledore sighed, staring at the fire again.

"The greasy bastard!" Ron growled.

"Ronald Weasley, young man, watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded his son with a frown.

"Mum!" Ron protested, but shut up when he met Mrs. Weasley's glare.

The room fell into awkward silence again.

"What about Hogwarts?" Fudge asked after awhile, rubbing his nose in irritation.

"Lucius Malfoy runs it now, from my resources," Dumbledore finally sat down heavily, "All the teachers were kept except the ones that were captured during the attack," he looked apologetically at McGonagall and Remus.

"Oh great," Ron groaned, "Now the school's full of Slytherins. I bet he tortures the students in detentions instead of making us clean.

"The new course, Dark Arts, was added," Dumbledore continued, "Although I do not know who is teaching."

"Albus, we must win Hogwarts back!" McGonagall said feverously, "The Dark Lord cannot rule a school! Who knows what they'll teach to the children…it is almost certain that the children will join the Dark Order in their sixth or seventh year. By this rate, the number of Death Eaters will go up magnificently and our hope of defeating the dark will become smaller and smaller every year, until it becomes impossible to defeat him!"

Dumbledore nodded.

"We must find a way to win Hogwarts back before too much damage is done."

"But…how?" Hermione asked.

"We must seek help. I'll contact the Ministry in America, Australia and other countries. Remus, are the werewolves supporting the light?"

Remus bit his lip.

"Some of them are. Some of them are loyal to the vampires, which haven't taken their sides yet."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well, I'll try the best to get as support as I can."

"Professor?" Ginny squeaked, turning red, "What…what about Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily again.

"Yes…Harry…I have no idea what Voldemort has planned for him, but it is leaning towards some kind of…personal slave."

Several gasps could be heard across the room.

"A…slave?" Ginny said in shock, "You mean he has to cook and clean after the Dark Lord…like a house-elf?"

"Um…" Hermione said, turning red at this point also, "I think he does you-know-who more…sexual…favors…"

The room was silent, except for Dumbledore who nodded.

"I think that's more accurate," he said after a long thought.

"No wonder you-know-who came and rescued him when the Death eaters were torturing him," Remus shook his head sadly, "He looked positively livid."

"Remember when Voldemort ordered the Death Eaters to escort us to the gate?" Ron exclaimed, "Harry was with him! I think he used some kind of control potion on you-know-who…"

"Poor dear…" Mrs. Weasley sighed, "We must get him out of there!"

"I do not think the boy's in immediate danger." Dumbledore said, "Voldemort will make sure he's well fed and protected."

"Albus!" Mrs. Weasley stared at the old man unbelievingly, "Imagine what the Dark Lord will do when the control spell wears off and he finds the prisoners all gone…you can't leave Harry there!"

"If," Dumbledore cut her off, "Voldemort rescued Harry from the Death Eaters, he won't kill Harry. I trust Harry can get himself out. Why did he not come with us? It's obvious he has unfinished business."

"…I hope so…" Hermione muttered, eyeing Dumbledore doubtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled as he untied the letter from the back owl that was perched on his window this morning, its gold eyes blinking at him. The bird nipped his fingers affectionately and flew into the room.

He unscrolled the parchment the owl carried and smiled as he scanned the loopy and spidery handwriting.

Dear Harry,

It has come to my attention that you should move back to the Riddle Manor. The Death Eaters have 

been told to stay off the grounds unless there is an emergency and I guarantee the Manor is absolutely safe. The choice is yours, however, to move in or not.

-Lord Voldemort

Harry dropped the letter on the bed and sat down, startling the owl that bad been perching on his bedpost. The owl blinked its golden eyes again and took off, gliding gracefully out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry?" Draco called from outside the bedroom door, turning the doorknob and stepping into the room, but froze when he saw clothes thrown all over the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh," Harry stopped, turning to face Draco. "Packing. I got a letter from Voldemort. He wants me to move back to the Manor again. I figured I'd tell you after I finished."

Draco simply stood there and gaped.

"So you are going back after what he has done to you?"

"Well, I'm just there as a guest I guess," Harry rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm jumping into bed with him."

"But…Harry!"

Harry smiled weakly.

"I'll have to go back eventually. No Veela can be without a mate, remember?"

"How do you know he's not going to get mad again and do something stupid?" Draco demanded.

Harry shrugged again.

"I don't, I suppose." He said, "But me being in the Malfoy Manor isn't really going to stop Voldemort if he wants to hurt me that bad. I doubt your father would stand in his way."

"But…"

I'll be fine, Draco." Harry smiled, "And I'll invite you ere once in awhile so you can see how I'm doing."

Draco signed in defeat.

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled as he bounced on his bed in Riddle Manor. Lucius had taken him to the Manor and Voldemort hadn't even dared to raise his voice in front of him.

Outside the room, Voldemort closed the door with a soft click.

"Welcome back, Harry," He whispered into the air.


	21. Get Up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Chapter 21  
Get Up  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, squirming around his bed, trying to get more comfortable. He punched a pillow weakly, trying to fluff it. After lying in bed for awhile with his eyes half closed, he dragged his eyes open and blinked at the green canopy above him.

He rolled over and reached his arm out, looking for the glasses on the side table, but instead of glasses, he found a note lying on top of a pile of neatly folded robes.

Harry opened the note, silently reminding himself that he didn't need glasses anymore, and smiled as he scanned the note.

Harry-

I'm very glad that you decided to stay at the Manor. I am planning to take you to meet my parents today. Wear the robes that are given to you and join me for breakfast. I hope you enjoy the trip.

With affection

Lord Voldemort

Harry folded the note and put them back to the side table. Voldemort's parents? The veelas? Harry suddenly found himself nervous. What if they didn't like him? What if they find him unworthy of being their son's mate?

He took a deep breath to calm the suddenly rapid beating of his heart and trying to make the sick feeling in his stomach subside.

Harry turned to the mirror hanging on the opposite wall and ran his hand through his hair, trying to make the wild strands flat. He finally gave up after 5 minutes, turning to the robes on the side table.

He slipped on the robe, struggling with the tiny buttons on the front of it. Harry turned around in front of the mirror when he was done, enjoying the feeling of silk brushing his feet.

The robe was white, with silver lining the cuffs and the hems. The cut was simple but brushed and flirted with his every curve. A final look at his reflection and Harry was ready. He pushed open his bedroom 

door and headed for the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort scowled at another house-elf as it placed a plate carefully on the center of the table. The elf glanced fearfully at its master and bowed shakily before popping out of the room in a hurry, leaving the Dark Lord alone.

Voldemort sighed inaudibly and reached out to take a muffin, placing it on his plate. He eyed the empty seat in front of him and tapped his coffee cup unconsciously as he waited.

Harry chooses that moment to plop down in the empty seat.

"Morning," he said cheerfully, helping himself with a cup of pumpkin juice.

Voldemort stopped tapping and raised the corners of his mouth.

"Morning," he replied. They fell into a comfortable silence, interrupted only but the click of silverware with plates.  
"There's something you should know," Voldemort said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Harry raised his head and met with ruby eyes.

"Are you aware that we will be visiting my parents today?" Voldemort asked, letting his eyes scan over the robe that Harry was wearing.

Harry smiled. "It was a sweet note," he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Voldemort waved his hand, "Well, my parents aren't exactly normal."

Harry laughed. "Of course not," he said, "They're gorgeous magical creatures," he paused, and then smirked teasingly, "Who turn into birds when they're mad."

Voldemort chuckled, "They're a bit more than that."

Harry tilted his head and looked confused.

"They're royals," Voldemort took a deep breath, "King of the veelas, to be exact."

Harry gasped. "That would make you...a prince!"  


Voldemort smiled. "Something like that."

Harry stared at the man in front of him, and burst into laugher. Voldemort couldn't help but laugh along.

"What's so funny?" he asked, poking his food with a fork.

"Nothing," Harry laughed, "It's just you, a prince," he stopped, "It's a bit weird."

"So I can be a Dark Lord but not a Prince?" Voldemort teased. "But Princes actually have...""Have what?"

"Parents," Harry looked at the Dark Lord, "Sorry, I guess I'm not used to have the thought of you having parents..."

Voldemort laughed. "Neither am I."

"So what are they like?" Harry asked, taking a bite of his toast.

"My parents?"

"Yeah," Harry paused, "You have met them before, right?"

"Only once," Voldemort said, "And I had to leave early."

"Why?"

Voldemort shrugged. "Was the day the Death Eaters got you," He cleared his throat, "I felt you were in danger."

Harry gasped. "You can feel when I'm in danger?" Voldemort smiled. "Yeah."

"What does it feel like?" Harry asked, curious.

"Hm..." Voldemort thought for a moment. "It's like a bad headache, but the pain's distant and not exactly yours."

"Oh," Harry said, "So we have a bond of some sort?"

"Yes, I suppose. But its one sided."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "One-sided?"

"Only I will have the ability to feel your...state of being."

"Oh." Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice, sounding disappointed. "Just thought it'll be handy to know when you're mad." He gulped and looked away.

Voldemort looked at his mate sadly.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "It won't happen again, I promise..."

"It's okay," Harry interrupted and put his fork down.

Voldemort took the sign and finished up as well.

"We're not supposed to be there for another hour," He said, standing up, "Care to join me in the library?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure," he said as Voldemort helped him out of his chair.

Walking down the hallway that led to the library, he smiled as he felt a hand gently touching his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the vampires and werewolves are split in half," Dumbledore murmured to himself, tracing the quill on his table with his finger.

Hagrid was on his way to talk to the giants. It had taken him awhile to convince the half-giant, because he didn't seem very happy at the news of going to see his distant relatives.

So far there's only one group of easily reached magical creature that they hadn't contacted. And he would go to them himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what are they like?" Harry asked nervously, "Being the King and Queen of the veelas."

"I haven't met my mother yet," Voldemort replied, taking note of the nervousness, "She's not the Queen."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

Voldemort sighed.

"My father was one of the rare veelas that did not find his mate when he was ready to take the throne. They waited for a few years but the old King became very ill and the counsel had no choice but to pair him up with another veela that was in the same state and he became the King."

"Oh..."

"Several years after they were married, my father found his mate," Voldemort continued, "I was an accident, so after I was born, he gave me away to a muggle family." He frowned.

"The queen was okay with that?" Harry asked.

Voldemort shrugged.

"No idea. But she seemed nice enough when I went to visit last time. I assume the veelas understand when it comes to mates." Voldemort smiled at Harry.

"Hm..." Harry tapped his chin with his finger, "Why did they have to get him married? Couldn't he take the throne without a queen?"

Voldemort sighed.

"It's some kind of rule," he explained, "Apparently you have to have some sort of spouse before you can take the throne."

"Really," Harry eyed Voldemort for awhile.

The room fell into silence again.

Feeling uncomfortable, Voldemort cleared his throat and eyed the fireplace.

"Well," Voldemort finally said, "It's about time. Shall we go?"

"Sure," Harry stood up and patted his robes, feeling nervous again. He took Voldemort's offered arm and closed his eyes as his world swirled and disappeared before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore adjusted the collar of his white robes and checked his wand. He had learned to always wear the color white to meetings with magical creatures. It was the color of peace. And it just happened to be one of the veelas' favorite colors.

He had only gone to visit the veelas once, about 80 years ago. The King was friendly then. The Veelas always offered him help when he was in trouble. He was confident that he would get the Veelas on the light side this time.

Veelas were very powerful creatures. One of the royal Veelas could easily match his own power, but they rarely talked to humans. As far as he knew, they were light creatures, along with the elves. Although the elves were hard to track, it was almost a guarantee that the veelas and elves are going to be on the same side of the war, since the two races are very close.

Dumbledore checked his watch, and closed his eyes, apparating to the Veela Kingdom.


	22. Your Best Kept Secret and Biggest Mistak

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Chapter 22  
Your Best Kept Secret and Biggest Mistake  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore appeared in the quiet woods of the Veela Kingdom with a soft pop. The spot was about a mile away from the entrance to the huge castle that the royals lived in. One thing about the Veelas are that they are extremely sensitive to things that appear out of the thin air. Sometimes the guards would even turn to half-birds and attack on instinct. And then they realize they've attacked an innocent person who was just trying to be friendly.

Dumbledore shuddered from the memory. You can usually tell old visitors from new just by where they appear in the Kingdom.

He patted his robes flat and stroked his beard, walking slowly along the forest paths that lead to the Kingdom. Every path did, so it's impossible to get lost in the forests…just follow the paths. Even if you are going the wrong direction, they all eventually circle back to the castle.

Soon Dumbledore was able to see the castle from far away. The castle was like a pyramid…each level was smaller than the one below. Towers made of gray stone sticked out randomly from behind the castle, but none of them reached high enough to past the top level, the tiny space that was the tip of the pyramid.

Most people would look at the castle and think the designer was terribly drunk when he drew out the layout, but the castle was actually designed by the most famous designer in the era. But we all know geniuses have insane concepts about beauty. At first the veelas looked at it as if it came from a completely different universe. In a way it did- the designer insisted the raw material used for the castle had to come from outside of what was know as the veela territory, for the sake of pureness from the commons. Slowly people learned to follow a more strange way of thinking, because after all, most geniuses were out of their minds.

Dumbledore stopped in front of the white gate at the bottom, and nodded to the guards at the door. The two guards scanned Dumbledore up and down, and noticed the white robes and the wand hidden up his sleeves. They whispered quietly to each other, flickering their blue eyes to Dumbledore once in awhile. One of hem went inside after a few seconds, and the other kept standing as if Dumbledore wasn't there, rigid as stone. Soon the other guard got out from the inside, and was followed by another guard dressed in more heavy and shiny armor. Dumbledore assumed that was the head of the group.

The leader stopped in front of Dumbledore, and looked at him coldly, although he spoke politely.  


"Yes?" he grunted, and held his head up higher, so that he was squinting down to Dumbledore, "May I help you?"

Dumbledore smiled, despite the rudeness of the guard, "Yes. Will you please tell the King that Albus Dumbledore is here to see him?"

The guard scowled, obviously annoyed that he has to pass on the message. "Very well," he said slowly, "You wait right here." And with that, he walked back to the castle, slamming the gate behind him.

Dumbledore sighed as he sat down on the bench near the gate, and stared into the space uncomfortably as the guards kept glancing his way once in awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Voldemort reappeared out of the air in front of the back gate of the Veela Palace. The guards jumped in surprise and one of them changed, his gloved hand turning into a claw. Voldemort sighed, and caught the claw before it reached them. Harry paled, his feet glued to the ground. The guards soon came into their senses and quickly bowed, muttering their apology.

"Its fine," Voldemort waved it off, although still looking at the guards cautiously.

Voldemort looked at the guards icily and they suddenly jumped apart, allowing both of them into the gate.

"Come on," Voldemort murmured, placing his hand against Harry's back and led him into the gate.

"What was that?" Harry breathed, stealing a glance back at the gate where the two guards stood.

"Veelas," Voldemort muttered, "Normal ones anyways. They are very jumpy. Apparate out of the air and they attack on instinct."

"So why didn't we apparate inside?"

Voldemort scowled. "Imagine if everyone can apparate into the castle," he explained, "It would be too easy to attack the castle. Only those who have royal blood can apparate into the castle."

"Then why didn't you…"

Voldemort smirked. "It would be kind of rude to leave you out of the castle. No?"  


"Oh," Harry turned slightly pink, and raised his head to look around in the castle.

The back gate was connected to a big hallway, chandeliers hung overhead every 50 feet or so, and the beads on the chandeliers were the purest sapphire Harry's ever seen. Look closer at the chandeliers, you can see dozens of candles charmed to float on their spot and never burn out. The candle light reflected through the blue gems, making the hallway slightly blue. The floor was made out of white marbles, with occasional black dots staining the white surface. The walls were decorated with engraved art of strange symbols. The hall was mostly empty, but two guards could be seen at the end of the hall.

"They're not here," Voldemort sighed, "We are a tad early. The guards said they'd be here in about 10 minutes."

Harry jerked his gaze from the walls, barely noticing that Voldemort had talked to the guards at the end of the hall.

Harry grinned and bounced down the shimmering hallway. "This castle is beautiful." He commented.

The corners of Voldemort's mouth lifted slightly. "Come on. I'll show you around."

Harry was lead up the marble stairs, into a circular room. The wall was black, edged with crimson, and the colors somehow shimmered under the light. A huge bed, entirely crimson, stood at the center of the room. The four wood posts were tall, engraved snakes entwining each other on the dark red wood. A couch stood back to back with the headboard of the bed, followed by two more that made a semi-circle of couches with a table in the middle. The room led to two other rooms, which Harry suspected were the closet and bathroom.

"Like it?" Voldemort grinned walking aimlessly around the room.

"Love it." Harry replied reaching out to tough the engraved snakes on the bedposts.

"This is the crown prince's room," Voldemort said, looking at the walls, "Most Kings in the Veela history have lived in this room for some time."

Harry followed Voldemort's gaze and looked at the walls. On the walls were portraits of roughly 20 men, each one dark haired. One of them sneezed as Harry gazed upon the picture. Simon…Smith? He quickly scanned over all of the portraits. Sure enough, the last name Smith, each built in gold, glimmered right back at him.

"Yes, Smith," Voldemort glanced at the Harry's expression, "It's the royal family last name for about 1500 years now…"

"That's your…"

"Yes," Voldemort scowled, "Its Smith." He looked at the gold plates in disgust. "Such a common name."

Both turned their heads as a servant arrived at the door and knocked softly. She bowed deeply as she informed Voldemort that the King and Queen were back in the castle. They have sent requests to see both of them as soon as possible.

Voldemort smiled slightly as he waved his hand to dismiss the servant. He led Harry out of his room again, heading towards the throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore turned in the bench below the garden tree as the sound of jingling armor reached his ears. The guard stood at the gate again, looking expectantly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood up quickly, and made his way towards the gate. The guard nodded as he came close.

"You may go in," the guard inspected Dumbledore quickly, "and the king sends his warmest regards. Follow me."

Dumbledore followed the guard into the palace, looking briefly at the walls painted by the gems on the chandeliers. The place was exactly as he remembered, except the wards were slightly changed. There was something in the air that was strangely familiar.

He was surprised that he was taken to a guest room instead of the throne room that he remembered.

"Wait here," The guard told him, "The Crown Prince is visiting. It would be rude to interrupt."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised in surprise. Crown Prince? As far as he knew the Veela King never had a son. Oh well, he shrugged, making a note in his mind that it might be useful to talk to the Crown Prince.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry gulped and stared as he was being led into the throne room through an ancient looking door. The door led to a piece of carpet that stretched to the thrones. The King's throne was the biggest, sitting directly at the end of the carpet. Beside him were two smaller thrones. The one on the right was occupied by, obviously the Queen, based on the Tiara on her head. She was smiling sincerely at the two of them. On the other side sat a strange woman with black hair flowing down her back. Embedded in 

her hair was rubies that winked under the soft candle light, uncolored this time.

He turned to Voldemort, and found his staring at the black hair woman also, his eyes a bit too wide for Harry's liking. The room was also filled with what Harry suspected the Royal Council. The King stood up, and started to walk towards the couple.

"Welcome," he grinned, holding his arms out and crushed Voldemort in a bone-crushing hug. Harry smiled slightly as Voldemort grunted, clearly uncomfortable of being in the position.

The king released Voldemort from his arms moments later, and shifted his gaze to Harry beside him.

"Well," The King grinned at Harry, "It's an honor to finally meet you."

Harry smiled back shyly.

"Same here, your highness," Harry said cautiously, looking at the King as if he would explode anytime.

The King chuckled instead, his crimson eyes sparkling. Somehow this man reminded Harry of Dumbledore, always so damn cheerful.

"Oh no," the King shook his head slightly, "Call me Laird. We will be family after all."

Harry flushed at this, looking down slightly from the King's eyes.

Voldemort, however, paid little attention to the beaming ruler. He walked forward slightly, towards the woman that he has never seen before.

"Mother?" He whispered so faintly that he wasn't sure if he heard himself. Somehow the woman smiled and nodded in response, and stood up slowly from her seat, her eyes inspecting Voldemort up and down as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"My child," She smiled gently and reached around to hug Voldemort. "it is so good to finally see you."

Voldemort choked quietly in the hug and hugged back tentatively. Harry could have sworn there was something shining in his eyes.

"Harry," Voldemort called out and pulled Harry to his side as soon as he was released by Jacinda. "This is my mother, Lady Jacinda." He gestured to the woman in front of him.

"My, my," Jacinda smiled warmly, and locked her eyes with the King's, who moved to stand beside her. "You have found a lovely mate."

Voldemort grinned while Harry flushed again, barely murmuring a thank you to the royals.

Harry looked up from the floor as Voldemort poked him gently on his side, and gestured to the people that lined up nicely in the room, watching the scene with amused gazes.

"This is the Council," He smirked as the members nodded and smiled at the two of them. "Bunch of important people that help to organize the Kingdom. We'll get to know them better." He whispered the last part.

The formal parts broke up after that, allowing people to talk around and socialize. Voldemort and Harry went to catch up with the King and the other royals.

"Harry, right?" Jacinda beamed, "the consort of the future King."

Harry flushed even more; he could feel his face burning brightly.

"We've waited so long to finally meet you," said who Harry assumed was the Queen, "Although you and I are of no relations, I think he'll be a great King," She smiled at Voldemort.

"So where have you been all those years, son?" The King questioned, his curious red eyes fixed on the similar ones of Voldemort.

"Well," Voldemort replied, feeling a bit nervous, and stealing a glace at his mate before continuing, "For the past 50 years I've being trying to…reorganize the wizard world."

Harry's eyes widened slightly, a smile creeping up to his lips. Reorganizing?

The King seemed to have the same question.

"I heard there was something called the Ministry," the King recalled, "I don't know much about the Wizard World these days, we are too busy dealing with our own problems. But what I heard was they are in chaos right now because of a dark Lord. What was his name…ah, Voldemort."

Voldemort beside him visibly choked on his own saliva and were trying to contain the coughs.

The Queen patted him gently on the back, trying to quiet down Voldemort's coughs.

"So you've heard of him too?" Jacinda asked, and squeezed her eyebrows together, "Supposedly a very scary guy, I've heard. People are even scared to call him by his name. They always call him you-know-who or the Dark Lord and whatnot."

Voldemort has stopped coughing, but are now shifting his weight between his feet, looking desperately 

at the wall behind his parents.

"Well," Voldemort said slowly, "Personally I don't think there's anything wrong with the Dark Lord in the Wizard World. I think he's just trying to change some things around here. I find myself completely agreeing with his point of view."

The King raised his eyebrow, curious now while Harry turned red from laughing silently, his body shaking violently with laugher.

"You okay dear?" The Queen asked Harry, and patted him gently on the back. Harry nodded and shifted his gaze to Voldemort, which triggered another wave of silent laugher. Voldemort saw this and glared, still trying to think of a way out of this.

"What is his point of view, exactly?" Jacinda asked.

"That pure blood wizards are superiors to mixed and muggle blood," Voldemort coughed, feeling more confident mow, "The same concepts of royalty, really, but the number of 'royals' would be much larger."

The royals thought about Voldemort's point and nodded absently.

"And what will he do with the muggles and mixed bloods?" The King asked.

"In the future, they will just have less opportunities," Voldemort paused, "The whole point is to clean the Wizard World of impurities, because of tradition and all," Voldemort glanced at Harry, who stopped laughing and is now tense, listening to every world Voldemort has said. Harry moved more towards Jacinda, putting more distance between him and Voldemort, "Under special circumstances, the bloods will be looked as equal," Voldemort said quickly, "Like being engaged to a powerful pureblood family."

"All this sounds good so far," the Queen commented, "Them why are they having such a big fight over it?"

"Notice half of the wizards and witches are not pure blood," Harry spoke for the first time, "And you'd think they wouldn't give a fight about lowering their own status," he looked directly at Voldemort, his green eyes flaring.

"Well, yes," Voldemort bit back, "But we are not trying to kill them all off. If they would only agree to the conditions, they would avoid the fate…"

The royals frowned as they looked at the crown prince and his mate. Was there something that they didn't know about?

"If you lower half of the people's status and make them slaves…"  


"I am not trying to make them slaves;" Voldemort said hotly, "The muggle blood weakens the magic. Hundreds of years ago it was common to have the power of Dumbledore, back when there were no impurities…"

"Wait," The King looked at Voldemort with his eyes wide, "You are not trying to make the impurities slaves? You?"

Voldemort gulped.

"Yes, well, I was saying that I am trying to change some things around in the wizard world…"

"You're the Dark Lord that we've been hearing about?" Jacinda stared in shock. Harry scoffed softly.

"Yes," Voldemort sighed, and straightened his back.

The royals fell silent for awhile and a grin broke out of the King's face.

"Very well done son," he laughed, patted Voldemort on his back again, "Very well done. Someone has to do some changes soon. We wouldn't be royals this day if not for the ancestor's takeover of the Veela Kingdom."

The Queen nodded in agreement and Voldemort relaxed, relieve his parents supported him.

"I'm surprised no one has asked for help so far," Jacinda commented, "We are, after all, a considerably powerful race."

The King frowned suddenly.

"That reminds me," He said, looking at the door, "Dumbledore is here. I've met him about 50 years ago and he said he has something important to discuss…"

Voldemort tensed immediately, and gripped his wand from under his sleeve. "Dumbledore?"

"Yes…" The King looked at Voldemort, "Is he someone against you?"

"The leader of light," Voldemort murmured.

"We can't take him right here!" Harry cried, looking at Voldemort's right hand, which was gripping his wand tightly.

Voldemort sighed, and turned to his mate.  


"Harry," he said impatiently, "He is in his castle. This is my big chance to hit a deadly blow to the light."

"Unfortunately," The Queen interrupted, "Harry is right. With our soldiers not prepared, we can not afford a possible battle in this castle."

Voldemort stood gobsmacked. "But!"

"You will have plenty of other chances, son," The King looked at Voldemort apologetically, "But the Veelas are not prepared and the wards are low, a battle can attract the attention of many other neighboring magical species. That damage we won't be able to clean up in years…"

"Father…" Voldemort glared, his red eyes narrowed.

"The veela Kingdom is more important than the outside matters," The King narrowed his eyes also, "And anyone who thinks otherwise will not be fit to be King, don't you agree?" He turned to the Queen and Jacinda. They nodded slowly, staring at the King in disbelief at what he said.

Voldemort was silent for awhile, and looked back and forth from Harry to the King.

"Fine," he finally grunted, "I will have to find another chance then."

The royals visibly relaxed.

"I apologize," the King said, "But this is best for the situation."

Voldemort didn't answer, but from his expression you could tell he was extremely frustrated.

"Well," The Queen broke the silence "I think it would be better to discuss details inside with Taurean."

Taurean turned from his conversation and walked over, nodding his reddish brown head to the five of them.

"Who?" Harry nudged Voldemort slightly.

"Army Commander," Voldemort recalled from his last visit, "Powerful guy."

"This way, my Prince," Taurean grunted, leading the way towards another hallway. The King followed also ready to discuss more about Voldemort's situation in the Wizard World.


	23. Reflect the Storm

00000  
Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Chapter 23  
Reflect the Storm  
00000

When can their glory fade?  
O the wild charge they made!  
All the world wondered.  
Honor the charge they made,  
Honor the Light Brigade  
Noble six hundred.

-The Charge of the Light Brigade  
-Alfred, Lord Tennyson

00000

Harry looked around nervously as they walked down a darkened hallway, unconsciously scooting closer to Voldemort as they walked. He jumped as something snapped behind him.

"It's just a twig," Voldemort murmured, placing his hand on Harry's back once again, feeling the tensed muscle relax slightly at his touch.

Taurean pulled both of them into a stop before a stone wall. He held out his hand, tracing the crack that cut the stone wall in half. Harry squinted and tried to trace Taurean's hand in the flickering light from the torches. There was a weird movement from Taurean's hands and a quiet murmur.

"Stand back," Taurean grunted, stepping away from the wall. Harry and Voldemort followed, both watching the wall curiously.

With a wave of his hand, the wall crumbled into pieces, the dust danced in the air with a loud bang, leaving Harry in coughs.

The three waved their hands frantically, wands forgotten, to clean the dust. When the dust had settled down, an entrance was revealed.

"Welcome," Taurean introduced proudly, waving his hand in big arcs in the air, "To the Battle Room."

Harry's eyes widened as he stepped into the room. The room was decorated in gold and marble. Hanging al over the walls were maps of the world and the veela kingdom, with thousands of marks on 

the maps.

Voldemort nodded his head in approve, examining the maps.

"It's one of the most secretive rooms in the castle," Taurean commented, and held his head up high, "It contains all the war plans in case we are in war."

"Of course," Voldemort nodded, letting his eyes sweep over the long tables, which were also overlapped with maps, although much older. The wrinkled edges of the maps seemed to shrink under the torch light. "It has the most…interesting…entrance."

"Designed by Oliverium himself," Taurean said proudly, "It rebuilds itself after we've entered. Oliverium thought the dramatic effect was quite entertaining."

Both Voldemort and Harry assumed that Oliverium was the person who designed the castle.

Harry found himself attached to a particular map on the wall. "Look!" he dragged Voldemort in front of the map. "It's Hogwarts!"

The map of Hogwarts was the most extensive one he's ever seen. There were rooms on the map that he's never seen or heard of. The map glowed with colors, each color representing what Harry suspected to be the wards.

"The wards are being rebuilt," Voldemort muttered, watching as another layer of faint glow slowly took place with the others. The death eaters that he has chosen to guard the castle were doing their job, indeed.

Voldemort shook himself away from the map and walked sharply to the table, settling himself down at one of the armchairs.

"Taurean," Voldemort drawled, "Why don't you start by telling me what's happening in the Kingdom?"

Taurean chuckled nervously under the slick voice Voldemort have mastered so well.

"We've been having problems with vampires for centuries;" Taurean said finally, "Their Kingdom is not far away from here. In fact, we have just finished a way with them, that's why everything is disorganized around here." He laughed nervously again, "People are still jumpy, despite our victory."

Voldemort growled, still not happy about letting Dumbledore go because of the faults in the veela kingdom.

"What about my war?" Voldemort said quietly, glaring at Taurean still.  


"We have 20,000 in the army right now," Taurean said quickly, not wanting to upset the prince, Only 5,000 can be sent out."

Voldemort nodded in approval. 5000 was more than enough, especially when every one of the soldiers is as strong as his top death eaters, if not more.

"Is there a chance that the vampires would be joining us as well?" Harry asked quietly, his stomach tightening at the building power the light side was up against. "They are dark creatures, after all."

"There are no dark or light creatures in alliances of the war," Taurean commented, "We are supposed to be light creatures. And yet we are on the other side."

He went silent for awhile. Taurean darted his eyes across the room and looked at Voldemort, who stared coolly back. "Perhaps we can convince the vampires," he finally said, "Although thousands of years of rivalry are hard to overcome."

Voldemort suddenly smiled at Harry, "I'm sure we can overcome those…problems."

"What about the other allies?" Harry asked, "I know Dumbledore is here to seek alliance with the veelas…"

"That's the other problem," Voldemort frowned, and rubbed his nose, "As far as I know, the werewolves are siding with the light because Lupin," He snarled, "Is a pack leader."

"Vampires and werewolves are very closely related…" Taurean hesitated, "Many vampires mate with werewolves."

"That's going to make it hard for us to get the vampires," Harry commented, his fingers twisting in his white robes, not quiet comfortable being with strangers, "that's if we can convince them overcome their problems with the veelas first."

Voldemort tapped his fingers on the table slowly, lost in thought for the moment.

"Vampires are not out only option," Taurean said softly, "We do have some contacts with dementors."

Harry gasped in surprise. You would never expect a creature as beautiful as veelas to make contact with dementors.

"Forget the vampires," Voldemort finally said, "It would be better to convince other groups than to focus on the single group of vampires."

Taurean gulped. He knew what that meant for the veelas. They would have to go through another war with the vampires, although they are only allies this time. But who could turn down the Crown Prince's request?

00000

While in the throne room, the King and Queen settled in their thrones again, the chatting counsel calmed down and took their place in the court.

A messenger knocked on the doors of the court, and everyone stood more still. The doors were pushed open, and came the messenger with Dumbledore trailing behind him.

The messenger bowed in front of the thrones, gesturing Dumbledore to bow also.

The King waves his hand, dismissing the messenger while Dumbledore straightened up and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Dumbledore," The King chuckled uncomfortably, "What brings you here?"

Dumbledore hesitated before answering, the unfamiliar aura getting stronger as he stepped into the courtyard. "My King," he finally replied, "I apologize for disturbing your peace, my highness," he said politely, bowing his head slightly as he talked, "But there are situations in the wizarding world that must be brought to attention…"

"So I heard from others," The King interrupted, brushing his hand against his knee, "That there is a war in the wizarding world, no?"

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed firmly, "It has been going on for years…"

"And why must it be brought to my attention?" The King said slowly, "As much as I'm concerned, the Veelas are not involved in any of your world's problems…"

"Perhaps you misunderstood, my King," Dumbledore said quickly, beginning to feel the nervousness knotting in his stomach, "The war will not only affect the wizarding world, but all the magical creatures that currently exists."

"I see," The King said calmly, "I assume that you are involved in this?"

Dumbledore scowled slightly, the sparks in his eyes dulled. The Veelas leader was strangely…calm. Too calm, in fact, it is as if he has been contacted before, as if the veelas have been contacted with the dark side…

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, more slowly now, "In fact, I am a leader of the light wizards in the war."

"Ahh, then it is a honor to speak to you," The King smiled slightly, "Unfortunately the veelas are not ready to choose sides in another war."

Dumbledore felt the knot building in his stomach move, making a sharp soreness in his abdomen.

"And may I ask, why not?" Dumbledore inquired quickly, not letting the veelas deny him easily.

The King shifted, and glanced at the Queen. The Queen's eyes narrowed. The King turned back to Dumbledore and his face twisted into an apologetic expression.

"The veelas have just gotten out of our war with the vampires," he replied, "The army is weak and people are still in panic. We will not have another war placed upon the veelas."

Dumbledore sighed. This is not his day. Everything seemed to go wrong, with the capture of Harry, the sharp, bitter aura surrounding the castle, to the horrible timing of the war that limited his alliances.

"I apologize, my King," Dumbledore finally said in resignation, "for the disturbance I have caused."

"It was my pleasure, Dumbledore," The King replied smoothly, "My deepest apology for not being able to help."

Dumbledore nodded, and exited the throne room. After all, the Veelas' help did not determine the victory of the war. There are many other alliances that he has yet seeked, and he was going to make sure to get to every one of them.

00000

The hall seemed darker than before Dumbledore walked in. He walked slowly down the blue-tinted halls. The aura was getting stronger now, pulling him at the back of his mind. Dumbledore frowned as he encountered a hallway where the aura was particularity strong, luring him to step into the hall. Curiously, he turned to the hallway, gripping his wand so tight that his knuckles turned white.

The aura is stronger now. Dumbledore could feel it pulling and mingling with his own. This hallway was different than others. The normal ones seem majestic and delightful, and this one is more like the Dungeons of Hogwarts. It's slimy and dark, with porches every few feet to provide light. Shadows followed him, danced around, and he jerked away from the dark and retreated to the area where the torches' light lit, but there was no escaping from the shadows.

He finally reached the end of the hallway, and stared in surprise at the dead-end that he faced. He was just about to turn back when the wall collapsed, the heavy stones smashing into the stone ground, 

breaking into pieces. Dust rose in the air, causing Dumbledore to duck on instinct. Coughing slightly from the dirty air, he tensed on the sudden event, his heart started pounding harder as silhouettes started to appear before him.

Voices began to murmur among the silhouettes. Dumbledore stayed still in the dancing dust, leaning forward slightly, listening carefully to the conversation. The aura was at its strongest now, almost causing pain in his hest. Dumbledore was sure this is where the aura originated from, that this is what he is looking for.

"…annoying…"

Dumbledore frowned at the murmurs that he can barely hear over the scattering stones.

The dust settled slowly. Dumbledore gave a muffled yelp as the figures of Harry, Voldemort and Taurean appeared before him.

Voldemort had a somewhat similar reaction. Harry found himself pushed aside roughly. Wands were drawn, both Dumbledore and Voldemort stood, facing each other, their bodies tense, ready to attack at any moment.

"Well, well, well," Voldemort glared, feeling the excitement building up at the thought of capturing Dumbledore.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore murmured, "So we meet again."

"You won't get away this time," Voldemort laughed evilly, getting a better grip on his wand. "Not like the last time."

Glances were thrown at Harry, who struggled weakly in Taurean's arms, too shocked to say anything. There was a reason that Taurean was the Army Commander, Harry grunted, the guy was strong and he had iron grips.

"You will release Harry this moment," Dumbledore lowered his voice, his magic cackled around him.

Voldemort was not intimidated by the show of magic. "I don't plan to, Dumbledore," he drawled arrogantly, "You might have been a challenge two years ago, but now, you are nothing to me."

"Always so arrogant, Tom," Dumbledore smiled tightly, "Always underestimating your opponents."

Something flared in Voldemort's eyes and he held his wand firmly. His magic was almost sparkling around him, the room getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

"You," he walked slowly towards Dumbledore, "will not call me Tom."

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore cried, taking several steps back. Voldemort leaped to the right, the sizzling light zoomed past his left shoulder, smashing into the stone wall, making a small dent in the wall.

"Incendio! Crucio!" Voldemort flicked his wand quickly, sending two beams of magic towards Dumbledore.

"Tom!" Harry finally cried out as more curses were exchanged, the stone wall tearing its tones to the floor. "Sto…"

Voldemort sent a quick glare at Taurean, who scrambled into action and placed a hand over Harry's mouth, dragging him out of the hallway, dodging several curses on his way out.

In the hallway, the curses intensified, sending more crumbles onto the floor from the damage of the stone walls. Magic sizzled in the air, swirling and tangling each other.

"Crucio! Diffindo!" Dumbledore murmured under his breath, his body flinging wildly in the air, dodging curses that seemed to be everywhere. He now knows that age played a big role in dueling, he wasn't able to dodge as fast as he liked.

Voldemort avoided the two curses easily. "Effregiossis!" he sent the curse slightly off to the right of Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted loud enough for Dumbledore to hear, aiming the deadly curse straight to his chest.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he stumbled the opposite side of the Killing Curse. He lost his balance and leaned on the left, the first curse that Voldemort cast hitting his calf. He grunted and reached for the wall, supporting himself with his hand and his right leg.

Voldemort grinned in triumph. The reaction was exactly as he expected. With Dumbledore's leg down, he would never be a match to himself. With another flick of want, he sent more curses, while Dumbledore started to panic.

With a difficult grunt, Dumbledore leaned on his injured leg for a fraction of a second, trying to ignore the white, hot pain that his protesting leg sent up. He twisted his body in the last the minute and avoided the blue beam of light from Voldemort.

Dumbledore knew he had to get away somehow; otherwise he would be captured in this duel that he has already lost.

All the while, the stones from the walls kept breaking, shattering to the floor like rain.

00000

"Let me go, God dammit!" Harry struggled and squirmed in Taurean's arms, trying to break loose.

Taurean merely tightened his grip on Harry, and continued to drag him towards the throne room.

Finally Harry gave up and fell limp in Taurean's arms, letting himself to be dragged further.

Taurean didn't even bother to knock on the great doors, pushing them roughly with his left shoulder, stepping into the room hastily.

The whole room turned and stared as Taurean dragged a very unwilling Harry Potter in front of the throne, both panting as if they've ran miles.

"Dumbledore…"Taurean panted, trying to catch his breath, "Dumbledore…duel…Prince…"

Immediately the murmurs rose from the room again, the member of the counsel whispering furiously among themselves. The King stood up angrily.

"Silence!" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. The counsel stopped their chatter, looking at their leader expectantly.

"Ten guards," The King murmured after a few seconds, "Send ten guards to help the Prince. This incident will not travel beyond the walls of this castle, is this clear?"

The counsel quickly nodded in assurance, scrambling around to get the guards.

"You two," The King turned sharply, gesturing to Harry and Taurean, "Come with me."

"Perhaps I should…" The Queen started, but sat down quickly as the King sent her a hard look.

Harry gulped and let his feet drag himself slowly to follow the King. Something tells him that his will not be such a pleasant experience.

00000

Between the sound of the murmurs and the crumbling stone, Dumbledore somehow picked up the sound of footsteps. Haste and urgent footsteps that were becoming louder and louder. He looked back to the end of the hall between the beams of light, the familiar shines of the Veelas' silver armor flashing in the corner of his eye. Dumbledore gulped. The Veelas have sent help for Voldemort, and he had to get out of here, fast.

Suddenly there were spells everywhere, sent both from the Voldemort and from the Guards. Voldemort's spells were determined to break him into pieces by some very disturbing methods, while the guard's curses were for distraction, not aiming to actually damage him.

The stone over head rumbled and shook, sending more and more pieces of tiny grains to the ground. The soldiers have moved past Dumbledore now, surrounding Voldemort like bodyguards. Dumbledore looked around wildly, trying to find something, anything that would help him to escape.

The sounds surrounding him drew him in, and suddenly all he could hear was the sounds. He moved numbly to avoid the beams of light. The ever increasing muttering of curses, the crumble of grains under his feet and the sounds of the wall breaking fill him head. The walls creaked, unable to hold on for any loner under the incessant attack of magic.

An idea came into Dumbledore' mind. He crawled backwards, getting further away from his attackers. A beam of light soared through the air and hit his back, causing several long wounds to appear. Blood gushed out of the wounds, painting his white robes crimson. Dumbledore winced, aiming his wand at himself to murmur a spell to stop the flowing of blood.

With all his energy, Dumbledore flipped around and pointed his wand at the ceiling between him and Voldemort. He sent several blast spells up the cling quickly, smiling at the flash of surprise in Voldemort's eyes as huge pieces of stone came between them, successfully blocking Voldemort and the guards for a short time.

Dumbledore quickly sent a few more blasts towards the ceiling, causing more stones to fall on the floor, making even a bigger pile. With a grunt, he pushed himself up and ran as fast as he could with an injured leg. No more than 50 feet away from the hallway and an explosive sound could be heard, along with violent coughing in the dust. Dumbledore kept running, determined not to look back. He limped through the mazes of hallways, silently cursing the Veelas for building such a complicated castle, before he finally reached a doorway that led to the outside.

He pushed through with his now sore legs, the pain shooting up to his head and all over his body. Balance was lost during the process of opening the door. Dumbledore fell onto the floor, wincing as his body sent more pressure to both of his legs. The good thing was that now he was out of the protective wards.

He apparated with a pop, missing a stun sent by one of the guards narrowly. The last thing he heard was the outraged scream made by Voldemort.

He reappeared at his Manor, immediately being swarmed over y concerned order members. Dumbledore grunted weakly as he was lifted gently off the carpet and onto the bed, thinking of ways to tell everyone the new discovery.

00000

O, serpent heart, hid with flow' ring face!  
Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave?  
Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical!  
Dove-feathered raven! Wolvish-ravening lamb!  
Despised substance of divinest snow!  
Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st  
A damned saint, an honorable villain!  
O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell,  
When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend  
In mortal paradise of such sweet flesh?  
Was ever book containing such vile matter,  
So fairly bound? O, that deceit should dwell,  
In such a gorgeous place!

-Romeo and Juliet  
-William Shakespeare


	24. Illusive Minds

Seduction of Darkness  
Poisoned Ink  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
Illusive Minds

"You can not blame it on me," Voldemort argued, "It is not my fault that he showed up…"

"Enough," The King fisted the table, causing Harry to jump back in his chair.

Voldemort bit his tongue and kept his mouth closed, glaring daggers at his father. It has his father after all, and the veela throne was at stake. He would not want to upset the King even further.

"Do you realize," The King gritted his teeth, "How much danger you have just placed this kingdom in? Another war with the vampires!? We have barely won the last one…"

Harry edged closer to Voldemort and their thighs touched slightly. The touch seemed to sooth Voldemort and he exhaled heavily, his body relaxing slightly.

"It was not of my intention," Voldemort explained, his read eyes softening slightly.

"Of course," The King replied with a hint of sourness, causing Taurean to fidget around his seat.

"My King," he replied nervously, "It was not the Prince's intention to start something without thinking. It is fate, My King, that we and the vampires would meet again."

The King turned and stared at Taurean. It is almost natural, for the ancient blood of Veelas to believe in the god and goddesses of fate and destiny.

"Very well," The King finally replied, his rage dispersing. "Well, then let fate have it."

After the meeting, Voldemort and Harry walked down the hallway in silence The King had insisted them to stay for a few more days, and did not understand when Harry suggested separate rooms.

"You have already bonded, right?" The King had commented, sounding surprised, "Why would separate rooms be necessary?"

That had sucked Harry out of all reasons. He couldn't say anything else. After all, they have bonded. He 

could still feel the heavy presence of red eyes as he walked out of the room.

Voldemort, however, seemed very content with this arrangement.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as they stopped in front of Voldemort's chamber.

The room seemed different than last time he had seen it. It was brighter, in a way, like a layer of dust had been removed.

"Erm…" Harry broke the silence, "I think I'll go take a shower."

Voldemort nodded stiffly, watching as Harry ran to the bathroom as fast as he could to avoid the awkwardness.

Harry closed the door behind him quickly and started the water numbly. How was he going to survive with the Dark Lord for several days, he didn't know, but he was willing to make his suffering as slow as possible.

He relaxed into the water with a satisfied sigh. It has been too long since he had taken a decent bath. Harry allowed the hot water to message his skin, and closed his eyes in the soft sparkling sounds of the water.

Back in the room, the Dark Lord was in no better condition. As soon as Harry fled into the bathroom, he collapsed on the bed and buried his face in a pillow.

This afternoon's events have been extremely awkward for both Harry and himself. First of all, Dumbledore should not have escaped. The dark lord's hands tightened in the sheets fro a moment before loosening again. It didn't matte. He would get Dumbledore another time, that was for sure. He just wished he didn't have to drag Harry into his conflict with Dumbledore, no matter how impossible that is to achiever. He knew Harry still held favors to the light and it upset him whenever he sees him fighting with the light. If Harry was any other death eater, he would have been dead in an instant. But not Harry. Oh no. He would never mean to hurt his mate in any way.

Voldemort grimaced at his own thoughts. I feel sick just listening to myself, he groaned, Merlin help me.

Maybe he can get Harry something. Harry was the type for roses and chocolates and well, expensive fights, although he would never admit that last one himself. Who didn't like a couple of diamonds and rubies around these days? He had once overheard Lucius complaining to Snape about how unreasonable his wife was when it came to diamonds. Arranged marriages never works well, it is a miracle that Lucius and Narcissa seemed to get along well.

Speaking of Harry…  


Voldemort got up groggily from the bed and stared at the bathroom. Harry had been there for a long time, and no sound were coming out from the room.

He frowned as he approached the door.

"Harry?" He tapped the door lightly, "Are you well?"

No response came from the bathroom. Voldemort became more and more panicked.

"Harry?" He called out again, and pounded on the door this time, the frame of the door shaking under his force.

"Harry! I'm coming in!" He yelled for the last time and waited. When nothing answered, he stepped back and opened the door with a flick of his wand.

The bathroom was misty. The white mist was everywhere, making it hard to see. Clothes were abandoned on the floor, and lying in the bathtub, surrounded by vanilla scented water was…

"Harry?" Voldemort whispered, and knelt down next to the bathtub. His eyes traveled down to the glistening chest, sparkling in the candle light, his arousal growing.

Harry chose that moment to crack his eyes open. Emerald eyes widened at the site of the dilated red ones in front of him.

"OH!" He squealed and sank down in the water, attempting to cover himself up with the white foam floating on top.

Voldemort blinked and almost groaned in disappointment as that glistening chest disappeared under the water.

"Sorry," Voldemort muttered, barely loud enough for Harry to cat it. Harry said something under his breath. Casting one last lustful glance at his mate, Voldemort gingerly dragged himself away from that delicious site.

Voldemort threw himself on the bed once again, his mid filled with images of his mate. What he would do to that silky smooth skin, that soft and pink mouth, begging for kisses. His memory shifted to the last time they had sex, their boding night. How Harry bucked and moaned, begging Voldemort to take him, to fuck him.

The bathroom door clicks and a very wet Harry, dressed in only a short towel around his waist emerged.

"S..sorry," Harry gulped, and gripped the towel in his hands, "I didn't bring any clothes…"

Voldemort growled in lust and grabbed Harry's head, catching those pink lips with his own before Harry could finish his sentence.

Harry stood there, stunned by shock as Voldemort devoured his lips. The red eyed man slowly pulled away when he noticed Harry was not responding.

He stood with his face close to Harry's, hands still entwined in the dark damp curls. He looked into Harry's eyes, searching for something, anything that could be taken as permission.

Harry's eyes flickered and Voldemort gasped as Harry closed the gap between them, his arms winding around his neck, causing the towel to drop to the floor.

Voldemort responded eagerly, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip, snaking his tongue into Harry's mouth, battling for dominance.

**Deleted Scene**

Voldemort collapsed beside Harry and pulled out with a soft pop. Harry groaned at the loss and 

snuggled up to Voldemort, burying his head in Voldemort's chest and wrapping his arms around him. Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, murmuring several slurred last words.

"I love you," Voldemort muttered into Harry's hair, his mind completely exhausted, surrendering to deep sleep.

Waking can be the most fascinating experience. There was a period of time when you drift just on the edge of consciousness, warm and comfortable, unaware of the world around you. And then you open your eyes, everything goes blurry for awhile, you squint because you are not used to the light, wishing that you could stay in bed.

And then the events of previous day crashes down, jerking you awake.

Harry lay in bed with his eyes wide open, the silk sheets against his naked skin reminding him exactly what he had done before he went to sleep. Was he drunk? No, he didn't think so. It was the water, he decided, The water must have been drugged.

He sighed, untangling himself from Voldemort and quickly grabbed a robe from the closet. Voldemort murmured in his sleep and reached out for Harry. When he couldn't find his mate, he settled around a pillow instead, hugging it to his chest.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he remembered last night. Voldemort seemed to have said something right before he fell asleep that he can't quite make out. Something strangely similar to "I love you", it seemed. He looked back to Voldemort in the bed, his black hair splayed out on his pillow. He looked nothing like a Dark Lord then, his face relaxed, free of the threatening look he wore when he was with his Death Eaters. Could Voldemort have really said…? Even after he released his prisoners?

No, Harry shook his head and scolded himself, I must be going mad.


	25. Turning of the Tide

Seduction of Darkness

Poisoned Ink

Chapter Twenty-Five

Turning of the Tide

It took Harry a minute to come to his senses in the morning. For one moment he couldn't remember what happened last night, and the next moment the memories came flooding like a river with a released dam.

Voldemort was just longing in the bedroom, trying to plan his next attack when Harry banged into the room.

"What did you do?" He claimed accusingly.

Voldemort frowned and put down the scroll in his hand.

"What?"

"What did you do?" Harry repeated. "What did you do last night?"

Voldemort smirked at the memory.

"Why, you don't remember?" He purred and moved closer. "Well, let me recall…"

"Don't you dare!" Harry exclaimed and stepped back. "You did something last night. I know it. What did you do?"

Voldemort stopped and scowled.

"I didn't do anything that you didn't' want me to do, Harry."

Harry stood there for a minute and stared at Voldemort in disbelief.

"You don't know?"

Voldemort looked at him with concern.

"Are you feeling ill?"

It only took a moment before Harry hardened his eyes again.

"I don't believe you," he spat, backing away a few more steps until his back pressed against the door. "There is no way that I could have done it without your drugging me."

Voldemort stared at his mate in shock.

"Drug? Harry, you started it."

Harry shook his head in mock amusement. "Oh, don't even try. Did you fuck me so hard that I couldn't remember a thing until five minutes ago?" he ranted furiously. "You tell me that's not magic!"

"I can't give you any answers," Voldemort admitted, his eyes fixed upon Harry's enraged face.

Harry muttered something under his breath and clichéd the folds of his robes with sweaty hands. He watched Voldemort with cold eyes, silently cursing his fate.

Voldemort opened his mouth, but reversed the movement when an elf appeared in front of him with an echoing pop.

The elf twitched uncomfortably under the gaze from Voldemort. It looked back and forth between Harry and Voldemort nervously.

"Draco Malfoy is here, requesting to see Lord Potter." It squeaked and disappeared with a pop in a hurry, leaving the clearly irritated members of the room alone.

Harry sent Voldemort one last glare before sweeping out of the room in a manner that would have made Severus Snape proud.

Voldemort slowly retreated back further into the room and kept still for a very long time aside for his hand which traced the stitching on his robe absentmindedly.

The dark sitting room of the Riddle Manor flickered and traces of candle light climbed onto the flourish walls, creating shadows in the corners of the room that haven't been blessed with the light. A slender figure sat restlessly on one of the armchairs, his finger tapping the leathery surface of the seat in impatience. Several more minutes of waiting and fidgeting resulted the slight opening of the heavy-looking door in front of him.

"Draco." Harry opened the door just enough for his body to sneak in and closed it delicately.

"Finally." Draco sighed in exaggeration and made his way towards the shorter teen. "What took you so long? Never mind. I have to show you something."

Harry allowed Draco to drag him across the room and into a plush armchair. He was about to ask why he was being dragged around when the blond pulled out a piece of parchment, its edges torn and frayed.

Harry took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the familiar parchment.

"Is that…"

Draco grinned in response.

"The one and only."

Harry reached a tentative hand towards the paper and felt its rough texture under his fingers.

"How did you find it? I thought I lost it ages ago…"

Draco's grin widened and he handed the parchment towards Harry.

"Some people should be more careful about what they leave in the Malfoy Manor."

The parchment was gently lifted off of Draco's grip and he was smothered in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Harry squeaked excitedly.

Draco chuckled lightly and hugged Harry back.

"One more thing," He shrugged Harry out of the hug and held the map in front of him. "I don't know where you got this, but this is really amazing."

Harry blinked and stared at the map.

"What about it? You knew what it does…it's the map of Hogwarts."

Draco straightened the map slightly and caressed the folds of the map with the back of his knuckles.

"I found it yesterday and I wanted to make sure it was yours," Draco started and reached into his robes for his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map waited a moment before showing its marks. It wasn't until much later when Harry realized that it wasn't Hogwarts that showed on the map.

"This isn't Hogwarts," Harry whispered and pulled the map closer. The map on the parchment was unfamiliar now; the lines of ink seemed to run off randomly, making Harry dizzy. It was the dots that made the map recognizable.

"It's here!" Harry exclaimed. "It's the Riddle Manor!"

Draco grinned and Harry turned his gaze from the map to the blond in front of him.

"You knew about this?" his voice was curious.

Draco's eyebrow twitched slightly. "I tested it in Malfoy Manor. Quite a useful little thing, I'd say. It helped me to find some rooms that my father didn't even know in the Manor." He turned his gaze onto the current map the parchment was showing. "This Manor has two underground dungeons?"

Harry traced the ink markings on the parchment, scanning quickly over the frayed document until his eyes rested on one particular marking.

"I bet he doesn't even know it." Harry whispered excitedly, a mischievous light illuminating his green eyes. "D you suppose we could go? We could go and see what's in there…it looks quite big on the map."

Draco straightened his back and let one of his hands rest on the wall. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Curious, aren't we?" Draco drawled, and made an act of inspecting his fingernails.

His remark was only met by a hearty laugh and a light tug on his sleeves.

Let the scene shift now. The objects in front of you shift and change. From the darkened waiting room of the Riddle Manor to its bright gardens outside, filled with lilies and rosemary and roses, to the sharp hills of the Riddle grounds. Northeast now, the hills become gentler and a magnificent castle stands, surrounded by forests and lakes. Look closer and you can see the pained cracks within the stone walls and the crumbled stone thrown on the ground in the courtyard. The crumbled and defeated state of the castle seemed to add a dark lining into its atmosphere. You know this place. Hogwarts.

Look through the thick stone walls and don't let the ruins distract you – this is a common result of battle and can be fixed with a simple flick of the wrist. Into the castle now, into the circular room that is the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore sat stiffly in his high chair. It was not a strange sight a month ago, but you reminded yourself of the attack. Hogwarts has been taken. And to Dumbledore this was no longer home, but merely another shadow of the Dark Lord's conquers. Oh, no. He wouldn't have comfort in a place like this. Why is he here at all, you might ask? Look closer. To you he is Dumbledore, the former headmaster who wears twinkling blue eyes and half moon glasses, but to others, he was the arrogant blond that always wore an aristocrat posture.

It was a simple deception. Getting Lucius Malfoy's hair had been easier than he thought, especially with Tonks at his side. For almost two hours now, he had been walking around the castle as Voldemort's right hand man. There was little risk of running into the real Malfoy, since he was sure that he was kept away at an important event at the Ministry. But all those reassurances had made him more nervous, and he found his perfectly gloved hands shake as he reached for the white covered book in front of him. It had been in this office, at his keep for years, the map of Riddle Manor. It had been no use to him for he did not know the location of the stronghold. But Voldemort made a huge mistake when he took them there as prisoners…and now, he knew exactly where it stands.

A flick of the wrist and the map was copied. He must go back to hiding now, and figure out a way into the Riddle Manor. They can not fight in the open now, especially when Voldemort controlled the veelas. He had not formed a solid counterattack but one thing was certain and held more importance than anything else. They had to get Harry Potter back.

"Here?" A voice squeaked indignantly.

They were in a room of silver and gold. It looked grave, despite its riches. Black silk curtains, laced with gold, hung flourishingly around the marble room. The single furniture that occupied the room was at the other end, placed upon several steps coated in black and gold. A throne. The throne room in Riddle Manor.

"Harry…we shouldn't be in here." Draco whispered and cringed as one of the black curtains caressed his shoulder.

Harry gave a sign of frustration. "He won't hurt you here. He couldn't do a thing as long as I'm in here with you."

Draco grumbled something under his breath and shifted his foot.

Harry sighed and promptly ignored the whining blond behind him. He looked at the map again, careful to trace the gaps between the ink markings that indicated an entrance.

"Let's see…" Harry murmured and circled the throne. "It's the throne. The entrance is marked right on the spot, but…"

"The throne!" Draco squeaked again and promptly corrected his voice. "Are you out of your mind?"

Harry shrugged. "He's not that bad, you know." He said in reassurance.

Draco scoffed. "That's because you're shagging him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, you bit baby. You have nothing to be afraid of." He turned to the throne once again and inspected its glittering gems. "Do you suppose you have to speak parseltongue to it? Just like the chamber of secrets?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe there is a password." He took the map into his hand and tapped the entrance with his wand. The gap glinted, but no password appeared beside it.

"Hmm…nothing." Draco frowned, and handed the map back. "What does it mean when it flashes?"

Harry frowned and stared at the map in his hands. "Flash? It _flashed?" _

Draco tapped the map again, scowling slightly at the flash of the tiny entry.

Harry blinked uncertainly. "Well, it's never done that before. Do you suppose there's a hidden door somewhere?"

Draco shrugged and looked around the throne. There was perhaps hundreds of gems in the throne. If you looked at it for long enough you couldn't even tell which gem you laid your eyes on in the first place. But among all the tiny treasures, one was different.

"Harry!" Draco whispered, and nudged Harry slightly. "Do you see this?"

Harry looked at the blond in irate. "A bunch of shiny stones?" Harry laughed under his breath. "Really, for a Malfoy, I thought you've already seen enough of gems and gold."

"No. Look at this one. Near the leg of the chair." Draco pointed to a tiny red ruby. "It's much darker than the rest. Almost black. And there seem to be something in there…"

Harry leaned more closely to that particular ruby and ran his finger over the gem. "Feels different than the others, too."

"Wait," Draco interrupted. "See how it's loose? The gold around it seems loose, It's almost like it was a…"

"Button of some kind." Harry finished with his eyes wide. "Well, there goes nothing." He pressed the ruby down into the chair, surprised by the metal clicking sounds the gem made as it sunk into the chair.

He stumbled back as the stone floor beside the throne began to rise. The floor was surprisingly thin and was strangely silent as it levitated itself in the air. Soon it was over 6 feet in the air, revealing a stone stairway that led underground.

"There it is," Harry chirped happily and walked towards the stairs, aware of the big block of stone hovering over his head. "Better get going if we don't want the throne to drop again."

Draco mumbled something under his breath and followed the dark haired teen into the dark stairway. Torches on the walls lightened as they passed by, and they could faintly hear the lowering of the stone floor as they walked further into the tunnel.

"Harry?" Draco whispered after awhile. "It's been a long time since we turned. Do you think we're…oh my god."

In front of them was a huge library. The books and chairs were coated thickly in dust, but the ashes weren't able to hide the elegant silver chairs embedded with gold. There was no doubt that the books in here were beyond valuable.

"That is…one hell of a library." Draco whispered and ran excitedly towards one of the book shelves and grabbed a thick volume. He gently brushed the dust away from the dark red cover, revealing the silver title.

"Merlin…The Book of Dark Arts by Slytherin himself…it was supposed to be destroyed centuries ago…"

"Hermione would love this," Harry said sadly. "She would probably spend days in here…"

"And I don't blame her." Draco commented, eyes glinting in excitement. "Imagine how powerful we'll be if we read all of this! To regain the long lost ancient arts of magic…"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ever the true Malfoy. Is power all you think about?"

Draco smirked and put the book back on the shelf. "I merely know the best way to use what I have on my hand, Harry."

Harry scoffed and turned to the room again, noticing the couches and armchairs surrounding the fireplace in the other end of the room.

"There is a rather cozy place if we can clean it up." Harry concluded. "A good hiding place, even. Somewhere Voldemort won't find me."

"Oh no," Draco groaned. "If you want to clean, bring a house-elf down here. I'm not touching those dirty tables."

Harry merely grinned and pouted at the blond and Draco knew he was undone. This was going to be a very long day.

"Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed as Dumbledore stepped into the house. "Well? Do we have it?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes answered her question clearly. "Gather everyone up. It's an urgent meeting."

Twenty minutes later, the entire order was gathered in the living room. Dumbledore pulled out the copy of the map and laid it on the table.

"As you know, we can not risk open war," He started, blue eyes scanning every face in the room. "Before we can do anything, we must make sure that Harry gets here safe and unharmed."

"Albus," Molly interrupted, her worried brown eyes gazing into clear blue. "How are we going to get him back? We know where the Riddle Manor is, but we can not defeat the guards that defend it…"

"There are two ways into the Manor, Molly." Dumbledore smiled, and pointed to the map. "The front entrance, which will be heavily guarded by guards. But here," His finger traced to a small entrance at the far south corner of the map. "A tunnel. A tunnel that leads to the second dungeon of the Riddle Manor and into its great library. It also connects to the throne room of the Manor. This is the path we must take to get Harry back."

Hermione bit her lip. "Professor, are you certain that this is the most discrete way possible? If You-Know-Who know the gate…"

"I assure you, Ms. Granger, that he does not." Dumbledore said in confidence. "The pathway was created centuries ago when Slytherin resided in the Manor. In the underground library he stored books that contained the most powerful of magic. Only Slytherin himself knew about the library. Before he died, he drew this map and meant to pass this on to his heir, but it was lost through the generations. No, Voldemort does not know about this. I am certain."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ron chirped, placing his hands on the map and leaned towards the audience in the room. "Let's go get Harry!"


End file.
